Le Diable au corps
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: "Le corps, unique lieu de rêve et de raison, asile du désir, de l'image et des sons". Harry et Draco sont forcés de collaborer ... Mais entre eux, toujours a toujours été compliqué et fort. Trop fort. SLASH HPDM - explicite - post-poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**AVERTISSEMENT**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Avant de poster, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur quelques petites choses :**

**1) Contrairement à mes autres publications, cette fic est beaucoup moins fleure bleue que les autres. Les personnages ont un côté un peu cash qui pourrait ne pas plaire à tout le monde.**

**2) Le vocabulaire utilisé est plus cru, voire même vulgaire à certains moments. Je préviens pour ceux que ça gêne (à partir du chapitre 6)**

**3) Bien que ça reste raisonnable par rapport à d'autres fics que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire, les descriptions d'ordre sexuel sont plus détaillées et plus trash. A nouveau, je préviens afin de ne pas heurter ceux qui seraient sensibles (à partir du chapitre 6)**

**4) Comme je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il y aura quand même des moments tendres entre nos deux sorciers préférés. **

**5) La fic est finie. Elle fait 17 chapitres et un épilogue que je posterai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés. **

**En résumé, **

**- c'est un HPDM (What else ? Franchement ?) post-poudlard**

**- c'est un rating M+ 18 pour cause de vocabulaire et de scènes de sexe explicites et détaillées. **

**- c'est un slash/Yaoi : donc homophobes, frileux, esprits étroits et chagrins : au revoir !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et apprécient mes écrits. Vos commentaires sont toujours un vrai bonheur ! Je les lis avec énormément de plaisir mais aussi (j'avoue …) de stress !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**"Le corps, unique lieu de rêve et de raison, asile du désir, de l'image et des sons" (Mme de Noailles)**

**Chapitre 1 – Un hôte inattendu.**

- Bonjour Harry. Ça faisait longtemps dis-moi ...

- Neville ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Harry avec exubérance et en donnant une franche accolade à son ancien camarade de classe.

Ledit Neville s'était quelque peu raidi sous l'assaut du brun et ce dernier en fut un peu peiné. Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire.

- Suis-moi, je t'accompagne au Bureau du Directeur.

Harry et Neville se mirent en route, remontant l'allée qui séparait les grilles de l'entrée du Château. Un coup d'oeil sur le parc permit à Harry de constater que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Cette pensée le réconforta étrangement. Il savait qu'au détour du grand chêne à gauche, il arriverait sur la pelouse ombragée où reposent Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Que s'il suivait le sentier à droite, il arriverait sur les berges du lac qu'il affectionnait tant.

Une partie du trajet au travers du parc et dans les couloirs si familiers du château se fit dans un silence un peu gêné qu'Harry finit par rompre.

- Alors comme ça tu es directeur adjoint ? Dit-il.

- Oui, depuis 2 ans. J'enseigne la botanique en même temps.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu as toujours été doué dans cette matière.

Neville ne répondit rien. Harry commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de revenir et surtout de revenir _ici_. Sa longue absence semblait avoir changé beaucoup de choses.

- Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Ron, Hermione ? Ils vont bien ? Poursuivit-il dans l'espoir d'alimenter une conversation inexistante.

Neville le regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Il dit néanmoins :

- Oui ...je ... oui, ils vont bien.

- Génial ... ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu ... J'aimerais passer les voir après mon entrevue avec le Directeur. Tu crois que tu pourras me donner leur adresse ?

- Heu ... je ne ...

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Neville dit précipitamment :

- Voilà, Harry ... on est arrivé. Je ... je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton entretien. Salut !

Il s'enfuit littéralement au détour d'un couloir sous l'oeil médusé du brun.

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _

Harry faillit lui courir après en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour la gargouille quand celle-ci se mit en mouvement dans un bruit grinçant, laissant apparaître derrière elle un escalier de pierre en colimaçon.

Harry grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Arrivé en haut, devant la lourde porte en chêne, il vérifia rapidement sa tenue. Une chemise blanche, un jeans bleu foncé et une veste en velours couleur tabac un peu élimée. Simple mais correct.

D'un geste confiant, il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans le bureau, les souvenirs l'assaillirent.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas dû venir ici s'expliquer avec Dumbledore à propos d'une ixième bagarre avec Malefoy ? Ou d'une ixième retenue donnée par le professeur Rogue ? Sans compter toutes les heures qu'il y avait passées avec le vieux Directeur pour parler de la prophétie, de Voldemort, des horcruxes ...

Harry soupira en regardant autour de lui. La pièce avait tout de même bien changé. Elle était beaucoup plus ordonnée, moins encombrée de tous ces objets hétéroclites que Dumbledore collectionnait.

- Bon, Potter ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Alors, si sa seigneurie veut bien se donner la peine d'avancer, on gagnerait du temps.

_Oh Merlin ! Pitié ! Tout le monde mais pas lui ..._

Harry s'était figé à l'entente de cette voix traînante, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce que ses oreilles avaient déjà compris.

- Malefoy !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter. Toujours aussi bien élevé à ce que je vois. Bon, viens t'asseoir, qu'on en finisse.

Draco Malefoy était assis derrière l'imposant bureau en chêne sculpté qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur une estrade.

La première réflexion qu'Harry se fit en voyant le jeune homme, c'est qu'il avait incontestablement mûri et que ça lui allait bien. Ce n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. C'était un homme.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient affirmés même s'ils restaient fins. Sa carrure s'était un peu élargie et il semblait plus grand.

Pour le reste, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses incroyables yeux couleur d'orage vous fixaient toujours comme pour sonder les tréfonds de votre âme. Et ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, semblaient toujours aussi soyeux.

Non, il n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'est qu'il était encore plus beau.

Harry se gifla mentalement de s'appesantir en un moment pareil sur la beauté de Malefoy, son ennemi et potentiellement son futur employeur.

Cette réflexion le tétanisa.

Si Draco Malefoy était devenu Directeur de Poudlard comme tout le laissait à penser, jamais il n'obtiendrait quoi que ce soit. Ja-mais.

En soupirant derechef, il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient devant le bureau directorial.

D'un geste évasif, Malefoy fit apparaître un siège confortable. Harry s'y assit en haussant un sourcil. Un instant, il avait cru que le blond ferait apparaître un tabouret ou mieux, une planche de fakir ...

- Alors, Potter, commença le jeune directeur. Comme ça tu es de retour après 12 ans d'absence et tu es à la recherche d'un emploi ?

- En effet.

- Tu as obtenu tes ASPIC à Salem d'après ce que je vois. Tes mentions sont honorables, dit-il en feuillant une liasse de documents.

Ce n'était pas une question et Harry jugea plus prudent de se taire.

Le blond se disait plus rien non plus, absorbé par la lecture d'un quelconque document.

Alors que Malefoy faisait durer ce silence, mettant les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve, le brun n'y tint plus :

- Ecoute Malefoy, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurai pas dû postuler. Si j'avais su que ...

- Que quoi Potter ? Si tu avais su que c'était moi le directeur de Poudlard tu n'aurais jamais envoyé ce pathétique courrier ? Ça je veux bien le croire ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est _comment_ tu pouvais ne pas être courant ? Ma nomination a fait la une de la Gazette pendant des semaines. Je suis le plus jeune Directeur jamais nommé dans une école de Sorcellerie !

- Je ... je n'étais pas en Angleterre ... je ...

Malefoy se repaissait littéralement de l'embrassas de son vis-à-vis. Finalement, il cessa son sourire moqueur et redit :

- Donc, tu as besoin d'un emploi.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. Harry serrait les dents.

- Et tu ferais quoi ?

Ça c'est à toi de me le dire, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Malefoy renifla dédaigneusement.

- Oui, d'après ton courrier, tu es prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_.

Encore une fois, Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas planter le blond sur place et se tirer loin d'ici.

_Pourquoi je ne le fais pas d'ailleurs ? _

_Parce que tu as besoin d'un boulot, quelqu'il soit et même si pour ça tu dois lécher le cul de Malefoy, _lui répondit sa conscience.

Foutue conscience qui avait mis « cul » et « Malefoy » dans la même phrase. Et accessoirement « lécher » aussi ...

_Putain, mais il m'arrive quoi là ? C'est vraiment pas le moment. _

- ... Potter ?

Harry se rendit compte que Malefoy venait de lui poser une question. Rien d'autre qu'un brillant « quoi ? » ne put sortir de sa bouche.

- Je te demandais si ça va Potter. T'as l'air bizarre.

- Non, non, ça va.

Malefoy se replongea dans le silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des pages qu'il tournait dans le dossier posé devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit Harry effrontément sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, pestant sur ce petit snob toujours aussi imbu de lui-même.

- Ok, Potter, dit Malefoy calmement. Voilà comment ça se passe. Tu viens me demander du boulot, alors je te pose des questions et tu y réponds. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si ça ne te convient pas, la porte est là, fit-il en tendant le bras devant lui. Après, tu peux toujours aller au Ministère jouer tes grands airs de fils à papa et peut-être qu'eux te fileront un job sans poser de question. Mais ici, on est dans MON école et donc on le fait à MA façon.

- Après tout ce temps, tu n'es pas encore lassé de ces insultes à deux noises ? Dit Harry avec hargne.

- Quelles insultes ? Je ne t'ai pas insulté à ce que je sache !

- Ah ouais ? ... fils à papa !

Le blond semblait surpris.

- Ecoute Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça commence déjà à me fatiguer. Je te repose donc ma question : qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? Douze ans c'est long.

- J'ai voyagé.

- Mais encore.

- Seulement voyagé.

- Et ce job de serveur dans un ... _bar moldu ?_

- A la fin, j'ai ... hm... été obligé de prendre un boulot pour financer les cours pour les ASPIC.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as englouti la fortune de ta famille dans des ... voyages ?

- Oui, souffla Harry. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, dit-il en s'emportant quelque peu. Mais sur le moment, ça me paraissait une bonne idée. La seule chose envisageable d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement ... fatigué de tout ça.

- Hmm, c'est clair que vivre comme un prince au crochet de papa et maman, c'est crevant, dit Malefoy.

- PUTAIN MALEFOY ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX AVEC MES PARENTS ! MERDE A LA FIN !

- HE POTTER ! TU BAISSES D'UN TON OK ? Éructa le blond en se levant.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard encore un moment puis Malefoy se rassit et demanda plus calmement :

- Quelle matière penses-tu pouvoir enseigner ?

- Ma foi, je pensais à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Harry un peu timidement. C'est ce qui semble le plus dans mes cordes.

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? C'est une matière qu'on enseigne plus depuis très longtemps ça

- Quoi ? Mais comment ...

- On pourrait peut-être envisager de la remettre au programme ... Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour ça il faudrait que j'obtienne l'accord du Ministère. Et ce connard de ministre de la magie, ce bâtard de Weasley dira non rien que pour m'emmerder, marmonnait Malefoy plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

- Weasley ? Percy Weasley ?

- Mais non voyons ! Ronald ! Dit le blond en regardant Harry comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

- Ron ? Ron est devenu Ministre de la Magie ? C'est génial ! Je lui parlerai si tu veux ! Je ...

- Tu ne feras rien du tout Potter ! C'est moi le Directeur ici. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en ricanant méchamment, tu es _vraiment _le dernier à qui Weasley ferait une faveur ...

Cette remarque doucha immédiatement Harry. Il repensa à l'attitude froide et distante de Neville.

- Ah. Alors, il m'en veut tant que ça ? Questionna Harry, une pointe douloureuse au coeur.

Malefoy se mit à rire, à la grande consternation du brun.

- Merlin Potter ! Tu es impayable ! Enfin soit ! Je peux toujours essayer de lui demander. Mais pour ça, il me faut un peu plus que des ASPIC et un job de serveur chez les moldus. Tu n'a vraiment rien fait d'autre qui pourrait justifier tes compétences en DCFM ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de regarder Malefoy comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Malefoy ... J'ai ... j'ai tué Voldemort.

- Qui ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Voldemort !

- Ecoute Potter, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. C'est qui ce mec ? Et tu l'as tué ? Ça veut dire que tu es un meurtrier ? Et c'est avec ça que tu espères me convaincre de t'embaucher dans mon école ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

On lui faisait une blague. Une mauvaise blague.

Il se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage et essaya de parler calmement.

- Malefoy... Dis-moi que tu me fais une blague. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, hein ? Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ?

- Potter, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague.

- Ok. OK. Montre-moi ton bras gauche.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ...

- MONTRE-MOI TON BRAS GAUCHE !

Malefoy sursauta mais néanmoins leva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant une manche de chemise blanche. Harry s'empara du bras et d'un geste rageur arracha le bouton de manchette de la chemise et la souleva à son tour.

- MAIS PUTAIN ! T'ES FOU OU QUOI ? Éructa le blond en essayant de dégager son bras mais Harry le tenait fermement.

Le brun agrippait le poignet de Malefoy avec force et contemplait l'intérieur de son bras avec incrédulité. La peau était parfaite, laiteuse, imberbe. Vierge.

- Mais ... où est-elle ? Bon sang, tu l'as dissimulée, c'est ça ?

D'un sort informulé, Harry tenta de lever tout sortilège de camouflage ou de dissimulation que Malefoy aurait pu employer.

Rien. La peau était toujours aussi blanche.

Il relâcha Malefoy qui se massa le poignet à l'endroit où Harry l'avait serré si fort.

- Tu es complètement cinglé Potter !

- Ta Marque ? Où est-elle ?

- Quelle marque ? Cette comédie commence à me lasser sérieusement Potter.

- La Marque des Ténèbres ! Celle que Voldemort t'a faite quand tu avais 16 ans !

Dans un geste d'une extrême lassitude, Malefoy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, chose qu'il ne faisait normalement jamais.

- Harry, soupira-t-il, on ne m'a jamais fait de marque à 16 ans ou à n'importe quel âge d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas de putain de marque. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas qui est ce Voldemort dont tu parles tout le temps.

Pour le coup, Harry était sous le choc. Draco Malefoy venait non seulement d'utiliser son prénom mais surtout il venait de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans même un frisson.

_Là, il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond_.

- Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Mage Noir. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, énonçait Harry sans que Draco ne réagisse. Tom Jédusor.

- Tom Jédusor ? Malefoy avait haussé un sourcil. C'est quoi le rapport de tout ça avec Tom Jédusor ?

Harry inspira un grand coup. On progressait. Un tout petit peu.

- Tom Jédusor est Lord Voldemort.

- Et tu l'as tué ? Dit le blond.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Le 2 mai 1998.

- Ok, viens avec moi Potter.

Draco Malefoy se leva et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Harry à sa suite. Dans une magistrale envolée de cape, il arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard au pas martial.

Harry devait presque courir pour le suivre.

- Malefoy ! Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ?

- Tu verras !

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un couloir isolé qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement. Il donnait sur la Salle des Trophées, là où il avait un jour passé des heures en retenue à briquer les coupes et autres décorations gagnées par d'anciens élèves.

Malefoy poussa la porte et de fait, Harry reconnut la succession de vitrines.

Il eut un sourire en passant devant celle où une petite gravure indiquait : _James Potter_. Son père avait été le plus jeune et le plus brillant attrapeur de Poudlard avant qu'Harry ne prenne sa suite.

Sans attendre, Malefoy se rendit tout au fond de la salle, là où se trouvaient les portraits des élèves de Poudlard décédés au cours de leur scolarité.

- Harry, je te présente Tom Elvis Jédusor, dit-il avec un geste du bras théâtral.

Harry contemplait éberlué le portait sorcier d'un beau jeune homme de 17 ans, aux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés et aux yeux marrons. Le même Jédusor, tout droit sorti du journal intime de Ginny Weasley, qu'il avait combattu en deuxième année dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Sous la photo, une plaque en cuivre indiquait :

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_

_31 décembre 1929 – 13 juin 1943_

- C'est impossible, souffla Harry.

- Potter, Tom Jédusor est mort dans cette école en 1943. On l'a retrouvé dans les toilettes du 7ème étage. Le pauvre est mort consécutivement à la morsure d'une acromentule qu'un élève avait lâchée dans le château. L'élève en question, Rubeus Hagrid, a été renvoyé de l'école et a été jugé par le Magenmagot. Il a écopé de 5 ans à Azkaban pour coups et blessures involontaires ayant entraîner la mort. Alors, sauf si Tom Jedusor a ressuscité entretemps, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu le tuer en 1998 !

Malefoy fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié cette histoire ! Tous les élèves de Poudlard la connaissent !

Harry s'écroula le long du mur. Il avait le regard fou et il suffoquait.

- Merde ! Potter ! Reprend-toi ! Draco lui assénait de légères frappes au visage. Allez ! Reste avec moi !

La respiration de Harry se calma et il réussit à retrouver son souffle mais il semblait toujours aussi déphasé.

- Putain Potter ! T'es vraiment le mec le plus chiant que je connaisse, soupira Malefoy en l'aidant à se relever. Allez viens, accroche-toi car on va transplaner.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, croassa Harry en répétant fidèlement ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas cessé de rabâcher à cours d'année.

- Je suis le dirlo ici, je fais ce que je veux, y compris transplaner ! Et mêle-toi de tes fesses, t'es pas en état de discuter !

Draco transplana avec Harry jusque dans ses appartements. Il aurait pu aller à l'infirmerie mais il avait la certitude que le mal dont souffrait le brun ne se guérissait pas avec des potions.

Il installa Harry sur le canapé puis s'éloigna vers un meuble d'où il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il remplit les verres à bonne hauteur et en tendit un à l'homme assis devant lui.

- Tiens, bois ça. Ça te fera du bien.

- Merci Malefoy.

De fait, si la première gorgée du liquide ambré lui brûla l'oesophage, la deuxième répandit en lui une agréable chaleur.

Tandis qu'il sirotait son verre, il prit le temps d'examiner les lieux. Il était dans une grande pièce, spacieuse mais chaleureuse. Les murs étaient recouverts en alternance de lambris et de tapisserie d'un jaune clair assez doux. Le sol était en chêne couleur miel. Les fenêtres donnant sur le parc du Château étaient encadrées de lourdes tentures lie de vin.

Harry se demanda vaguement à quoi ressemblaient les autres pièces quand il fut interrompu par Malefoy, qui le regardait avec acuité.

- Ça va mieux Potter ?

- Un peu oui. Merci.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

Harry était perdu. Ce qui se passait ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même.

- Je ... je ne sais pas. Tout est confus. Tu me dis que Jédusor est mort en 1943, moi je sais que je l'ai tué en 1998. C'est à cause ça que je suis parti ... cette guerre, c'était affreux. Il y a eu tant de morts ...

- Tu parlais en effet de la guerre dans ta lettre de postulation ... Mais de quelle guerre s'agit-il ? Je n'y comprenais rien, questionna Malefoy.

- La guerre qui a opposé l'Ordre du Phoenix à Voldemort. Celle qui a pris fin en 1998, après que je l'aie tué.

- Que ... que voulait ce Voldemort ?

- Il voulait asservir les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus. Il voulait assurer la prédominance et la toute-puissance des sang-purs, des gens comme toi ...

C'était vraiment étrange de devoir expliquer la guerre à une personne censée y avoir été impliquée.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle guerre il s'agit. Moi, je n'en ai connu aucune. Et mes parents non plus, dit le blond.

- Tu es en train de me dire que le monde sorcier vit en paix depuis ...

- ... depuis certainement la dernière révolte des Gobelins au 18ème siècle. Oui.

- Donc la première guerre des sorciers n'a pas eu lieu non plus ? Demanda Harry

- Non. Ni première, ni deuxième, ni troisième, ... je ne sais pas combien tu crois qu'il y en a eu ... mais non.

Harry réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Il finit par oser demander :

- Ça veut dire que mes parents sont toujours vivants ...

- Ok, Potter. Là tu deviens carrément flippant...

Harry respira un grand coup et tenta de s'exprimer calmement.

- Ecoute Malefoy ... Il semblerait que ... de là où je viens ... l'histoire ne se soit pas passée de la même manière. Dans mon histoire, je suis orphelin depuis que j'ai un an parce que Voldemort a tué mes parents. Il a essayé de me tuer moi aussi mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Quand il m'a attaqué, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il a disparu en quelque sorte en me laissant cette cicatrice, dit-il en soulevant la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front.

Harry raconta alors à Draco son histoire. Ses années à Poudlard où il avait dû faire à la menace constante et ensuite au retour de Voldemort. Le soutien inconditionnel des Gryffondors, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Neville, de Ginny. Il lui raconta la prophétie, les horcruxes et la bataille finale.

Draco l'écoutait attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre. Le monologue de Harry dura presque deux heures.

A la fin, épuisé et presque aphone, il se laissa aller dans le canapé et dit :

- Voilà mon histoire. Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu me prends pour un fou.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy dit :

- Et moi dans toute cette histoire, j'étais donc du mauvais côté ... On était ... ennemis ?

- Toi ? dit Harry dans un ricanement désabusé, en finissant son verre. Tu étais un fils de riche, snob, prétentieux, arrogant et trop sûr de lui. On s'est détesté dès notre première rencontre. Tu t'es appliqué à me pourrir la vie à longueur d'année et je t'ai rendu la pareille. Tes parents étaient de fervents partisans de Voldemort et à 16 ans, tu as reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort t'a confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore mais tu n'y es pas arrivé. C'est Rogue qui l'a fait à ta place.

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment avant de dire :

- Tu veux entendre ma version de l'histoire Potter ?

- Oui, je voudrais bien en effet.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Toi et moi**

POV Draco

Tu es né le 31 juillet 1980. Tu es le fils de James Potter, le célèbre international de Quidditch et de Lily Evans, médicomage ultra connue pour avoir mis au point la technique dite des bébés chaudron.

Tes parents ont divorcé assez vite après ta naissance car ta mère ne supportait plus les infidélités répétées de ton père.

Elle s'est remariée avec Severus Rogue, son amour d'adolescence et elle a obtenu ta garde. Tu voyais ton père un mois par an quand tu allais passer tes vacances dans sa propriété de Palm Beach.

Tu es richissime car ton père monnaie en gallions le temps qu'il ne passe pas avec toi. Sitôt que tu veux quelque chose, tu l'as.

Ta mère était une médicomage demandée dans le monde entier, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à te consacrer et tu as passé ta scolarité primaire dans un pensionnat en Suisse avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Severus, ton beau-père, est un potionniste célèbre qui a fait breveter des dizaines de formules. Il est à la tête d'un véritable empire pharmacologique. Pour autant, il est toujours enseignant. Avant il enseignait les potions ici à Poudlard. Mais quand tu y es entré à 11 ans, il est parti enseigner à Durmstrang. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de conflits d'intérêts avec toi ou qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme.

Tu as aussi un parrain, Sirius Black. Mais de lui, on ne parle jamais ou presque. C'est un grand ami de ton père. Il vit aux Etats-Unis également et il trempe dans des trucs louches. C'est une sorte de mafieux. Certains disent qu'il est le nouveau baron de la drogue à Miami. On pense qu'il est le véritable responsable de la mort par overdose de Remus Lupin, l'autre meilleur ami de ton père. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à le prouver. Au final, c'est un certain Peter Pettigrow qui a été accusé et qui croupit en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

Moralité, tu as eu des parents et un beau-père qui t'aimaient beaucoup mais qui n'ont pas été très présents.

Du coup, on peut dire que tu n'étais pas vraiment facile à vivre. Arrogant, snob, un peu capricieux aussi.

Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, tu as été réparti chez les Gryffondors.

Tu t'es directement mis à dos les fils Weasley au grand complet, surtout le plus jeune, Ronald. Tu étais fils unique, richissime, beau à couper le ce que lui n'était pas et ne serait jamais.

Sans compter, qu'en cinq minutes à peine, tu t'étais autoproclamé Prince des Gryffondors et que la moitié du dortoir t'a suivi. Tu te promenais dans les couloirs avec ta cour autour de toi. Cormac McLaggen était ton garde du corps.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, et les autres, tu les méprisais.

La seule que tu respectais vraiment, c'était Hermione Granger parce qu'elle était plus brillante que toi et parce que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas te la mettre à dos.

Pour en revenir à Weasley, il t'a carrément déclaré la guerre le jour où tu as largué sa petite soeur Ginny qui était raide dingue de toi. Il faut dire que tu l'as littéralement humiliée : en pleine Grande Salle, tu l'as remerciée car grâce à elle tu avais compris que tu étais gay.

Weasley qui, en plus d'être con est homophobe, a failli crever d'apoplexie. Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour te faire expulser du dortoir commun par crainte de la « contagion » disait-il.

Résultat, Dumbledore t'a nommé préfet et tu as pu obtenir une chambre privée.

Autant dire qu'à partir de là, ton lit devenu plus fréquenté que le quai 9 3/4 un jour de rentrée.

Weasley était vert de rage.

A la fin de la 6ème année, ta mère est malheureusement décédé dans un accident de portoloin défectueux. Après tu es parti vivre aux Etats-Unis avec ton père et tu as fait ta dernière année d'études là-bas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

J'interrompt mon récit car je te vois complètement abasourdi. Sous le choc. Médusé.

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la tête que tu fais en ce moment. Tu sembles bouleversé. Je dirais même que tu n'as pas l'air très heureux d'apprendre que tu as eu cette vie-là.

Mais curieusement, ta première interrogation, c'est de savoir ce qu'il en est de moi.

Alors, je poursuis mon histoire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je suis né le 5 juin 1980. Je suis le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy, un homme d'affaires à la fois craint et respecté chez les sorciers, et de Narcissa Black, épouse modèle.

Ma famille est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille aristocratique chez les moldus.

Nous sommes des sang-purs depuis des siècles et des siècles, et très fiers de l'être. Mon père en tout cas. Il ne perd jamais une occasion de le rappeler.

J'ai reçu l'éducation qui sied à mon rang. Je suis froid et cynique. Snob sans doute, arrogant sûrement. Ma devise : _never explain, never complain._

Ma scolarité primaire m'a été donnée par un précepteur, au Manoir Malefoy. Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup d'autres enfants de mon âge, excepté Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui habitent les propriétés voisines.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Tu étais seul dans un wagon. Je t'ai demandé si ça te gênait que je m'y installe, tu m'as dit non. Je me suis présenté, toi aussi. On s'est serré la main.

A partir de là, je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai été ton meilleur ami.

Lors de la répartition, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. Logique, toute ma famille va à Serpentard depuis que Poudlard existe ou presque.

Si tu étais le Prince des Gryffondors, moi j'étais le Prince des Serpentards. Tous les deux, nous étions les Princes de Poudlard, avec nos courtisans et nos ennemis bien entendu.

Notre amitié faisait des envieux. Mais, malheureusement, elle n'a pas résisté.

Quand tu es parti après le décès de ta mère, on ne s'est plus jamais revus.

Fin POV Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, conclut Draco.

Harry est déstabilisé. Draco Malefoy, son meilleur ami ?

- Pourquoi notre amitié n'a-t-elle pas résisté ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça n'a pas grande importance Potter. Nous étions jeunes, insolents, impétueux et ... différents, dit Draco.

_Différents ... ça va, j'ai compris. Je suis gay et toi tu ne l'es pas. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes « différents »._

_Va te faire foutre Malefoy._

_Mais finalement, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Contrairement à ce qu'il dit, je ne suis pas son ami. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serai jamais. _

Bizarrement, Harry sentit son coeur se comprimer à cette idée.

- Bien. Je vais y aller Malefoy. Je ... je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Merci pour le verre.

- Pas de quoi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Revenu dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait prise à Pré-au-Lard le temps de sa visite à Poudlard, Harry se jeta sur le lit. Il étouffa dans l'oreiller un cri de rage.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Il se retourna sur la couette et, les mains croisées sous sa tête, il contempla le plafond fissuré et légèrement jauni.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. C'est comme s'ils avaient vécu des vies parallèles. Mais laquelle était sa vraie vie ?

Sa vie à lui, c'était celle qu'il avait raconté à Malefoy. Celle qui s'était terminée avec la grande bataille de Poudlard en 1998 ...

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Flash back_

_A la fin de la guerre, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry Potter eut ... comment pourrait-on appeler ça ? Une baisse de régime. Un gros ras-le-bol. Une envie d'envoyer tout le monde chier. Tous ceux qui depuis son enfance avaient dirigé sa vie. _

_Il se souvenait d'avoir contemplé la dépouille du mage noir qui se désintégrait lentement jusqu'à devenir un petit de tas de cendres emporté par le vent. _

_Il avait traversé le champ de bataille. Il se souvenait de tous ces corps, blessés, mutilés ou morts, allongés par terre, dans la Grande Salle. _

_C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il avait alors quitté la Grande Salle et marché longuement dans les couloirs du château dévasté. Partout, c'était la désolation. _

_Il avait avisé une salle de classe vide et y était entré, se délectant un instant de la fraîcheur du lieu et de son silence. D'un sort, il avait invoqué une plume et un parchemin et il avait écrit une longue lettre à ses amis, Ron et Hermione. _

_Il leur expliquait qu'il devait partir. Qu'il était devait s'éloigner du monde magique. _

_Il se dégoûtait. La magie le dégoûtait. Elle était à l'origine de tant de luttes, de tant de morts inutiles._

_Il avait pris la décision de parcourir le monde moldu. Il leur demandait de ne pas le chercher. C'était comme un deuil qu'il devait faire. Seul. Peut-être reviendrait-il un jour, il n'en était pas sûr._

_Il terminait son courrier en leur rappelant combien il les aimait tous les deux et en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur possible dans ce monde enfin débarrassé de Voldemort. Dans ce monde qui n'était plus pour lui. _

_Ce monde qui n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis qu'il avait accompli ce pourquoi il était destiné. _

_Et il était parti, sans un regard, sans se retourner, sans un remord. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait été égoïste. _

_Son périple avait duré dix ans. Il disposait d'une fortune considérable, héritée de ses parents, de Sirius et de Dumbledore._

_Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre, il avait fait le tour du monde. En train, en avion, en bateau, il avait visité les cinq continents. _

_Il s'était parfaitement fondu dans la masse anonyme des moldus qui ne le connaissaient pas. Sa cicatrice n'était qu'une cicatrice. Pas ce stigmate quasi sacré, témoin de sa survie. _

_Cependant, même s'il était resté attentif à ses dépenses, ses gallions convertis en argent moldu n'étaient pas éternels et avaient fini pas se tarir. _

_Après être passé des hôtels de luxe, aux maisons d'hôtes, puis aux auberges de jeunesse et finalement aux hôtels miteux, il avait dû se résoudre à l'idée de se fixer. _

_Or, cela faisait dix ans qu'il s'y refusait car se fixer signifiait réfléchir à sa situation, réfléchir à ses décisions. Mais un jour, il n'avait plus eu le choix. _

_Il avait fini par louer un minuscule deux pièces à New York et y avait trouvé un travail de serveur dans un bar moldu. Il était beau garçon et plaisait aux femmes – et aux hommes, il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'obtenir. _

_Mais cette vie qu'il menait ne lui convenait qu'à moitié._

_Au fond de lui, même s'il avait renâclé à l'admettre, il savait pourquoi. Il voulait rentrer. Il voulait revoir l'Angleterre. Il voulait redevenir un sorcier. _

_Alors il avait rompu la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même le jour où il avait quitté Poudlard en ruines : ne plus jamais faire de magie, oublier qu'il était un sorcier. _

_Dans sa sordide chambre qu'il occupait dans un quartier louche de Staten Island, il avait extrait du placard une immense malle sur laquelle les initiales HP s'effaçaient lentement mais sûrement. _

_En l'ouvrant, la nostalgie l'avait pris à la gorge. Il avait manqué de suffoquer en caressant le cuivre du chaudron, le coton de la robe de sorcier, le cuir qui recouvrait les livres, tant l'émotion était forte._

_Il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : deux morceaux de bois, religieusement enveloppés ensemble dans une étoffe. Une baguette en bois de houx et plume de phoenix de 27,5 centimètres et une baguette en bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne de 25 centimètres. _

_Il s'était saisi de la baguette en bois de houx et l'avait caressée tendrement. Il avait été surpris de ressentir immédiatement dans son bras la chaleur familière de la magie qui circulait encore en lui._

_Il allait redevenir un sorcier. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il obtienne ses ASPIC. _

_Malgré ses maigres ressources, il avait trouvé le moyen de suivre une formation par correspondance qui dura 6 mois. Les examens s'étaient déroulés au Collège Sorcier de Salem dans le nord du Massachussetts. _

_Il avait obtenu son diplôme avec des mentions honorables dans la plupart des matières. Même en potions ! Il en avait été le premier étonné. _

_D'accord, il allait rentrer. Soit. _

_Mais comment serait-il accueilli ? Ça, il n'en savait rien. _

_Toute son adolescence, il avait été adulé comme le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Pendant un cours instant, il avait été le garçon-qui-a-vaincu, celui à qui on aurait ouvert toutes les portes. _

_Mais maintenait qu'il était le garçon-qui-a-fuit ? Que pourrait-il bien faire ? _

_Travailler au Ministère ? Il y avait peu de chances qu'on lui pardonne sa fuite. Et puis pour faire quoi ? Auror ? Comme si les horreurs de la guerre ne lui avait pas suffit. _

_Médicomage ? Avocat ? Ces fonctions demandaient des diplôme d'études supérieures qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de sitôt, faute de moyens pour financer des études. _

_Ah ça ! On peut dire qu'il avait bien géré sa vie ... _

_Il avait quitté le monde sorcier des gallions plein les poches, il y revenait quasiment sans le sou. _

_Un instant, il avait eu honte de lui. Que penseraient ses parents, Sirius, Remus, tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui, de son comportement ? De sa lâcheté ? _

_Alors que le désespoir menaçait de le submerger, l'évidence s'était imposée d'elle-même. _

_Poudlard._

_Il devait demander un rendez-vous à McGonagall. Après 12 ans, était-elle encore directrice ? Peu importe, c'était sa dernière chance. Sa seule et unique chance à vrai dire. _

_Il lui avait donc écrit une longue lettre dans laquelle il lui expliquait, très simplement, la raison de son départ et son envie de revenir. _

_Il lui faisait part également, en toute humilité, du fait qu'il ne disposait d'aucune qualification particulière excepté ses ASPIC mais qu'il était prêt à effectuer n'importe quelle tâche qu'elle voudrait bien lui confier. _

_En d'autres termes, il avait imploré son aide. _

_Ce n'était certes pas très glorieux de la part du Survivant mais peu lui importait. _

_Il avait mis son orgueil en poche et envoyé le courrier par hibou international. _

_La réponse lui était parvenue cinq jours plus tard :_

« Cher Monsieur Potter,

Votre sollicitation d'emploi nous est bien parvenue.

Le Directeur souhaite vous rencontrer afin d'en discuter plus avant. Il vous attend ce 20 juillet 2010 à 10 heures précises dans son bureau.

Salutations distinguées.

Neville Londubat.

Directeur adjoint ».

_Neville Londubat, directeur adjoint de Poudlard ! C'était une surprise. Harry avait été très content pour lui. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié ce garçon joufflu et un peu gauche mais indiscutablement loyal. Dès lors, il s'étonnait du ton un peu formel de la lettre. Mais bon, c'était sans doute une lettre-type et Harry ne s'en était pas offusqué plus longtemps. _

_Par contre, il semblait clair que McGonagall n'était plus directrice et la lettre ne disait rien quant à l'identité du nouveau directeur. _

_Qu'importe ! Il avait obtenu un rendez-vous et c'était l'essentiel. _

_Fin du flash back_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait donc investi ses derniers gallions dans la réservation d'un portoloin vers Pré-au-Lard et d'une chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment-même.

Son mal de crâne empirait. Comment tout cela était-il possible ?

Il repensait aux propos de Malefoy.

_« Tu étais arrogant, snob, un peu capricieux aussi. _

_... beau à couper le souffle._

_... j'ai été ton meilleur ami. _

_... nous étions les Princes de Poudlard ... _

_... Notre amitié faisait des envieux._

_... Nous étions jeunes, insolents, impétueux et ... différents »_

Il se redressa d'un bon et ouvrit sa malle. Il sortit pêle-mêle des livres, des bibelots, des vêtements pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une farde remplie de coupures de presse.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il écartait les rabats. Il prit un premier article _« Vous savez-qui est de retour ! Le Ministère réagit enfin. »_

Un autre : _« Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ». _

Encore un autre : _« Harry Potter et Dumbledore : menteurs »_.

Et encore d'autres : _« Le Survivant doit-il être interné ? », « Dolores Ombrage reprend les rênes à Poudlard », « Attaque au Département des mystères : arrestation du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy »._

Il y en avait des dizaines comme ça.

Harry prit le temps de toutes les reclasser par ordre chronologique. Il était fébrile. Il tenait là, la preuve qu'il n'était pas fou. Il devait montrer ces articles à Malefoy.

En voulant refermer la malle, ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau d'étoffe en velours. La deuxième baguette. C'était celle de Malefoy. Celle qu'il lui avait arraché des mains lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier au Manoir.

D'un geste, il s'en empara et la mit de côté avec les coupures de presse.

Puis, il prit une plume et un parchemin et griffonna de son écriture petite et nerveuse :

_« Malefoy, _

_Je dois te voir absolument. Je ne suis pas fou. J'ai des preuves. _

_HP »_

Il confia sa missive au hibou de la gérante de l'hôtel.

Comme le destinataire de la lettre se trouvait à deux kilomètres à peine, il reçut la réponse dix minutes plus tard. Les mots étaient tracés sur le même parchemin, d'une écriture fine et soignée.

_« Potter, _

_Demain. Trois balais. 10 heures. _

_DM »_

Curieusement, il se sentit soulagé de revoir le blond demain matin. Tout cette histoire allait peut-être enfin prendre un sens.

Il s'endormit aussitôt après, épuisé par le décalage horaire et par l'énervement.

Il fit des rêves agités, peuplés de Draco Malefoy qui lui répétait trop souvent_ j'ai été ton meilleur ami ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Un ami, un tyran.**

- Voilà pour vous Monsieur Potter, dit Rosmerta en posant deux bièraubeurres sur le comptoir.

Harry y laissa les quelques mornilles que coûtaient les consommations et s'emparant des deux verres, se dirigea vers une table isolée où l'attendait Malefoy.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant son verre au blond.

- Merci. Bon alors Potter ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le brun fit glisser devant Malefoy la farde remplie de coupures de presse.

- Lis ça, lui enjoignit-il. Ce sont des articles de journaux, la Gazette essentiellement, parus entre 1995 et 1998. C'est la preuve que ce que je dis est vrai.

Malefoy posa son verre qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche et ouvrit la farde.

Il examina et lut chaque article collationné. Il ne faisait aucun commentaire mais ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autre.

Il arriva finalement à une coupure de presse qu'Harry avait sciemment placée en dernier :

_**« Lucius Malefoy, accusé d'être un Mangemort**_

_Suite à l'attaque perpétrée par les partisans de Vous-savez-qui au département des Mystères, les Aurors ont procédé à plusieurs arrestations dont celle de Lucius Malefoy._

_Il semble acquis que Malefoy est un fervent partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, autrement dit un Mangemort. _

_A la sortie de l'audience, sa femme Narcissa et son fils Draco, se sont refusés à tout commentaire »_

L'article était illustré d'une photographie de Draco, soutenant sa mère par le bras et lançant un regard noir aux journalistes présents.

- Mais ... qu'est-ce ... ?

Malefoy était sidéré par l'article qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Comment puis-je savoir que ce ne sont pas des faux ? Dit-il finalement, peu convaincu de son propre argument.

- Tu es un sorcier Malefoy ...Vérifie ! Jette tous les contre-sorts possibles et imaginables, tu verras que ce ne sont pas des falsifications.

Ce que le blond s'empressa de faire, en vain.

Il referma les rabats de la farde en soupirant et la restitua à Harry qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

Malefoy prit alors dans la poche de sa cape ce qui ressemblait à une boîte d'allumettes. Après l'avoir touchée du bout de sa baguette, la boîte reprit sa taille normale. Harry put constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un coffret en bois clair.

- Moi aussi je t'ai amené des preuves Potter, dit Malefoy en ouvrant le couvercle du coffret et en retirant un petit paquet de photographies sorcières. Tiens, regarde, lui-dit en lui tendant les clichés.

Sur la première photo, on voyait un petit garçon brun, cheveux en bataille et yeux verts pétillants, dans une tenue de quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor, tenant fièrement son balai en main. Il fut rejoint un instant plus tard par un petit blond, habillés aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Avec un grand sourire, le blond prit le brun par les épaules et tous deux agitèrent la main en direction du photographe.

- C'était juste avant notre premier match de quidditch, précisa Draco. C'était en première année, on était les deux plus jeunes attrapeurs de l'histoire de l'école.

Les autres photos les montraient toujours à deux, riant aux éclats, tantôt à Pré-au-Lard en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige, tantôt à Poudlard lors de la fête d'Halloween, tantôt dans le parc, ...

- Celle-là, c'est au Bal de Noël organisé pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On a eu un succès d'enfer ce soir-là ! Disait Draco avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

Harry contemplait sur la photo, deux beaux jeunes garçons de 14 ans, tous les deux habillés d'une robe de soirée sorcière noire sur une chemise blanche. Harry – car il s'agissait indiscutablement de lui – avait les cheveux plus longs que d'ordinaire et Draco avait renoncé au gel, de sorte que ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient négligemment sur le front et les yeux.

Ils étaient beaux. ... _beaux à couper le souffle_.

Sur la photo suivante, ils devaient avoir 15 ans. Ils étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard et discutaient tranquillement.

_Quand on regarde cette photo, il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute que nous sommes amis,_ se dit Harry.

La dernière photo était la plus troublante. Les deux garçons étaient en maillot de bain et sortaient d'une piscine. Ils approchaient de l'objectif bras dessus bras dessous et hilares avant qu'un homme plus âgé, un grand brun souriant et à l'allure sportive, les rejoignent.

- Celle-ci, expliqua Malefoy, c'est la dernière photo qu'on a prise de nous deux. On venait d'avoir 16 ans. Je crois même que c'était le jour de ton anniversaire. C'est à Palm Beach dans la villa de ton père où tu m'avais invité pour les vacances. Et lui, c'est ton père.

L'estomac de Harry se contracta à la vue de son père, plus âgé que sur la seule photo que lui possédait.

Il caressa du bout du doigt le visage souriant de l'homme. Un inconnu qui lui semblait tellement familier mais un inconnu quand même.

- Et lui ? Il est encore vivant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Malefoy semblait embarrassé de répondre. Il s'y résolut néanmoins.

- Il ... Il est mort le mois dernier. On l'a retrouvé dans sa villa de Palm Beach. Overdose. Il avait déjà eu des problèmes de drogue dans le passé. Il avait même été suspendu par la Ligue Internationale de Quidditch. Il en a grandement voulu à Black car c'est lui qui l'a initié à cette merde. Puis, il a remonté la pente en mettant fin à sa carrière de joueur et en devenant entraîneur des Blacks Falcons de Miami.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Je suis désolé Potter.

- Faut pas ... c'est pas comme si je le connaissais. Pour moi, je suis orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an.

Il continuait de fixer la photo mais cette fois son regard se posait sur le jeune garçon blond qui l'enlaçait par la taille et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose de très drôle au vu du fou rire dont fut pris le Harry de la photo.

- Tu dis que c'est notre dernière photo ensemble ... c'est après ça que ..., commença-t-il, ne parvenant pas à formuler sa pensée.

- Oui, fut tout ce que le blond se contenta de répondre.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être triste ou heureux. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser de cette amitié avec le blond qui semblait pourtant bien réelle.

- Je suis complètement perdu Malefoy ... Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ... dit Harry dont les yeux commençaient à piquer à mesure que le désespoir s'emparait de lui.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux des preuves que nos histoires respectives se tiennent ...

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle de ces deux histoires je préférais avoir vécue, répondit sombrement le brun.

Harry sortit alors de sa veste l'étui de velours qui contenait la baguette d'aubépine.

- Malefoy, tu te souviens de ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la baguette.

- Heu ... oui. C'est mon ancienne baguette. Je te l'avais prêtée pour remplacer la tienne que tu avais cassée. Tu ... tu ne me l'as jamais rendue car peu après, on a eu ce ... différend. Puis ta mère est décédée et tu es parti aux USA.

_Différend. Encore._

- Tu sais Malefoy, tu peux me le dire ! S'énerva subitement Harry.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que si notre amitié n'a pas tenu le coup c'est parce que j'étais gay et que ça te posait un problème. Arrête de toujours parler de _différend _!

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores Potter, siffla dangereusement le blond en se levant. De toute façon, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Adieu Potter.

Harry le retint fermement par le bras. Les yeux douloureusement clos, il dit :

- Reste. S'il te plaît. Reste. J'ai encore besoin de réponses.

Malefoy se calma et se rassit.

- Tu te doutes bien que j'ai une autre explication quant au fait d'être en possession de cette baguette, dit alors Harry.

- J'imagine en effet ... Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je te l'ai arrachée des mains lorsque j'ai été fait prisonnier dans ton Manoir.

Malefoy eut un sourire dépité.

- Je suis vraiment toujours le méchant dans ton histoire ...

- Par forcément ... ce jour-là, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as menti à ton père et tu as sauvé ma putain de vie. Et aujourd'hui, je me demande encore pourquoi ...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Harry avala la dernière gorgée de sa bièraubeurre avant de dire :

- Finalement, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que Voldemort n'ait jamais existé ... Le monde vit en paix depuis des années, certes. Mais tous mes proches sont quand même morts, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon parrain est un criminel notoire. Quant à toi et moi, même si on a été amis un jour, maintenant on se déteste quand même.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et un silence pesant revint entre eux.

Harry sentait son mal de crâne revenir à grande vitesse avec cette impression dérangeante de contempler cette scène de loin, comme s'il en était le simple spectateur.

Sans rien dire, il se leva et retourna au comptoir commander deux autres bièraubeurres.

Quand il posa le verre devant Malefoy, il lui dit :

- Raconte-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que deviennent les autres. Ceux dont tu ne m'as pas encore parlé. J'ai croisé Neville hier. Je sais qu'il est directeur adjoint et professeur de botanique. Mais et les autres ? Ron et Hermione sont mariés ?

- Mariés ? Merlin non ! Ils sont sortis ensemble quelques mois à Poudlard mais ils se sont séparés à la fin de la septième année. Une bonne chose si tu veux mon avis. Ils formaient un couple très mal assorti. Maintenant Hermione est médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Chef du département des blessures par sortilèges. Elle est mariée à Blaise Zabini, un de mes amis de Serptentard qui est médicomage également. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études. Ils ont une petite fille, Violette.

- Et Ron ?

Le visage du blond se rembrunit.

- Après Poudlard, il a suivi la formation d'Auror. Il a gravi les échelons à une vitesse hallucinante et avant qu'on ne comprenne comment, il se présentait au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il a été élu démocratiquement i ans et maintenant, grâce à sa réforme, il est Ministre à vie.

- Quoi ?

Malefoy eut un rictus désabusé.

- Nous vivons peut-être dans un monde en paix mais depuis 5 ans, on vit surtout dans une dictature. Weasley a réussi à faire passer un nombre incroyable de lois qui lui donnent la main mise sur tous les secteurs stratégiques du monde sorcier. Il a sous sa coupe la presse, le Bureau des Aurors et même le Bureau du Procureur. Le dernier bastion qui lui manque, c'est Poudlard. Mais je tiens bon. Plutôt crever que de le laisser se mêler des affaires de mon école, s'enflamma Malefoy, les yeux brillants et les poings crispés.

Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer la détermination qu'il lisait dans le regard gris du blond.

- Mais comment y est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Il a bien berné son monde ! Tout le monde voyait arriver le fils du brave Arthur Weasley, le gentil employé du Ministère sans ambition et amoureux des moldus. Personne ne s'est méfié. Il a commencé par placer ses frères et sa soeur aux postes clés et à partir de là, le lobbying a commencé.

- Et cette histoire de Ministre à vie ?

- L'aboutissement d'un travail de sape du Conseil des Sorciers et du Magenmagot. Il a vidé les deux assemblées de leur pouvoir, progressivement. Maintenant ce sont de simples chambres d'entérinement des décisions du Ministre. Et la dernière, c'est de s'octroyer le pouvoir à vie.

Harry était médusé. Ron, ce grand rouquin un peu gauche, était devenu un tyran.

- Tu sais Potter, reprit Malefoy, quand je t'entends parler de ton Voldemort, je ne suis pas sûr que Weasley en soit très loin. D'accord, il ne fait pas assassiner les gens dans leur lit – du moins par encore – mais c'est un despote, avide de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour le conserver. Et lui aussi veut promouvoir la domination des sorciers sur les moldus.

- Et toi ? Comment Ron a-t-il accepté de te nommer Directeur ?

Malefoy eut ce rictus sournois qu'il arborait si souvent lors de leurs années d'école.

- Parce que je lui ai fait un beau coup de pute ... Ma nomination a été le dernier acte posé par son prédécesseur. Je connaissais Weasley depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas voir clair dans son jeu. Il a essayé de se rapprocher de moi pour que je finance sa campagne. Il comptait monnayer mon soutien en me nommant ambassadeur, histoire sans doute de m'envoyer ensuite à l'autre bout du monde et de se débarrasser de moi. Je suis entré dans son jeu et oui, malheureusement j'ai contribué à sa campagne. Mais c'était la seule manière pour moi de détourner ses soupçons. Pendant ce temps, je suis parvenu à convaincre Shacklebolt de me nommer directeur de Poudlard. Je savais que sitôt au pouvoir, Weasley essayerait d'inféoder la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde sorcier. En modelant les jeunes esprits comme il l'entendait, il s'assurait de centaines de fidèles pour les années à venir. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

- C'est bien ce que je dis... ce monde-ci n'est pas meilleur que l'autre...

- Il semblerait que non, en effet.

Harry sourit tristement.

- Tu sais, dans mon histoire, c'était Dumbledore qui était continuellement en guerre contre le Ministère. Tu me fais un peu penser à lui ...

- Tu évites de me parler de lui et surtout de me comparer à lui, s'emporta alors Malefoy. C'est de sa faute si Weasley est devenu comme ça ! S'il ne l'avait abreuvé à longueur de temps des théories fumeuses de son copain Grindelwald, on n'en serait pas là !

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- Durant la 7ème année, Dumbledore est devenu une sorte de mentor pour Weasley. Ils passaient des heures à discuter de tout, mais surtout de politique et de la marche du monde. C'est comme ça que Weasley a découvert les théories de Grindelwald. _Le plus grand bien. _C'est devenu une véritable obsession chez lui. Et ce qu'il fait pour le moment n'est rien d'autre que la mise en pratique des idées de ce tordu.

- Et Dumbledore ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il s'est retranché dans son manoir de Godric's Hollow depuis plusieurs années. Il a commencé à perdre les pédales après la mort de Grindelwald. Il n'a pas supporté sa disparition.

Harry soupira. Décidément, ce monde-ci ne valait pas forcément mieux que l'autre.

- Et toi ? Comment tu tiens le coup ? Face au Ministère je veux dire, demanda Harry.

- Grâce à ma fortune d'une part. Et mon talent de l'autre. J'ai toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur le commun des mortels. Je suis plus intelligent que la plupart des gens. Plus beau aussi. J'ai un pouvoir de séduction et de persuasion qui surpasse tout ce que Weasley peut imaginer. Et je m'en sers judicieusement.

- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, ironisa Harry.

- La modestie ne sert à rien, sinon à te rendre mou et faible. Si j'étais modeste, il y a longtemps que cette école serrait entre les mains griffues de Weasley !

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs un moment avant que Malefoy ne demande :

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant Potter ?

- Je vais rassembler mes affaires à l'hôtel. Je n'étais là que pour deux nuits. Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je vais rentrer à Londres au Square Grimmaurd.

- La résidence des Black ?

- Oui ... celle dont j'ai hérité quand Si... Oh Merlin ! Dit Harry en regardant Draco d'un regard désespéré. Je n'ai pas hérité de cette maison puisque Sirius est vivant ...

- C'est Régulus Black qui y vit avec sa famille.

- Bon. Et bien, je ne suis pas dans la merde. Je n'ai plus un rond pour me payer l'hôtel et le seul endroit que je croyais encore m'appartenir ne m'appartient pas.

Harry laissa choir sa tête entre ses bras sur la table du pub.

- Tu peux loger à Poudlard, dit alors le blond.

- Malefoy, je ne veux ni de ta pitié ni de ta charité.

- Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. L'hébergement à Poudlard va de pair avec la charge d'enseignant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ... commença Harry en relevant la tête.

- Je veux dire que tu es le nouveau professeur de DCFM à partir du 1er septembre. Tes appartements à Poudlard t'attendent.

- Oui, mais et le Ministère ?

- J'emmerde le Ministère. Il n'est pas encore né celui qui empêchera Draco Malefoy de diriger son école comme il l'entend. Alors tu viens ? dit-il en se levant et lui tendant la main.

Harry se saisit de cette main fine mais néanmoins très masculine. Harry se surprit à en apprécier la chaleur et la douceur. Et regretta de ne pas l'avoir serrée ce matin du 1er septembre 1991.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Trop proches**

- Voilà. C'est ici dit Draco en s'arrêtant devant un grand tableau représentant une charmante sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

- Bonjour ! Dit la sorcière. Je m'appelle Estelle. Tu dois me donner un mot de passe si tu ne veux pas que je laisse entrer le premier venu.

- Heu ... oui, dit Harry. J'y réfléchirai.

Le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer Harry. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans son nouveau lieu de vie, il se retourna pour constater que le blond ne le suivait pas. Il revint sur ses pas.

- Malefoy ? Je ... je pensais que tu entrerais avec moi.

- Tu pensais mal. Bonne installation, Potter. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle Bolo. C'est ton elfe de maison.

Malefoy tourna les talons.

- Hé Malefoy ? Et si ... et si je dois te voir ? Tu ... tu loges où ?

- Je suis le plus souvent dans mon bureau. Tu sais où il se trouve je pense.

Harry piqua un fard. Quelle idée de lui demander où se trouvaient ses appartements ...

Mais finalement, le blond lui dit :

- Et mes appartements sont juste ici. A côté des tiens, dit-il en montrant une tapisserie représentant un sorcier austère et chevelu.

- Ok... Heu... Malefoy, merci pour ... tout ça. Merci d'avoir agit ... en ami.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées, Potter. Toi et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus ami. Tu m'as demandé un emploi, je t'ai engagé car je te pense compétent. Ça s'arrête là, dit-il. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard glacial à Harry, de toute façon, dans ton histoire à toi, on a jamais été amis. On se détestait même. Donc, ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes. Non ?

Comme Harry restait sans répondre, il partit.

Le brun allait entrer dans ses appartements quand il dit à la Sorcière :

- Pour le mot de passe, ce sera _mercurius._

Mercure. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi ce mot mais il lui était venu naturellement alors que le blond le regardait de ses yeux froids.

Ses appartements étaient spacieux et confortables. Les fenêtres du séjour offraient très belle vue sur le parc de Poudlard. Le salon était chaleureux. Les murs d'un vert doux contrastaient agréablement avec les meubles en chêne foncé. Une porte donnait sur un bureau très lumineux. Un escalier en colimaçon donnait sur un étage composé d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain adjacente. Comme dans toute demeure sorcière qui se respecte, le lit était un grand lit à baldaquin. Très confortable pour ce qu'Harry put en juger car à peine allongé, il s'y endormit directement.

Quand il se réveilla, il était presque l'heure du souper. Et il avait toujours cet horrible mal de tête. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à prendre une potion.

Malefoy n'avait rien dit à Harry quant aux heures de repas. Se prenaient-ils dans la grande salle comme le reste de l'année scolaire ?

Comme pour répondre à cette interrogation, un elfe de maison apparut dans un _crac_ sonore.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je suis Bolo, votre elfe de maison. Je suis venu prévenir Monsieur Potter que Monsieur le Directeur l'attend pour le repas du soir à 19 heures précises dans son appartement.

- Merci Bolo.

Et l'elfe disparut aussitôt.

Il était 18 heures. Harry prit le temps de prendre une douche bien chaude qui lui fit du bien. Debout sous le jet brûlant, il repensait aux paroles de Malefoy.

_« Toi et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus ami »_.

_En attendant, il m'invite à prendre le souper chez lui ! Aargh ! Il va me rendre fou avec ses sauts d'humeur !_

Harry termina de se doucher, de se sécher les cheveux et choisit de se vêtir d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont il avait relevé les manches.

A 19 heures précises, il se présenta chez son hôte.

- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda le sorcier de la tapisserie.

- Harry Potter. Monsieur Malefoy m'attend.

Sans rien dire, la tapisserie s'écarta pour laisser entrevoir une porte en chêne qu'Harry poussa. Il se retrouva dans le même salon que la veille.

Draco était debout et discutait avec un homme qu'Harry voyait de dos. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs.

- ... bonne idée, Draco. Merci pour cette invitation.

_Merlin ! Cette voix ! _

Comme Harry entrait, l'homme se retourna vers lui. Le brun crut avoir une attaque quand il le reconnut : Severus Rogue.

Alors qu'il le revoyait agonisant devant lui, Harry dut se faire violence pour se rappeler qu'il était dans une dimension où Rogue était vivant. Et où il était son beau-père.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te revoir mon garçon, dit l'homme est se dirigeant résolument vers lui.

C'était déjà déstabilisant de le savoir vivant mais le voir aussi aimable avec lui, ça l'était encore davantage !

- Hm ... Bonjour prof... Severus.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras. Harry était tendu comme une corde.

- J'ai invité Severus à se joindre à nous pour le souper. Il est en Angleterre jusqu'à la rentrée et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, Potter, dit le blond avec un sourire sardonique.

- Oui ... oui, tout-à-fait.

Le brun n'en menait pas large. Comment allait-il donner le change devant cet homme qui l'avait élevé comme un fils et que lui ne connaissait que comme un acariâtre professeur de potions ?

Il sentait des gouttes de sueur descendre le long de son dos.

_Merde Malefoy ! Quelle ordure tu fais !_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le blond lui dit :

- Ne panique pas Potter. J'ai expliqué à Severus ta _situation_. Je voulais son avis sur ce qui avait bien pu t'arriver.

- Draco m'a tout raconté, confirma Severus. C'est vraiment étrange. Tu as décidément l'art de te mettre dans des situations impossibles Harry.

- Ouais ... je sais. C'est tout moi ça ! Et c'est bien quelque chose de constant. Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre.

Contre toute attente, Rogue se mit à rire, ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

Malefoy les invita tous les deux à passer à table. Le repas servi était délicieux et ils passèrent un moment agréable. Harry se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de Severus.

- J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire dit-il. La seule explication que je vois à ce _désordre_ dans tes souvenirs, ce doit être une faille temporelle.

- Vous ... tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle je me souviens de mon autre vie ?

- Pour le moment, c'est un mystère complet. Mais je compte y travailler. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Et pour réfléchir à une solution pour te rendre ton ancienne vie.

- Tu pourrais faire ça ? S'exclama Harry dont le sourire illuminait déjà toute la pièce. Ça veut dire que je ne serais pas bloqué pour toujours dans ce présent-ci, celui où Voldemort n'a jamais existé ? Où mes meilleurs amis me détestent ou m'ignorent ? Où mon meilleur ami est un tyran ?

A ces mots, Malefoy se crispa.

- Je vais essayer. Je ne te promets rien. Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant. Merci pour ce repas Draco. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Harry. Je repasserai te voir bientôt.

- Moi, ça m'a fait plaisir de te connaître Sev dit Harry en lui donnant l'accolade.

L'homme traversa la tapisserie laissant Harry et Draco en tête à tête.

Harry ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il devait faire. Rester ou rentrer chez lui ?

La question ne se posa pas car Malefoy lui dit :

- Un whisky pur feu, Potter ?

- Je veux bien merci.

Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence.

- Tu ... tu crois que Severus arrivera à me faire retrouver ma vie d'avant ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui en est capable, c'est lui.

Le brun se rembrunit.

- Et bien quoi Potter ? Tu veux retrouver ton autre vie, non ? Ton statut de Sauveur, ton cher ami Ron.

- Oh Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je perdrai en retournant dans mon ancienne vie ? Ici, j'ai eu une vie, une vraie ! J'ai une enfance, une adolescence, des parents ! Le problème c'est que je ne m'en souviens plus ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! C'est comme si je vivais la vie de quelqu'un d'autre !

Dans l'énervement Harry s'était levé brusquement. Il arpentait la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Son mal de tête empirait.

Malefoy se leva à son tour et se planta devant le brun.

- C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux retrouver une vie où tu _sais_ que tu es orphelin, une vie dans laquelle on t'a volé ton enfance. Une vie que tu as fuit pendant 12 ans Potter, tellement elle était belle, asséna le blond.

- Arrête Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu ne sais rien. TU ENTENDS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Harry agrippa Malefoy par les épaules et le plaqua durement contre le mur. Ils étaient tellement proches que Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Malefoy se mélanger au sien. Ils étaient proches. Trop proches.

Et toujours cette enclume dans sa tête ...

Il sentait la chaleur du corps du blond contre le sien. Et surtout, il sentait qu'il durcissait dangereusement.

Malefoy dut le percevoir car une lueur sadique passa dans ses yeux.

Le temps s'arrêta. Quand il reprit son cours, les lèvres de Harry étaient collées à celles du blond dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre.

Harry ne sut jamais qui avait initié le mouvement mais il était sûr d'une chose : ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ça ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Il ne sut jamais non plus lequel des deux avait ouvert la bouche en premier mais rien d'autre n'importait que cette langue chaude au goût de whisky qui lui bouleversait les sens.

Ses mains, mues par une volonté propre, pressaient la nuque pâle de Malefoy afin d'approfondir encore ce baiser vertigineux.

Puis la situation lui échappa complètement.

Il se trouva propulsé sur le divan, Malefoy à genoux entre ses jambes qui s'activait à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, les boutons de son pantalon étaient ouverts et une main tenait fermement la base de son sexe, douloureux tellement il était tendu. Le moindre geste du blond le ferait jouir sur le champ, il en était sûr.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Malefoy darda sur lui un regard d'une lubricité tellement affolante qu'Harry gémissait déjà.

En ne le quittant pas des yeux, le blond descendit lentement son visage vers l'organe qu'il tenait en main. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bouche de Malefoy, de ses lèvres roses, encore gonflées par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, rendues légèrement humides par cette langue qui les caressait à intervalle régulier.

Quand dans un sourire mauvais, Malefoy entrouvrit ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge, Harry crut suffoquer de plaisir. Mais quand le blond ouvrit la bouche et le prit tout entier, il ne fallut qu'un seul mouvement de succion pour que le brun se libère dans un râle puissant.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Retour à la réalité**

- AAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHH !

- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien ! Disait une voix de femme.

Harry s'était redressé dans son lit tel un ressort. Il était couvert de sueur et de ...

Oh Merlin. Magnifique. Splendide. Exactement comme quand il avait 14 ans. Sauf qu'il en avait 30. Et que ce genre de _chose_ n'était plus censée arriver à un homme de 30 ans.

Il formula rapidement un sort de nettoyage avant que l'infirmière ne réalise son état.

_Et quel état ! Putain que c'était bon ! Une jouissance comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Et dire qu'il devait tout cela à ..._

- MALEFOY ! rugit-il. Sale connard, tu vas me le payer, pestait-il entre ses dents tout en rabattant les couvertures pour sortir du lit d'hôpital.

- Monsieur Potter, restez tranquille ou je serai obligée de vous donner une potion calmante !

Mais le brun n'écoutait rien. Déjà il enfilait son jeans et son t-shirt qui étaient posés sur une chaise à proximité.

- Monsieur Potter ! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? criait l'infirmière à un Harry qui ouvrait la porte de la chambre à la volée.

- COMMETTRE UN MEURTRE ! eut-il le temps de répondre avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Pieds nus, inconscient de l'image qu'il donnait de lui, Harry arriva enfin à destination: le 3ème étage de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, réservé aux laboratoires d'analyses médicales et de préparation de potions.

Dans un grand fracas, il entra dans le dernier labo au fond du couloir. La personne qui s'y trouvait ne sursauta même pas suite à cette arrivée tonitruante. Elle se contenta de dire, de cette voix traînante :

- Toujours aussi discret, Potter.

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une poigne de fer le plaquait contre le mur.

- PUTAIN ! MALEFOY ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ?

- Toujours aussi poli également, susurra le blond manifestement pas déstabilisé par la colère de Potter.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? Éructait toujours le brun.

- D'abord, moi je n'ai rien fait, répondit calmement Malefoy comme s'il avait une conversation de salon, négligeant le fait qu'il était pressé contre un mur, le bras de Potter en travers de la gorge. C'est toi qui est venu foutre en l'air ma potion. Bousiller des centaines d'heures de travail acharné juste parce que tu ne sais pas maîtriser tes nerfs.

Le ton de Malefoy était maintenant beaucoup moins calme mais toujours aussi froid. D'un geste, il se débarrassa de la poigne du brun et renversa la situation en l'agrippant par le col de son t-shirt.

- Donc, il me semble, Potter, O grand Auror de mes deux, que tu es mal placé pour venir me gueuler dessus alors qu'à cause toi, j'ai perdu tout mon travail ! Tu as une idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Criait-il à présent. Cette potion, je devais la soumettre au comité de bioéthique le mois prochain ! Si je ne le fais pas, je perd mes subventions ! JE PERDS MON BOULOT !

Pour le coup, Harry se sentait mal.

Il se rappelait très bien être venu au labo de Malefoy dans un but bien précis : l'emmerder. Le provoquer. Lui chercher misère.

Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec cet aristocrate, trop snob, trop blond et trop beau. Mais là, ça devenait viscéral. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui lancer des piques, que ça termine en dispute et – encore mieux – en bonne baston, à la moldue.

Des coups, des lèvres qui saignent, des peaux écorchées. Voilà ce dont le Sauveur avait désespérément besoin.

Pourtant, l'action ne manquait pas à son quotidien. Depuis 9 ans qu'il était Auror, dont 5 en tant que chef d'équipe, sa vie n'avait jamais manqué de piquant.

Après la guerre, il avait eu vaguement l'envie de tout envoyer paître mais il s'était ravisé. Il avait commencé la formation à l'Ecole des Aurors avec Ron et trois ans après ils intégraient tous les deux le Ministère.

Sa vie était belle. Il adorait son job. Ils adorait ses amis. Ron et Hermione vivaient ensemble depuis quelques années. Hermy était médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste.

Certes sa vie sentimentale n'était pas très stable mais son travail ne lui permettait pas autre chose. Il se contentait donc de nuits aussi idylliques qu'éphémères dans les bras de jeunes hommes rencontrés dans les bars.

Car oui, le Survivant, le Sauveur ou Merlin sait quel autre nom on pouvait lui donner, était gay.

La nouvelle avait fait la une de Sorcière Hebdo pendant plusieurs semaines et avait arraché des cris de désespoir à toutes les sorcières jeunes et moins jeunes.

L'homosexualité de Harry ne datait pas d'hier et ses proches étaient au courant. Mais il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas dévoiler sa vie privée au grand public. Il y était bien parvenu jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses ex, frustré et revanchard, lâche l'information à un journaliste.

Puis la presse était brusquement passée à autre chose parce qu'il était revenu. _Lui_. Son cauchemar. Sa Némésis.

Draco Malefoy, ex-mangemort de son état, acquitté et dûment rétabli dans ses droits et dans ses titres après le décès de ses parents à Azkaban, avait été engagé par le Ministère comme chercheur en potions.

Après s'être exilé en Allemagne pour suivre des études de Maître des Potions au prestigieux Institut d'Etude et de Maîtrise des Potions de Hambourg, il était revenu en Grande-Bretagne, bardé de diplômes et polyglotte. Il avait en effet suivi une formation spécialisée dans la confection et la détection des poisons à Alexandrie et à New Delhi et son avis faisait également autorité en matière de reconnaissance des venins de serpents.

Malefoy était de ces personnes que les épreuves et les humiliations rendent encore plus coriaces. C'est donc avec une morgue et un self-contrôle tout britannique que le blond était revenu dans sa mère patrie.

Il travaillait pour le Ministère depuis 2 ans à l'élaboration d'une potion très particulière et ultra confidentielle. Harry était informé de ses cherches car elle impliquait l'importation d'ingrédients dangereux soumis à un contrôle drastique.

Il s'agissait d'une potion dite de _Révélation des Destins, _censée donner à celui qui l'absorbe une vision des différentes destinées qui auraient pu être les siennes en fonction des choix qu'il pose.

Le Comité de bioéthique surveillait étroitement la confection de cette potion car, à l'instar du Miroir du Riséd, un usage non contrôlé pourrait amener à des psychoses et des troubles psychologiques.

Cela faisait donc deux ans que Malefoy, patiemment, presque religieusement, mettait au point son breuvage.

Parallèlement – et au grand dam de Harry – il travaillait avec l'équipe du brun pour laquelle ils préparait les potions dont ils avaient besoin durant leurs missions et pour laquelle il procédait également aux analyses de tel poison ou tel venin.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait prétexté une quelconque anomalie dans un des rapports du blond pour débarquer à Sainte-Mangouste et lui dire sa façon de penser.

_Flash-Back_

_- C'est n'importe quoi ton rapport, Malefoy ! Tu as dû faire une erreur quelque part. _

_- Je ne commets jamais d'erreur. _

_- Mais ta conclusion n'a aucun sens ! _

_- Si elle en a, Potter. C'est juste qu'il faut un cerveau pour pouvoir la comprendre. Et comme tu en es dépourvu depuis ta naissance, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes rien. Il ne faut donc pas t'inquiéter. Donne le rapport à lire à quelqu'un d'autre ..._

_- Espèce d'enculé ! Tu vas..._

_- Tsssst... Potter. Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des préférences sexuelles des autres. Surtout toi ... _

_- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !_

_- Hmmm ... Tu te proposes ?_

_Ce fut la phrase en trop et Harry se jeta littéralement sur le blond. Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit basculer en arrière. Malefoy percuta la table qui se trouvait derrière lui et sur laquelle était posée un petit récipient en verre contenant un liquide de couleur bleu outremer. _

_Le basculement de la table fit choir le récipient aux pieds de Harry. Quand le verre se brisa, une volute de fumée bleue s'éleva dans les airs et s'infiltra dans les narines du brun. _

_Malefoy, qui savait que sa potion devenait gazeuse au contact de l'air, eu juste le temps de se saisir d'un masque de protection avant que les vapeurs bleues ne parviennent jusqu'à lui. _

_Recroquevillé au fond de la pièce, il ne put que constater la perte de tant et tant d'heures de travail ainsi qu'Harry, allongé sur le sol, endormi, en train de vivre une autre vie. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Malefoy regardait Harry d'un oeil noir.

- Je ... je suis désolé Malefoy. Mais ... je ... tu as tes notes, non ? Tout ton travail n'est pas perdu quand même ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai des notes, sombre crétin ! Mais la préparation de la potion en elle-même prends 4 lunes ! Je ne serai jamais prêt dans un mois. TU COMPRENDS CA ! Dit-il en tapotant d'un doigt hargneux le crâne de Harry.

Le brun soupira. Il était conscient d'être responsable de la perte du travail de Malefoy mais sa colère restait quand même dirigée contre cet exaspérant et torride personnage. L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre avait été vraiment traumatisante.

Devant l'air sombre de Harry, le blond demanda :

- Ça a marché au moins ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Les yeux gris de Malefoy s'allumèrent d'une lueur de joie qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu et il se dit que le blond était encore plus beau quand il était heureux.

_Merde Potter ! C'est Malefoy !_

- Il faut absolument que tu me racontes ton expérience Potter, dit Malefoy qui cherchait frénétiquement après une plume et parchemin pour prendre des notes. Je dois tout savoir.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Potter ! S'impatientait le blond. Jamais je n'aurais pu tester cette potion in vivo avant des mois. Mais toi tu l'as absorbée par accident ! Tu vas donc tout me dire, histoire de savoir si je dois changer quelque chose à la formule. Merlin ! C'est génial, je vais pouvoir progresser deux fois plus vite maintenant... Peut-être que le comité me laissera tout de même poursuivre, disait Malefoy plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Une colère noire s'empara du Survivant qui colla une droite – encore – à Malefoy.

Ce dernier s'affala sur le mur et jeta un regard éberlué à Harry.

- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON PUTAIN DE COBAYE MALEFOY !

Et le brun partit en claquant violemment la porte.

- Oh mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon petit pote Potty ... se dit Malefoy, jamais à court de ressources.

Reprenant toute sa dignité, Malefoy quitta son laboratoire en se massant la joue, pour se diriger vers les locaux du comité de bioéthique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Et je devenais Ministre à vie ? Hmm. Ça c'est un putain de bon plan ! Dit Ron en s'affalant un peu plus dans son divan et en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Je devrais y penser tiens !

- RON ! le réprimanda Hermione. Tu n'étais rien de moins qu'un tyran !

- Ouaaaais ! répondit le rouquin avec un sourire de bienheureux.

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine parfaitement béate de son ami.

S'il n'avait rien voulu raconter à Malefoy, il s'était empressé de s'inviter chez Ron et Hermione pour le faire un compte-rendu détaillé de l'évènement. En omettant bien sûr, les dix dernières minutes.

_Les dix meilleures minutes de ma vie ! _Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Alors qu'Hermione discourait toute seule sur la dangerosité de cette potion, les pensées de Harry le ramenèrent à ce moment précis de ce rêve où Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Car oui, il avait décidé que c'était Malefoy qui avait ouvert les hostilités et pas lui. Pour une fois.

Il sentait encore le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche et se demanda s'il avait vraiment ce goût-là. Tout comme il se demanda si Malefoy était aussi doué avec sa langue et sa bouche que son rêve l'avait laissé supposer.

Curieusement, Harry en était convaincu. Le blond devait valoir son pesant de gallions au lit, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Ceci étant, cette affirmation mériterait d'être vérifiée quand même ...

- ... n'est-ce-pas, Harry ?

La voix d'Hermione le ramena sur terre. Ses yeux vagues et son sourire béat devaient être du plus bel effet.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas Harry ! S'indigna la petite brune.

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Tu disais ?

- Je disais qu'il faudrait aller voir le comité de bioéthique et leur demander de faire cesser les recherches sur cette potion. C'est trop dangereux !

Faire cesser les recherches ? Supprimer les subventions de Malefoy ? Ça voudrait dire fermer son département et inviter le blond à trouver un emploi ailleurs. Ça voudrait dire que le blond partirait. Ailleurs. Loin.

- Non.

Le ton catégorique de Harry surprit Hermione.

- Mais enfin Harry ! Tu as testé cette potion contre ton gré et tu as bien vu les effets qu'elle peut avoir !

- Justement ! Cette potion fonctionne ! Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité. Donc, non, je ne demanderai pas au comité de faire cesser les recherches de Malefoy.

Laissant Hermione à ses craintes et ses récriminations, Ron demanda pour la troisième fois à Harry de lui raconter comment il était devenu Ministre de la Magie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, la belle vie de Harry reprit son cours normal pendant ... deux heures.

A peine était-il arrivé à son bureau qu'un courrier interne urgent lui parvint.

Il émanait du Comité de bioéthique.

_« Monsieur Potter, _

_Nous avons été informé de l'incident relatif à la potion sur laquelle Monsieur Malefoy travaillait à la demande du département des Mystères et sous notre surveillance. _

_Nous sommes consternés d'apprendre les circonstances dans lesquelles cette potion a été gâchée. _

_Après en avoir conféré avec Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, il apparaît que vous détenez une part de responsabilité non négligeable dans l'anéantissement du travail de votre collègue. _

_Il nous paraît dès lors injuste de sanctionner Monsieur Malefoy et nous avons décidé de maintenir ses subventions. _

_Cependant, dans la mesure où vous avez absorbé la potion et afin de faciliter la reprise des recherches de Monsieur Malefoy, nous vous enjoignons de lui faire un compte-rendu fidèle et détaillé de l'expérience que vous avez vécue. _

_Nous vous précisons que, vu le caractère potentiellement traumatisant de l'expérience que vous avez vécue, l'entretien aura lieu en présence également de la psychomage Alvarez._

_Le rendez-vous est fixé à demain, 9 heures dans la salle 5.02 au département des mystères. _

_Salutations distinguées, _

_Esmeralda Perkins_

_Directrice du Comité de Bioéthique »_

- Et merde !

Harry sortit de son bureau comme un boulet de canon, bousculant Ron au passage sans même s'excuser.

Il fila droit au bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie. Kingsley ne se formalisait pas des entrées fracassantes de Harry qui ne se souciait jamais de prendre rendez-vous ou simplement de demander à la secrétaire si le Ministre était disponible ou non.

Il entrait, c'est tout.

- Kingsley ! C'est quoi ce merdier ? Dit Harry en montrant la lettre au Ministre.

- Harry ... commença-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller raconter mon _expérience_ à un psychomage et encore moins en présence de ce crétin de Malefoy !

- HARRY !

Shackelbolt n'élevait jamais la voix et cela surprit le brun.

- Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous et tu vas leur donner tous les détails de ce que tu as vécu dans ce rêve, c'est compris !

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ton comportement avec Malefoy. Tu le cherches à longueur de journée ! Et non content de ça, tu sabotes son travail. C'est grave ce que tu as fait Harry ! Malefoy fait un travail remarquable ici et tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui comme ça. Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard bon sang !

- Il ne se prive pas non plus de ...

- Je me moque de savoir qui commence. Merlin Harry ! Grandis un peu !

Harry était vexé des propos du Ministre parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait raison.

Avec Malefoy, c'était toujours comme s'ils avaient 11 ans.

- Est-ce ... est-ce que je serai obligé de tout expliquer ? Je veux dire, il y a des choses _très privées_ qui n'apporteront rien aux recherches de Malefoy ...

- Peu importe tes sordides petits secrets Harry. Rien ne sera écarté car tu subiras un prélèvement de souvenirs qui seront examinés dans une pensine. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de trier l'information ou de couper un souvenir, tu sais très bien que cela se verra !

Le ton de Kingsley était suffisamment menaçant pour dissuader Harry d'essayer. Il allait partir quand la voix du Ministre résonna derrière lui :

- Harry, je t'aime bien et toi aussi tu fais un travail remarquable en tant qu'Auror mais j'ai été trop indulgent avec toi. Et maintenant c'est terminé.

_Ouch ... ça fait mal ça. J'ai un peu abusé, je crois_.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à remplir sa paperasse en retard. Les mots de Kingsley pesaient lourds sur son coeur.

Et il appréhendait le lendemain.

_Demain, rien ne sera plus pareil. _

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Examen de conscience**

- Installez-vous Monsieur Potter. Mon nom est Carmen Alvarez. Comme vous le savez, je suis psychomage et mon rôle ce matin est de faire un débriefing sur le rêve que vous avez vécu sous la potion expérimentale de Monsieur Malefoy. Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy est présent également puisque votre expérience va lui permettre de poursuivre ses recherches.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

- Bien. Je vais procéder à l'extraction de vos souvenirs. Détendez-vous.

La psychomage appuya le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de Harry.

Ce dernier se sentit parcouru d'un frisson quand le filament argenté renfermant ses souvenirs se trouva happé par la baguette. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais toujours étrange.

- Parfait, continua la psychomage en déposant délicatement le filament dans une bassine en pierre. Souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ?

- Heu ... non. Je préfère attendre.

Hors de question pour Harry de voir en direct la tête de Malefoy quand il arrivera au moment critique.

Malefoy et Alvarez plongèrent la tête dans la pensine.

Pendant ce temps, Harry laissa divaguer ses pensées.

Il repensait aux paroles de Kingsley et à ce besoin presque physique qu'il avait de provoquer le blond.

C'était déjà comme ça à Poudlard. Harry ne passait une bonne journée que s'il avait pu invectiver son ennemi.

Quand, après la guerre et après avoir été acquitté, Malefoy était parti étudier à l'étranger, Harry en avait été très contrarié. Puis finalement, le temps aidant, il était passé à autre chose et avait réussi à l'oublier.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, car sitôt que la presse annonça le retour du fils prodigue, le brun devint fébrile. Et quand il fut acquis que Malefoy et lui seraient collègues, il devint carrément intenable.

Même Ron, pourtant patient quand il s'agissait de Harry et jamais à court de critiques quand il s'agissait de Malefoy, lui fit remarquer qu'il exagérait.

Pour autant, Harry ne se calma pas et se fit un devoir de pourrir chaque journée que Malefoy passait au Ministère ou à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il se rendait compte pourtant que ce comportement n'était pas normal.

Et ce rêve ... Il avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé le baiser et surtout il avait aimé la bouche de son ennemi autour de son sexe. Rien que d'y penser, il durcissait.

La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même. Il voulait Malefoy. Il avait envie de lui.

_Et là, t'es vraiment mal barré mon pote parce que jamais Draco Malefoy n'acceptera de coucher avec toi. _

Un temps indéterminé passa encore avec que la psychomage et le blond ne se relèvent de la pensine.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry regarda directement Malefoy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Au mieux l'habituel masque de froideur, dénué de toutes émotions qu'il arborait mieux que quiconque. Au pire, le rictus moqueur qui était sa marque de fabrique.

Mais pas de la tristesse. Or, Malefoy avait l'air triste, bouleversé même. Bien sûr, cela dura à peine quelques secondes le temps de mettre le masque en place. Mais trop tard. Harry l'avait vu et le blond le savait.

- Bien Monsieur Potter. C'était fort intéressant, commença la psychomage.

_Tu parles que c'était intéressant. Une petite turlutte en live, c'est cool, non ? _

Alvarez reprit :

- Il semble que la potion a induit une double modification de votre réalité. Tout d'abord, dans votre propre vécu après la bataille puisque vous avez décidé de partir et de courir le monde. Modification du vécu des personnes qui vous entourent également puisque quand vous vous présentez à Poudlard, vous comprenez que non seulement Voldemort n'a jamais existé mais également que votre vie a été complètement différente. Commençons tout d'abord par votre décision de tout abandonner après la bataille. Est-ce un sentiment que vous avez effectivement ressenti ?

- Hmm... oui, en effet. Après la guerre, quand j'ai vu tous ces morts, quand j'ai pris conscience que si je m'étais rendu plutôt à Voldemort, certains seraient peut-être encore en vie ... j'ai ... j'ai voulu partir. Tout abandonner.

C'était difficile d'évoquer ces choses devant Malefoy qui le regardait maintenant d'un oeil perçant.

- Donc, poursuivit Alvarez en se tournant cette fois vers Malefoy, ce que nous avons vu est effectivement une des alternatives que Monsieur Potter avait envisagée. C'est excellent ! C'est la preuve que la potion fonctionne Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'un air réjoui.

Malefoy acquiesça en silence tout en reprenant des notes.

- Et concernant votre décision de voyager et la ruine qui s'ensuivit ? Vous semblez fort affecté de ce que vos proches pourraient penser de votre décision. Vous évoquez la lâcheté. Est-ce là votre sentiment ? demanda Alvarez.

- Oui ... je me suis senti lâche. C'est pour ça que finalement je ne suis pas parti. Je devais rester. Pour tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour moi.

Malefoy eut un petit reniflement méprisant mais Harry ne releva pas.

- Passons maintenant à la modification de votre passé. Le Harry du rêve n'a du tout eu la même vie que la vôtre. Il était extrêmement riche et ils avaient ses parents, du moins jusqu'à un certain point de l'histoire. Aviez-vous le sentiment d'être plus heureux ?

- Non, dit Harry après un temps de réflexion. Au final, je me suis quand même retrouvé orphelin, bien plus tard certes. Mais orphelin quand même. Et ... surtout, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir d'amis.

- Parlons-en de vos amis. Monsieur Weasley joue un rôle fort peu élogieux ... Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Harry prit une inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que Ron m'envie. Qu'il voudrait être sous le feu des projecteurs. Alors que moi je déteste ça, dit Harry beaucoup plus bas.

- Dans votre rêve, il devient un tyran ...

- Peut-être parce que ceux qui veulent le pouvoir à tout prix sont destinés à en faire un mauvais usage ...

Croyait-il vraiment Ron capable de tels abus ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Alvarez revint à la charge.

- Parlons de Monsieur Malefoy, si vous le voulez bien.

_Non, je ne veux pas._

- Dans votre rêve, il vous explique et il vous prouve que vous étiez amis, rappelle inutilement la psychomage. De votre côté, vous le détestez. Or, il semble tout de même que soyez affecté à l'idée de ne pas avoir le souvenir de cette amitié, voire même à l'idée de l'avoir perdue. Qu'en est-il ?

_C'est quitte ou double Harry. C'est le moment de montrer que tu es un Gryffondor. _

Harry prit une grande inspiration et regarda Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait cessé d'écrire et attendait manifestement une réponse.

- Oui, j'étais affecté à cette idée. Le fait de savoir que lui et moi aurions pu être amis était perturbant mais ... agréable aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on soit ennemis. Ce sont les circonstances qui ont décidé pour nous. Et c'est vrai que ça m'a rendu triste de savoir que cette amitié n'avait pas survécu. Car ... elle paraissait sincère et ... belle, termina Harry dans un souffle.

Malefoy le regardait toujours. Quelque chose dans ses prunelles d'argent vacilla légèrement. Puis il se remit à écrire.

Alvarez continuait :

- Par la voix de Monsieur Malefoy, vous attribuez au professeur Dumbledore une part de responsabilité dans la débâcle que connaît le monde sorcier de votre rêve. Dans cette vie-ci, vous lui en avez voulu ?

- Oui, je lui en ai voulu. De m'avoir caché des choses. De m'avoir élevé dans le seul but d'être une arme contre Voldemort. Je sais qu'au final, c'était la seule solution mais ... j'aurais aimé avoir le choix. Je ... je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul.

La plume de Malefoy arrêta de crisser sur le papier. Il ne dit rien ni ne releva la tête.

- Vous semblez pourtant contrarié que dans le rêve Voldemort n'existe pas ...

- Oui et non. Oui parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on me volait mon destin, le seul que j'ai jamais eu. Et non, parce que ce destin, je m'en serais bien passé. Quoi qu'au final, même sans Voldemort, le monde sorcier semble tourner mal.

- Vous avez revu le Professeur Rogue, vivant. Vous sembliez heureux de cette perspective. Qu'en est-il ?

- Et bien, c'était déstabilisant. J'ai vu le professeur Rogue mourir sous mes yeux et les souvenirs qu'il m'a confié avant son décès m'ont montré qu'il n'était pas l'homme que je croyais. Alors, l'idée que nous ayons pu être proches m'a rendue heureux, en effet.

- Quel est votre sentiment général après cette expérience ?

- Il est ... complexe. Se retrouver dans une destinée qui n'est pas la sienne est très perturbant. Comme je n'avais pas été préparé à ce que j'allais vivre, j'ai vraiment cru devenir fou. Je perdais tous mes repères. Je n'arrivais même pas à me réjouir que, dans une de ces vies-là, j'avais eu une enfance et une adolescence normale. Ceci étant dit, je retiendrai une chose : on ne peut pas vraiment changer le destin. Pour ce qui me concerne, toutes les personnes qui me sont chères et qui sont décédées, le sont aussi dans cette « autre vie ». Alors, finalement, je ne regrette presque rien de ce qu'est ma vie réelle.

- Presque ?

- J'aurais aimé mieux connaître Severus Rogue et Draco Malefoy.

- Pour ce qui est de Monsieur Malefoy, ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard, dit la psychomage avec un sourire un peu triste.

Miss Alvarez termina de noter quelque chose et rassembla ses documents.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter. Ce sera tout pour moi. Je vous laisse avec Monsieur Malefoy. Celui-ci doit voir avec vous certaines questions spécifiques. Si vous avez des questions et si vous souhaitez reparler de cette expérience, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

- Merci, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

- Au revoir Monsieur Potter, dit Alvarez en quittant la pièce.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou non d'être seul avec le blond.

Celui continuait inlassablement d'écrire sur ses parchemins et ne semblait pas décidé à aborder ces questions _spécifiques._

Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

- Tu es donc resté conscient durant tout le rêve que la vie qui se déroulait devant toi n'était pas censée être la tienne ...

- Oui, pour ce qui concerne la partie où Voldemort n'existait pas et où j'avais une vie d'ado normale. Par contre, j'étais bel et bien convaincu d'avoir fuit après la bataille et d'être ruiné.

- Pendant le rêve, as-tu ressenti des sensations ... particulières. Faim, soif, douleur, ... hm, plaisir ?

- Je ressentais la faim et la soif. La fatigue aussi. Et puis j'avais un terrible mal de tête.

Cette information semblait intéresser Malefoy.

- Un mal de tête, dis-tu ? De quelle nature ? Diffus ? Localisé ?

- Un peu les deux. La douleur commençait de manière diffuse pour finir par se fixer. Comme un marteau qui frappe une enclume.

Le blond prenait note avec frénésie. Harry crut nécessaire de poursuivre.

- Quant au plaisir ... oui, je ressentais le plaisir. La tristesse aussi.

- Le sujet semble en mesure de ressentir tout le panel des émotions humaines, murmurait le blond pour lui-même alors qu'il griffonnait toujours. Autre chose ?

- Et bien, durant tout ce temps, j'avais l'impression d'être hors de mon corps. De me voir interagir avec les autres tout en étant un simple spectateur. C'était étrange comme sensation.

- Hmm. Intéressant, ça, dit le blond en notant toujours.

Depuis le début de l'entretien, Malefoy avait rempli facilement quatre parchemins qui étaient maintenant couverts de son écriture fine et élégante.

- Bien. Merci Potter. Je pense que tout cela me sera très utile pour poursuivre mes recherches et améliorer la formule.

Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Alors qu'il approchait de la porte, Harry l'interpella.

- Malefoy ! ... Pour ... pour ce que tu as vu ...

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler Potter.

Et il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**/!/ /!/ LEMON /!/**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Obsession**

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malefoy est absent.

- Mais vous m'avez déjà dit ça il y a une semaine !

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

Harry s'en alla en soupirant. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se rendait au labo de Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste et à chaque fois, c'était le même refrain : il était absent.

Harry voulait absolument lui parler. Il ne supportait pas de rester sur des non-dits et surtout, il ne supportait pas de ne pas le voir depuis plus d'une semaine.

_Aux grands maux les grands remèdes_.

Harry reprit la cheminette vers le Ministère et descendit directement au bureau du Ministre.

En prenant soin de s'annoncer cette fois, il demanda à parler à Kingsley. Malgré leur dernière conversation et le froid qu'elle avait laissé, le Ministre fut prompt à recevoir le brun.

- Bonjour Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je ... ça va faire plus d'une semaine que Malefoy est absent et je me demandais ... Harry bafouillait plus qu'il ne parlait.

- Tu te demandais quoi ?

- Hm... je me demandais s'il était malade ou ... je ne sais pas ... sa secrétaire ne veut rien me dire.

Le Ministre partit d'un grand rire de sa voix chaude et profonde.

- Harry ! Il y a deux semaines, tu mettais son labo presque à sac et aujourd'hui, tu t'inquiètes de son sort !

- Ben justement ... j'espère que son absence n'est pas due à l'incident ...

- Non, rassures-toi. Il est congé voilà tout. Il m'a demandé de lui accorder trois semaines de repos, ce que j'ai fait bien volontiers. Il n'a quasiment jamais été absent ces deux dernières années, il le mérite bien.

- ah. Bon. Merci Kingsley.

Harry sortit du bureau un peu désappointé. Décidément, il n'aimait pas quand le blond était absent. Puis, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et que les deux semaines restantes passeraient peut-être vite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ce soir-là, de retour à son appartement, Harry était d'humeur morose. On était vendredi et il n'avait aucun projet.

Ron et Hermione partaient pour le weekend et la plupart de ses autres collègues étaient pris.

Harry habitait un loft dans le Londres moldu à Notting Hill. L'endroit était assez grand et très lumineux. Les murs entièrement blancs contrastaient agréablement avec le parquet couleur miel. Deux grands canapés blancs également, invitaient à la détente. Un grand tapis bariolé d'inspiration indienne apportait de la couleur à l'intérieur.

Le brun se vautra dans son canapé et se demanda pour la centième fois ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Une évidence s'imposa à lui : il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

Il prit une douche et s'habilla en conséquence. Un slim noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur qui soulignait ses biceps et chacun des muscles de son torse. Il passa une veste noire par dessus, prit ses clés et sortit de chez lui. Destination le _Black Shadow_ à Soho.

Harry était un habitué du lieu et n'eut pas à faire la file. Le videur, un grand malabar nommé Toby le reconnut immédiatement et le fit entrer par la porte VIP.

Le Black Shadow était le lieu d'oubli par excellence. La musique y était assourdissante, les lumières des stroboscopes et les lasers y étaient aveuglants.

Harry descendit les marches qui menait au coeur du nightclub d'un pas décontracté. Il avait son petit rituel. D'abord prendre un verre au bar et observer la foule afin de repérer une cible potentielle. Danser et danser encore. Et puis baiser si l'occasion se présentait.

Il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante et Harry abandonna sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il commanda directement deux vodka martini dont une qu'il avala d'un trait, histoire de se détendre.

Il sentit la chaleur bienfaisante de l'alcool se répandre dans son estomac et rapidement gagner le reste de son corps.

Nonchalamment accoudé au bar, il observait la piste de danse quand il avisa au milieu de la foule une tête blonde. Il avait tendance ces derniers temps à s'arrêter sur tous les hommes blonds qu'il croisait. Mais soit le blond était trop doré, soit trop cendré, soit pire, artificiel.

Harry vida son verre et se mêla à la foule pour s'approcher de sa cible. Ce blond là était parfait. Un blond tellement clair qu'il en paraissait presque blanc.

Il regarda le danseur se déhancher quelques instants et apprécia l'étroitesse de ses hanches, la longueur de ses jambes et la rondeur de ses fesses mises en valeur dans un jeans brut ajusté. La chemise cintrée bleu roi laissait deviner un dos pas trop large et finement musclé.

En boîte, Harry était complètement désinhibé. Les gens qu'il y rencontrait étaient des moldus qui ne le connaissait ni lui ni sa cicatrice et qu'il ne revoyait jamais ensuite.

C'est donc sans complexe qu'il vint se placer derrière le danseur blond et poser ses mains sur ses hanches afin d'imposer son rythme.

L'inconnu se tendit imperceptiblement mais s'abandonna très vite. Il était quelques centimètres plus grand que Harry et quand il rejeta sa tête en arrière, le brun put respirer l'odeur de son cou, un mélange d'écorces d'orange et de santal blanc. Harry percevait également une odeur qui lui faisait vaguement penser à des potions.

La danse se fit plus sensuelle et devint davantage un prétexte pour frotter leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Harry retourna son partenaire pour lui faire face et que ses yeux verts se perdirent dans deux lacs de mercure, aucun des deux ne fut étonné ou n'amorça un mouvement de recul. Tout juste le regard de Harry se voila alors que celui de Draco se fit plus acéré.

Leurs bassins étaient étroitement serrés et aucun des deux ne pouvaient nier le désir qui montait en eux. Lorsque les mains de Harry remontèrent des hanches le long des flancs de Draco et que ce dernier fit courir ses mains dans le bas du dos du brun, un long frisson les parcourut. Ils n'avaient encore échangé aucune parole.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils se bouffaient des yeux.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent naturellement.

Il n'y eut pas de tendres effleurements de lèvres ou de timides demandes d'accéder à la bouche de l'autre. Ils échangèrent directement un baiser lent, humide, profond, vertigineux. Indécent.

Leurs corps se frottaient sans vergogne et sans pudeur, inconscients qu'ils étaient des autres couples présents autour d'eux. Rien n'avait d'importance sinon le contact de leurs torses, de leur cuisses et de leurs bassins.

Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise du blond et se mit à caresser sa peau fine et brûlante. Il gémit dans la bouche de Draco quand ce dernier glissa ses mains sous la ceinture de son pantalon et commença à caresser la naissance de ses fesses.

A bout de souffle, ils cessèrent leur baiser et sans un mot, décidèrent de concert de quitter la salle surchauffée.

Fébriles et excités, ils émergèrent dans une ruelle sombre.

Harry se retrouva le dos plaqué au mur, Draco dévorant sa bouche comme un affamé. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et après le bruit infernal du nightclub, le silence de la nuit faisait bourdonner ses oreilles.

La bouche de Draco descendait maintenant le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou. Ses mains caressaient la peau de son dos. Harry n'était que sensations.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Malefoy ... Draco ...

Soudain, le souffle chaud de Draco murmura à son oreille :

- Que veux-tu _Harry ?_

Son prénom dans la bouche de Malefoy lui donna le frisson.

- Je ... tu ... Suces-moi Draco ... Baises-moi ...

Ces mots firent trembler Draco qui s'écarta du brun.

Haletant, Harry le regarda sans ciller alors qu'il s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Dans son rêve.

Le brun ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main de Draco déloger son sexe de son boxer.

_Maintenant. _

Sauf que Draco le regardait toujours, défaisant les boutons de son jeans et extirpant son propre sexe de sa prison de coton.

Il se rapprocha de Harry. Le contact de leurs virilités nues l'une contre l'autre et le frottement qui s'en suivit leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux.

Soudain, Harry sentit la main du blond se refermer sur leurs deux membres à la fois et imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Aah Draco ... oui ... ne ... ne t'arrête pas, souffla Harry.

- Je ne m'arrêterai pas Harry, dit le blond d'une voix si basse qu'Harry dut se concentrer pour l'entendre. Je vais te sucer. Lentement d'abord.

- Oui ...

Le coeur de Harry battait à tout rompre.

- Puis de plus en plus fort, tellement fort que tu vas jouir dans ma bouche en longs jets brûlants et j'adorerai ça. Je n'en perdrai pas une goutte ...

- Oh Draco ... oui, fais-le !

Le brun n'allait pas tenir si l'autre continuait à lui souffler des choses pareilles dans l'oreille.

- Puis je vais te baiser, tellement vite et tellement fort que tu crieras à t'en briser la voix ...

- ouiiii... Draco, s'il ... s'il te plaît ...

Les mouvements de la main de Draco se faisaient frénétiques et bientôt, Harry se sentit saisi d'un incontrôlable tremblement qui provenait du plus profond de son être. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

- Draco ... je vais ...

- Oui, _Harry ... _viens ...

Ils se libérèrent tous les deux ensemble dans un cri bestial.

La jouissance les laissa pantelants, hébétés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appuyés contre ce mur dans cette ruelle glauque.

Harry sentait la respiration saccadée de Malefoy dans son cou. Lui-même était dans un état second, les yeux exorbités par les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Il serrait le corps de Malefoy contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Putain Malefoy, c'était ...

- Ouais...

Malefoy s'écarta de lui et immédiatement Harry sentit un manque. Il ne voulait pas que ce torse brûlant, que ces mains avides s'éloignent.

Le blond lança un sort de nettoyage et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter, laissant Harry complètement ébranlé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry se sut pas comment il était retourné à son appartement.

Tout son esprit était focalisé sur cette soirée. Sans cesse, il se repassait le déroulement des évènements. A chaque fois, la même interrogation lui revenait : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un avec autant de force. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un effet pareil.

La voix, les mots, les caresses de Malefoy l'avaient transporté bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà connu avec d'autres hommes. Et seulement par sa voix, ses mots et ses caresses.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?_

Vaincu par la fatigue, Harry s'écroula encore tout habillé sur son lit et s'endormit.

Son sommeil fut lourd et peuplé d'images de Draco Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, il émergea avec l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il n'avait pourtant presque rien bu la veille.

_La veille_.

Tout lui revint. Et avec le souvenir, le désir.

Il décida de prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était peine perdue.

L'eau qui caressait son corps lui rappelait des mains pâles et douces. La chaleur du jet lui rappelait la chaleur d'un torse dur et musclé.

Quand il posa sa main sur son membre douloureusement dur, il se revit dans cette ruelle. Il entendit les mots crus du blond à son oreille. Il se souvint du goût de sa langue. Et il s'abandonna au plaisir dans un gémissement presque désespéré.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Toute cette journée du samedi passait à une lenteur insupportable. Harry était engourdi, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Il tournait en rond dans son appartement, le coeur battant.

Il n'avait qu'une obsession, revoir Malefoy.

La perspective qu'il ne le reverrait pas au bureau lundi le rendait fou. Le blond était censé être encore en congé durant une semaine.

Harry ne pourrait pas attendre. Il devait le revoir, c'était vital.

Il prit sa décision en un quart de seconde. Au diable les bonnes manières, il n'en avait pas. Au diable les convenances, il s'en fichait. Il transplana au Manoir Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Devant les grilles de l'imposant Manoir, Harry se put réprimer un frisson en se rappelant sa dernière visite quand il y avait été fait prisonnier par les raffleurs.

Cette fois elles étaient ouvertes et donnaient sur une longue allée qui remontait vers l'entrée du Manoir.

L'allée était bordée de grandes pelouses impeccablement entretenues au milieu desquelles se dressaient des chênes centenaires, des hêtres et des peupliers. Des massifs de fleurs s'éparpillaient dans une conception typiquement à l'anglaise. Ils étaient composés de brachycomes, de pivoines, d'achillées, d'hémérocalles, de lys et d'ancolies.

La silhouette du Manoir se dessinait au détour de l'allée, immense mais légère. La façade ensoleillée était couverte pour partie d'une vigne vierge et de clématites blanches.

Le Manoir était construit en grès de couleur gris très clair. La lumière du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi qui s'y reflétait leur donnait un aspect jaune lumineux.

Un grand escalier menait à la porte d'entrée. Il était entouré de deux magnifiques rosiers Winchester Cathedral, d'un blanc pur éclatant.

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation devant la lourde porte en chêne massif. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il frappa contre la porte le heurtoir en forme de tête de dragon. Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Monsieur désire ?

- Bonjour. Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je souhaite voir Monsieur Malefoy.

- Veuillez entrez et attendre, dit l'elfe en le laissant passer. Je vais voir si le Maître peut vous recevoir.

Harry ne reconnaissait plus rien de l'austère manoir dans lequel il avait été enfermé pendant la guerre. Manifestement, depuis que Draco y vivait seul, il avait refait toute la décoration.

Le hall d'entrée était tout en marbre blanc, vaste, épuré et lumineux. Un gigantesque lustre en bronze et en cristal était accroché au plafond.

Une douce mélodie au piano semblait provenir de l'étage. Harry, amateur de musique classique moldue, reconnu immédiatement un de ses morceaux favoris, la valse n°2 en si mineur opus 69 de Chopin.

Lorsque le morceau s'arrêta d'un coup, Harry comprit que ce devait être Malefoy lui-même qui était en train de jouer. Il ne savait pas que le blond avait ce talent-là.

_Parmi d'autres ... _

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy apparut au sommet de l'immense escalier en marbre. Il était pieds nus et tout simplement époustouflant dans un jean taille basse délavé et un simple t-shirt blanc.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il se contenta de lui dire :

- Potter.

- Malefoy ... Désolé de te déranger en pleine leçon de musique.

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu es venu pour parler d'hier soir je suppose, dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

- A vrai dire non, dit Harry avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, manifestement étonné par cette réponse. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et dit :

- Je ne suis pas venu pour _parler _mais pour réclamer ce que tu m'a promis hier soir. A moins que tu n'aies décidé de revenir sur ta parole ... rajouta-t-il, perfide.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux argentés.

- Un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole Potter. Viens.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre à l'étage.

Le coeur de Harry était sur le point d'exploser tant il battait vite. Il ne comprenait pas encore sa propre audace ni l'apparente facilité du blond à accueillir ses revendications.

Malefoy pénétra dans une pièce au fond d'un couloir. Sa chambre.

Elle était incroyablement vaste et lumineuse. D'immense fenêtres donnaient une vue splendide sur le parc situé à l'arrière de la propriété. Exceptés les murs d'un gris tourterelle très doux, tout dans la pièce était blanc ou ivoire : les lourdes tentures, les draps en coton égyptien, le ciel de lit et l'épais tapis posé devant le lit king size.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte que Malefoy s'approcha de Harry à la manière d'un prédateur.

Le brun levait vers lui ses grands yeux verts qui laissaient clairement entrevoir son envie grandissante.

Draco embrassa le brun exactement comme la veille, avec véhémence. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis la peau tendre du cou avant de dire dans un souffle :

- Alors Potter ? Que veux-tu ?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**/!/ /!/ LEMON /!/**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Toi, moi et les roses**

* * *

_A peine eut-il refermé la porte que Malefoy s'approcha de Harry à la manière d'un prédateur._

_Le brun levait vers lui ses grands yeux verts qui laissaient clairement entrevoir son envie grandissante._

_Draco embrassa le brun exactement comme la veille, avec véhémence. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis la peau tendre du cou avant de dire dans un souffle :_

_- Alors Potter ? Que veux-tu ?_

* * *

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier tellement cette voix lui faisait un effet dévastateur et il murmura :

- Baise-moi.

S'écartant du brun, Malefoy lui dit d'une voix autoritaire mais néanmoins très douce :

- Déshabille-toi.

Harry s'exécuta sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Il fit d'abord passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Ensuite, il déboucla sa ceinture et d'un geste lent, défit un à un les boutons de son jeans. Il le laissa glisser sur ses hanches jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles. D'un geste du pied, il écarta le vêtement.

Il glissa enfin ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fit descendre avec une lenteur délibérée.

Le regard de Draco se voila légèrement quand il vit le sexe du brun déjà bien dressé.

- Couche-toi sur le lit, dit le blond.

Harry s'allongea, le dos contre les coussins, les jambes repliées vers lui. Il regarda Draco se dévêtir à son tour en posant exactement les mêmes gestes que lui quelques secondes auparavant.

Une fois que le blond fut nu à son tour, il se posta devant le lit se laissant admirer à loisir.

_Merlin, qu'il est beau. _

Harry était subjugué par le torse imberbe et finement musclé, ni trop ni trop peu. Par cette peau tellement parfaite qu'elle semblait être faite d'une matière inconnue. Par ce ventre parfaitement plat aux abdominaux légèrement dessinés. Par ces jambes, longues et fermes.

Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul quand il avisa l'imposante virilité de Malefoy.

L'idée d'avoir _ça_ prochainement à l'intérieur de lui le fit frémir à la fois de crainte et de désir.

Draco s'agenouilla sur le lit devant Harry. Il posa ses mains sur les chevilles du brun, remonta le long des ses mollets, caressa ses genoux et l'avant de ses cuisses qu'il écarta doucement.

Comme la veille, Harry se sentait complètement désinhibé. Il s'offrit au regard du blond sans pudeur et quand Draco lui ordonna « touche-toi », il ne se fit pas prier.

Au contraire, il décida d'entrer dans le jeu. Il laissa sa main descendre très lentement le long de son torse, s'arrêter sur ses mamelons pour les maltraiter un instant et enfin caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. A aucun moment, il ne toucha son sexe.

Il darda sur Draco un regard qui n'exprimait que la luxure.

Cette vision exacerba le désir du blond qui se plaça d'un bond entre les cuisses de Harry. Il se pencha et en lécha lentement l'intérieur. Il remonta le long du membre gonflé, le faisant déjà crier de plaisir.

Il réitéra son geste et le brun commença à bouger les hanches d'un mouvement compulsif.

Les lèvres à peine entrouvertes, il s'empara du gland sur lequel il fit tourner une langue mutine, arrachant au brun un gémissement intense.

Quand sa bouche l'avala tout entier, Harry crut défaillir tant la décharge de plaisir qu'il ressentit fut violente.

- Merlin ! Draco ! ...

Draco fit rouler sa langue autour de la hampe tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient à sa base. Il resserra les lèvres en les faisant glisser de haut en bas, frôlant de ses dents la chaire douce et gorgée, faisant endurer mille tourments à Harry.

Sans crier gare, il s'arrêta et remonta vers le brun en s'emparant de sa bouche. Tout contre lui, il murmura :

- Alors Harry ... dis-moi ce que tu veux ...

- Je ... suce-moi ... je veux jouir dans ta bouche ..., parvint-il à dire entre deux halètements.

Le blond repartit sans attendre vers le sexe son amant et le dévora avec un enthousiasme décuplé. Il exerça une succion forte qui lui creusait les joues, faisant buter l'extrémité sensible contre son palais.

Il appliqua cette caresse à intervalles réguliers mais avec de plus en plus de vigueur durant plusieurs minutes.

Harry n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente. Sa respiration était erratique et il s'exprimait par monosyllabes.

- Merlin ... je ...

Harry ne put résister une minute de plus.

- Draco ! hurla le brun en agitant frénétiquement le bassin.

Le blond se releva et contempla les yeux fous de Harry.

- Ça ne fait que commencer Potter, dit Draco avec un sourire sadique.

Il souleva les hanches de Harry et attira son bassin vers lui. Il se saisit d'un tube de lubrifiant et en versa une bonne quantité dans sa main.

Dans l'intervalle, Harry avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour lui dire :

- Ne t'attarde pas Malefoy, j'ai trop envie de toi.

- Ne t'impatiente pas Potter ... Ceci dit, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te veux serré.

Il fit glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de Harry qui cria et écarta encore plus les jambes si c'était possible. Un deuxième doigt s'infiltra peu de temps après. Après quelques mouvements, Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- S'il te plaît Malefoy ... prends-moi ...

Entendre le brun le supplier fit presque perdre le contrôle à Draco. Il retira ses doigts et se positionna mieux entre les cuisses de Harry. Il reprit une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dont il enduit son sexe avant de l'introduire dans cet orifice si étroit qu'il désirait tant.

Il resta un instant immobile, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Harry. Il pouvait y lire toute l'envie et tout le désir que lui même ressentait en ce moment.

Il commença à bouger, lentement.

- Plus vite, supplia Harry. Plus ! Donne m'en plus !

Mais Draco restait sur un mode lent. Sortant tout entier pour entrer à chaque fois un peu plus profondément, mettant le brun au supplice. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander :

- Tu veux que je te baise, n'est-ce-pas Potter ? Intensément, sans pitié ?

- Oui ... croassa Harry.

- Tu l'auras voulu ...

Draco passa alors à l'action. Il multiplia les coups de rein sur un rythme bientôt effréné.

Lui-même n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et bientôt, ils criaient tous les deux des propos incohérents.

Le blond redoublait de violence mais Harry en voulait toujours plus, se jetant littéralement contre Draco.

Il n'y avait rien de tendre, ni d'esthétique dans leurs ébats. C'était de la baise, au sens le plus primaire, le violent du terme. Ni l'un ni l'autre de voulait autre chose.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord du gouffre, leurs yeux s'ancrèrent. Ils étaient prêts. Draco saisit le sexe de Harry qui avait repris toute sa vigueur et le masturbait sans relâche. Le brun se libéra une nouvelle fois au cri du prénom de son amant, maculant son ventre de sa semence.

La vue de Harry jouissant en criant son nom eut raison de Draco. Il se libéra sur un dernier mouvement profond. L'orgasme déferla sur lui comme un tsunami le faisant s'écrouler sur le torse du brun.

- Merlin, dit Draco. Putain que c'était chaud.

Il se retira de Harry et roula sur le dos, les bras grands ouverts, la respiration saccadée. Il se demandait si son coeur pourrait reprendre un jour un rythme normal.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Tu avais envie de moi. J'avais envie de toi. On a baisé. C'est simple.

- Je savais que tu serais un coup d'enfer ...

Malefoy émit un petit rire satisfait.

- Je dois dire que tu as tenu toutes tes promesses aussi ... dit le blond.

- Ah bon ?

- Le nombre de fois où j'ai maté ton cul en me disant qu'il devait être étroit exactement comme je les aime !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Et dire que je ne savais même pas si tu étais gay ! S'amusait Harry. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance bien plutôt !

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça défoule vachement plus que la baston !

- Tu l'as dit !

Ils mirent à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter et ce fut extrêmement libérateur.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Draco se redressa sur un coude pour regarder Harry. Il lui dit :

- Tu es beau.

Déconcerté, Harry répondit :

- Heu ... merci.

- Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte avant ... dernièrement. Et depuis, je crois bien que tu m'obsèdes.

Le brun était assez étonné par tant de franchise de la part de Malefoy. Il se dit qu'il pouvait être honnête à son tour :

- C'est pareil pour moi. Je pense que c'est ce qui me poussais à venir constamment te chercher des noises. C'est comme ça depuis que tu es revenu en Angleterre.

Sur ces aveux, ils restèrent l'un et l'autre silencieux.

- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose, dit Draco en passant sa main sur son ventre encore poisseux de sueur et du sperme de Harry.

- Il me semble en effet !

Le blond s'était levé et se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers une porte qui donnait dans la chambre. Harry put admirer son dos admirablement musclé et son indécente chute de reins.

_Merlin, voilà que je durcis à nouveau. C'est pas possible! On dirait que j'ai 15 ans !_

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bain, Draco se retourna et d'un air parfaitement détaché il dit :

- Tu viens ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Bien sûr, la douche prit plus de temps que nécessaire ...

Quand finalement ils furent douchés et habillés, Draco proposa à Harry de rester pour le souper, ce que le brun accepta bien volontiers.

En attendant que le repas soit servi, le blond emmena Harry dans les jardins à l'arrière de la propriété.

Mains dans les poches, détendus, les deux jeunes hommes se promenaient le long des allées bordées de magnifiques rosiers, tous plus odorants les uns que les autres.

- Les jardins sont magnifiques. Et tu as un nombre incalculable de rosiers ! Fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui, j'adore les roses. Ici tu as la Black Baccara de Meilland. Là, le rosier Impératrice Farah de Delbart, la Perle Noire et la Chartreuse de Parme, également de Delbart. Mais mes préférés sont les rosiers anglais de David Austin : tu as déjà vu les Winchester Cathedral à l'avant du Manoir. Ici, tu as la Graham Thomas, la plus célèbre des roses anglaises. Son jaune est inimitable, tout comme son parfum de violette. Et ici la William Shakespeare.

Voilà encore un aspect de la personnalité de Draco qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'il appréciait. Il aurait pu l'écouter en parler des heures.

- Tu as déjà songé à créer une rose ? Questionna Harry.

- Et bien oui ! S'enthousiasma le blond qui l'emmena dans une serre qui se trouvait dans un coin du jardin caché à la vue.

Il s'agissait d'une serre typiquement victorienne, constituée d'un muret et d'une armature en fer forgé peinte en blanc.

- Incroyable, souffla Harry émerveillé.

Partout où il posait des yeux, il voyait des obtentions toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

- Voilà ma collection personnelle, dit Draco avec fierté. Bien sûr, il s'agit d'obtentions sorcières. J'ai utilisé la magie pour produire des roses qui seraient impossibles à obtenir autrement.

Et pour cause. Harry était subjugué par une rose qui avait l'exacte couleur de la lune. A côté d'elle se trouvait une rose d'apparence noire mais quand on la regardait de plus près, elle avait en fait la couleur d'une nuit étoilée. Des milliers de petits points lumineux recréaient les constellations sur ses pétales de velours.

- Ma dernière création et ma plus grande réussite, c'est celle-ci dit Draco en exhibant presque timidement une rose dont les pétales étaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Je l'ai créée le mois dernier.

- Je ... c'est magnifique ... En plus d'être un génie des potions, je ne te savais pas doué en botanique, dit Harry sincère.

Le compliment fit rosir les joues de Draco. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être bon en tout, appréciait néanmoins la remarque de Harry. Justement parce qu'elle venait de Harry.

Draco montra encore quelques unes de ses obtentions puis ils quittèrent la serre, Harry étant encore troublé par cette magnifique rose verte. Le même vert que ses yeux.

Sur le chemin vers le Manoir, Harry demanda :

- Dis-moi, Draco ... on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Et bien, considérant qu'en l'espace de deux heures, tu as eu ma queue deux fois dans ton cul, je crois qu'on a atteint un degré d'intimé suffisant pour qu'il soit socialement acceptable que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, dit Draco d'un ton docte.

- Merlin ! Dit Harry en riant, il n'y a que toi pour arriver à parler de queue et de cul de manière aussi ampoulée !

- Au lieu de critiquer ma façon de parler _Potter_, dis-moi ce que tu avais à me demander !

Harry se sentit soudain un peu embarrassé.

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste quand tu es sorti de la pensine, l'autre jour.

Draco se taisait et Harry crut un instant qu'il n'allait jamais lui répondre. Pourtant il finit par dire :

- Il y avait plusieurs choses ... D'abord le fait de revoir Severus. C'était mon parrain, tu savais ?

Harry fit non de la tête, étonné par cette révélation. Il savait que Malefoy appréciait beaucoup le professeur de Potions et inversement mais certainement pas qu'ils étaient liés de la sorte.

- Oui, Severus et ma mère étaient amis. C'est elle qui lui a demandé d'être mon parrain. Bref. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis les ... réunions au Manoir.

Harry savait très bien de quelles réunions le blond voulait parler. Celles où Voldemort rappelait ses troupes et faisait le point sur la chasse au Survivant.

- Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire d'amitié entre nous. Ça m'a rappelé que tu as refusé de me serrer la main lors de notre premier jour à Poudlard.

Le brun s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il jeta un regard sur le visage de Draco et il crut revoir le petit garçon qu'il était à 11 ans. Il n'eut qu'une envie à ce moment-là, atténuer sa peine. Alors, il dit, sincère :

- Je l'ai regretté, tu sais. De ne pas t'avoir serré la main.

A ce moment, l'atmosphère changea perceptiblement. Ils se regardaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Draco dut s'en rendre compte car il dit :

- A défaut d'avoir serré ma main quand on avait onze ans, tu serres autre chose 19 ans plus tard ...

Le propos eut le mérite de casser l'instant.

Et il partit d'un grand rire.

De retour au Manoir, ils partagèrent un excellent repas. Côtes d'agneau grillées et légumes poêles, accompagné d'un Chambolle-Musigny millésime 2004.

La conversation était fluide et agréable.

Plus ça allait, plus Harry était étonné par la personnalité de Draco. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Il avait toujours vu en lui un fils de riche, arrogant, imbu de lui-même et lâche.

Aujourd'hui, il découvrait un homme, certes toujours arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais aussi capable, par passion, de créer des roses par magie. Capable aussi de lui retourner les sens rien qu'en murmurant à son oreille ...

_L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille d'Harry Potter. _

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le salon du blond, confortablement installés dans un grand canapé de couleur tabac, un verre de cognac à la main.

Harry admirait une nouvelle fois la décoration autour de lui. Draco semblait avoir privilégié le blanc dans toutes les pièces de la demeure, comme s'il avait voulu en chasser définitivement les ténèbres.

Il se souvenait de cette scène surréaliste qui s'était déroulée ici même, douze ans plus tôt. Les raffleurs. La menace d'être livré à Voldemort. Le rire dément de Bellatrix. La panique de Lucius. Et le mensonge de Draco.

Aujourd'hui, la pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'antre sombre et pesante du souvenir de Harry.

L'âtre imposant et aussi noir que les portes de l'enfer avait été remplacé par une cheminée en pierres naturelles claires. Les murs étaient d'une douce couleur brebis, illuminés par les tentures rouge grenat. Un épais tapis écru recouvrait un parquet en chêne clair.

- Tu as fait des miracles dans cette maison, dit Harry conscient de rappeler à Draco qu'il était déjà venu ici, dans cette pièce précisément, dans d'autres circonstances.

- Oui, dit ce dernier. Quand j'ai repris possession du Manoir, je ne pouvais plus supporter de me trouver dans ... certaines pièces. J'ai songé à vendre mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. Je garde de bons souvenirs de ma vie ici ... avant qu'_il_ ne vienne s'y établir. Alors j'ai décidé de tout transformer, intérieur comme extérieur. Et voilà le résultat.

- C'est tout simplement magnifique.

- Merci, dit le blond, sincère.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'un coup, l'approbation du brun lui était importante.

- C'est marrant, dit ce dernier qui s'était levé pour faire le tour de la pièce, chez moi aussi tout est blanc ...

Draco s'était approché de lui par derrière. Dans un souffle, il dit :

- Sans doute avons-nous vu les ténèbres de trop près ...

- Sans doute oui, répondit Harry, déjà sensible à la présence irradiante du blond dans son dos. Il faudra que tu passes voir ça un de ces jours...

- Et pourquoi pas tout de suite, dit Draco, son souffle se perdant dans le cou du brun.

Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse, déjà réactif.

- D'accord, fût tout ce qu'il dit avant de transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Merlin Malefoy ... mais ... qu'est-ce que ... tu me fais ? ânonnait Harry entre deux halètements.

A peine remis de la désagréable sensation du transplanage, Harry avait collé le blond contre un des murs de son loft et lui dévorait le cou. Leurs t-shirts gisaient déjà au sol et leurs mains et leurs bouches impatientes s'activaient sur leur peau surchauffée.

- Jamais ... personne ... ne m'a fait ... cet ... effet-là, continuait-il ponctuant ses propos de suçons et de coups de dents dans le cou et sur son torse.

- ... rassures-toi, essayait de dire le blond, à ... moi non ... plus ... Je ne ...

Mais il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car entretemps, Harry avait déboutonné son jeans et s'était emparé de sa virilité outrageusement gonflée et la caressait sans relâche.

- Potter ... ne ... ne t'arrête pas ...

Harry n'en avait aucune intention. Il redoubla de vigueur dans ses mouvements. Etant un homme, il savait exactement comme il devait toucher, quelle pression il devait exercer. Draco ressentit ce tremblement terriblement excitant qui précède la délivrance.

- Harryyyyy ! rugit-il dans un orgasme puissant.

Draco se relâcha contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle.

Il allait jeter un sort de nettoyage sur la main de Harry quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste. Draco crut mourir d'apoplexie quand le brun leva sa main vers son visage et lécha consciencieusement chacun de ses doigts.

Le blond le regardait faire les yeux écarquillés et tout ce qu'il put dire fut :

- Prends-moi, Potter ... prends-moi, tout de suite.

Une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux verts et d'un geste se retrouva Draco face contre le mur.

Tout aussi rapidement, il sentit jeans et son boxer descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. La chaleur du sexe érigé de Harry dans son dos lui brûlait la peau.

Le visage du brun était posé dans sa nuque et il sentait son souffle erratique caresser son épaule. La fraîcheur d'un lubrifiant sorti de nulle part fit légèrement sursauter Draco. L'intrusion des doigts qui s'en suivit lui arracha un gémissement rauque.

Cette position de soumission ne lui était pas familière mais l'excitait au plus au haut point. Il s'entendit même supplier.

- Harry ... s'il te plaît ... maintenant.

Il savait que faute d'une préparation convenable, il pourrait endurer le martyr mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait tout. La douleur. Le plaisir. Harry.

Il frémit d'anticipation quand il sentit les premiers centimètres du membre de Harry se frayer un chemin dans son corps.

La sensation de brûlure qui suivit l'incursion complète du brun à l'intérieur de lui était tellement forte que Draco sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais elle fut éphémère, bientôt remplacée par un sentiment de plénitude, de complétude due Draco n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Harry bougea lentement, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément, imbriquant parfaitement leurs corps. Draco poussa un soupir de bienheureux.

- Merlin, Harry ... tu ... tu es... fait pour ... moi.

Cette affirmation tellement inattendue pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, décupla le désir de Harry qui se mit à bouger avec plus de force.

- Encore ... soupirait Draco. Donne m'en encore.

Harry accéléra encore le mouvement en gémissant bruyamment dans le dos du blond. Le rythme était déchaîné, violent.

Pour maintenir sa prise, Harry avait les deux mains fermement posées sur les hanches de Draco qui lui se tenait au mur et accompagnait le mouvement de son bassin.

- Touche-toi, dit-il au blond qui, obéissant, détacha sa main du mur et la glissa jusqu'à sa virilité.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques effleurements pour qu'il se libère contre le mur, dans un état presque extatique. Son orgasme fut littéralement aveuglant.

Celui de Harry fut tout aussi puissant et il étouffa son cri contre l'épaule de Draco.

- Tu vas me tuer Malefoy, dit Harry en reprenant ses esprits mais en restant en lui et tout contre lui.

- C'était donc ça le secret pour terrasser le Survivant ... dit-il dans un souffle. Voldemort m'aurait payé cher pour une information pareille ...

Harry se mit à rire doucement et se retira finalement.

D'un sort de nettoyage, il fit disparaître les traces de leur forfait. Draco remontait son pantalon et cherchait des yeux où avait bien pu atterrir son t-shirt.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ... je vais rentrer... dit Draco. C'était une journée totalement ... incroyable, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Merci Potter.

- De rien, Malefoy. On remet ça quand tu veux.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à partir, Harry lui dit :

- Tu sais, on est des adultes. On baise. Je ne vais rien en déduire si tu décides de rester ...

Malefoy sourit malicieusement mais répéta néanmoins :

- Merci Potter. Je vais rentrer.

- Comme tu veux ... A bientôt Malefoy.

Curieusement, Harry n'avait pas envie de le voir passer sa porte et se détourna pour gagner directement la salle de bain. Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

_Et voilà. Il est parti. _

Il se dévêtit dans sa chambre et alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bain, il entendit une voix dans son dos, délicieusement traînante :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas rien en déduire ?

- Absolument sûr, dit-il en se retournant pour fixer Draco dans le yeux. De toute façon, pour _déduire_, il faut avoir un cerveau. Or, j'en suis dépourvu depuis la naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ...

Le propos fit sourire le blond qui avança vers le brun, semant t-shirt et pantalon sur le chemin.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Tout a changé**

Le dimanche matin Harry s'éveilla avec la sensation d'être passé sous un train. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Mais malgré la douleur physique, il se sentait bien. Epanoui. Plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors qu'il s'étirait voluptueusement pour soulager son corps endolori, il prit conscience de la présence d'un bras qui entourait sa taille et de jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Il sentit un souffle régulier dans son cou.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Draco_.

C'est à lui qu'il devait toutes ces courbatures. C'est à lui qu'il devait la jouissance la plus intense de sa vie.

_Merlin, le sexe avec lui était prodigieux._

Cinq fois depuis hier après-midi ...

Le blond commençait à se réveiller lui aussi. Harry se tourna vers lui pour regarder son beau visage émerger des brumes du sommeil.

- Bonjour, dit Harry.

- Salut ... répondit Draco. Alors, comme ça on est encore vivants ?

- Apparemment oui ... on est plus résistants qu'on a l'air !

Draco s'étendit comme un chat avant de grimacer douloureusement.

- Merlin ! J'ai été piétiné par un hippogriffe !

- Hé, s'indigna Harry. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi ? Je ne sais plus bouger un muscle !

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on baise à 30 ans comme quand on en avait 16 ...

- Parle pour toi ! A 16 ans, je ne baisais personne moi ... dit piteusement Harry.

- Tu t'es bien rattrapé, Saint Potter !

- Espèce de ...

Le reste de la conversation se termina dans un grand fou rire et une bagarre de coussins.

Avant que la situation ne dérape à nouveau, Harry sortit du lit. Même s'il en avait envie, son corps ne pourrait pas supporter un nouvel assaut.

- Je prends une douche et je nous prépare un petit-déjeuner.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je reste paresser encore quelques minutes ... dit Draco, en enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Pas de problème ...

Harry entra dans la salle de bain en souriant. Manifestement, le blond avait aussi eu son comptant.

Le jet brûlant lui fit un bien fou. Il fit rouler ses muscles sous l'eau pour les décontracter encore davantage. Puis il entreprit de se savonner énergiquement laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Oui, le sexe avec Draco était prodigieux.

L'homme était décomplexé et inventif. Harry était surpris d'être aussi à l'aise avec lui, aussi abandonné.

Il était également surpris que le blond se soit donné à lui à deux reprises. Inconsciemment, il imaginait Malefoy exclusivement dans un rôle dominant ... Comme quoi, on peut se tromper. Et pour le coup, Harry devait admettre qu'il s'était bel et bien trompé.

Jamais il n'avait eu un amant comme lui. Et il se demandait sérieusement s'il pourrait s'en passer à l'avenir ...

Cette pensée l'assombrit un peu. Peut-être que le blond ne voulait qu'assouvir une pulsion. Se taper le Survivant, le Sauveur, ou une autre connerie de ce genre, comme tant d'autres avant lui.

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait pas jeter la pierre à Draco. Lui-même avait ressenti cet irrépressible et irrationnel besoin de le mettre dans son lit. A l'époque, il se disait que c'était le tout d'une fois. Ne dit-on que le fantasme, une fois assouvi, n'a plus d'intérêt ?

La réalité était cependant toute autre. Depuis qu'il y avait goûté, Draco était devenu un fantasme dont il ne voulait pas se défaire ...

En sortant de la douche et en se séchant soigneusement, Harry décida finalement d'arrêter de se prendre la tête. Il avait passé un moment incroyable avec Draco et s'ils voulaient remettre ça, ils le feraient. Cela durerait le temps que cela durerait ...

_Pourvu que ça dure longtemps ... _

Dans son dressing, il choisit un pantalon baggy en toile kaki avec un t-shirt vert foncé. Il en retira également un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements propres pour Draco.

De retour dans la chambre, il dit au blond qui somnolait :

- La salle de bain est libre. Je t'ai laissé des serviettes, des sous-vêtements et un t-shirt propres sur la commode. Tu n'auras qu'à jeter un sort pour les mettre à ta taille.

- Hmmm ... merci Harry.

L'utilisation de son prénom lui fit un petit papillon à l'estomac.

_On se reprend Potter ! On se reprend !_

- Allez lève-toi marmotte. Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt !

Harry s'affairait à la cuisine quand Draco revint, douché et habillé.

- Ça sent rudement bon ici ! Dit-il en s'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine.

- Oeufs brouillés et bacon. Thé ou café ?

- Thé.

- Earl grey, ça va ?

- T'es fou ou quoi ? On ne boit jamais du earl grey le matin ! C'est un thé d'après-midi ! S'offusqua Draco. Je t'explique Potter. Le matin, la langue doit être réveillée avec quelque chose de fort, d'intense, de tannique, comme du English Breakfast, du thé d'Assam ou encore mieux du Gun Powder. Mais pas du earl grey ! C'est trop ... doux ! Sers-moi du café à la place.

Harry avait interrompu ses gestes et regardait Draco avec amusement.

- Quoi ? Dit l'autre, vexé d'être l'objet des moqueries de Potter.

- Rien ! Je me disais juste que ta langue s'introduisait cette nuit dans un certain endroit de mon anatomie et qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de faire sa chochotte ... Pas comme ce matin, apparemment ...

- Merlin, Potter ! Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec quelque chose d'aussi fondamental et subtil que la préparation du thé ... s'indigna le blond. Pas étonnant que tu étais un cancre en potions ...

- Malefoy, tu es chiant et snob ! dit Harry en riant néanmoins des manies du blond.

Il lui servit un café et une assiette d'oeufs brouillés au bacon. Il plaça une corbeille de pain toasté entre eux.

Chacun mangea en silence, plongé dans la lecture des quotidiens, la Gazette pour Harry, le Times moldu pour Draco.

Ce silence n'était pas gênant. Il avait même quelque chose de naturel. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait s'habituer à la présence de Draco, assis tous les matins devant lui.

_Bon sang Potter ! Tu nous fait quoi, là ? Tu couches une fois ... non cinq ... avec Malefoy et tu le vois déjà emménager ? _

Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, attirant l'attention de Draco.

- Ça ne va pas Potter ?

- Heu ... si, si. Juste un peu fatigué ..., dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Malefoy eut un petit rire satisfait puis replia le journal.

- Bon, il est temps pour moi de retourner au Manoir, dit-il en se levant.

Cette fois Harry n'avait pas d'argument convaincant pour le retenir, sauf à passer pour un poufsouffle pathétique.

Il raccompagna Draco à la porte de son loft. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, ce dernier se pencha vers lui et dit très bas :

- Merci Harry. Pour ce petit-déjeuner. Et pour cette nuit. On se revoit bientôt.

Ça sonnait comme une promesse et Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Quand ?

- Laisse-moi me remettre de la nuit passée, dit le blond avec un sourire entendu. Viens au Manoir ... disons demain. Après le travail.

- D'accord.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Harry s'adossa au battant, soulagé de revoir Malefoy dès le lendemain.

_Ma parole, tu deviens accro Potter !_

Ceci dit, le blond semblait l'être aussi sans quoi, il ne lui aurait pas donné rendez-vous si vite.

Quelque peu rassuré par ce constat, Harry vaqua à ses occupations, ses pensées irrémédiablement tournées vers un grand blond aux yeux gris.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils se revirent le lundi comme convenu, puis le mardi, le mercredi et finalement tous les autres jours de la semaine.

Le schéma était presque toujours le même. A peine arrivés, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. Leurs ébats étaient passionnés, abrupts et extrêmement libérateurs. Ils en sortaient hors d'haleine, fourbus et prêts à recommencer dès que la première occasion se présenterait.

La situation prit une dimension nouvelle lorsque Draco revint au Ministère après ses trois semaines de congés.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète.

Tout le monde remarquait cependant que quelque chose avait changé. Ils étaient froids et distants. Ils se parlaient sans élever la voix et surtout, il n'y avait ni invectives, ni bagarres.

Ceci dit, ce changement d'attitude n'étonnait personne non plus. Tout le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste étaient au courant de l'accident de potions et qui l'avait provoqué. Et surtout, tous étaient au courant qu'Harry s'était vertement fait remonter les bretelles par Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que le Sauveur et son ennemi héréditaire se tiennent tous les deux à carreaux.

Voilà pour l'apparence. Dans les faits, ça se passait autrement.

Harry était toujours aussi prompt à trouver un quelconque problème dans ses rapports pour atterrir à Sainte-Mangouste et lui demander des comptes. Sauf qu'au lieu de terminer en bagarre et en invectives, leurs rencontres finissaient plutôt les jambes écartées contre un mur ou allongé sur une table.

A croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

Et ce qui au départ n'était qu'un coup en passant, une pulsion à assouvir, durait depuis bientôt un mois.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient cachés dans un local technique du Ministère, se remettant à peine d'une intense séance de caresses mutuelles, Harry formula tout haut la question que tous les deux se posaient tout bas :

- Draco ... qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous deux ... je veux dire, on baise comme des lapins sitôt qu'on a l'occasion. Regarde-nous, on dirait deux adolescents cachés dans un placard à balais !

- Tu en a assez ? dit le blond plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non ! Sûrement pas ! C'est juste que ... je ne nous imaginais pas comme ça, c'est tout.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus. Quant à ce qui nous arrive, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le sexe avec toi est incomparable, que j'en veux toujours plus et que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Touché par tant de franchise, Harry répliqua :

- C'est pareil pour moi. J'adore ce qu'on fait. Jamais personne d'autre ne m'a apporté autant que toi, Draco. Je ... moi aussi, je suis bien.

- Alors tout va bien. Arrêtons de nous prendre la tête et profitons en, dit Draco dans un sourire en ponctuant son propos d'un petit bisou sur le front de Harry.

Alors que le blond sortait du local sans se faire voir, Harry, lui, restait tétanisé.

Ils avaient fait ensemble les choses les plus crues, les plus impudiques qui soient, mais ce minuscule petit baiser avait une dimension qui dépassait tous les corps à corps qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Ce petit baiser apparemment sans importance était lourd de sens. Pour Harry, il représentait la tendresse. Le réconfort. Ces petites choses qui commencent à s'installer quand une relation évolue.

Le problème était qu'Harry n'était pas pas sûr que ce geste représente la même chose pour Malefoy.

Il décida cependant de ne plus y penser. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec autre chose.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Oui, Harry Potter était heureux et ça se voyait.

Contrairement à Draco, il avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions. Ajoutez à cela la curiosité sans borne d'Hermione et cela donne :

- Harry ? Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien du tout, Hermy ... il ne se passe rien, voyons !

Harry passait la soirée chez Ron et Hermione. Draco était parti trois jours à un symposium sur les propriétés du venin du _Oxyuranus microlepidotus._

- A d'autres que nous Harry ! On ne te voit plus jamais et quand on te voit, tu arbores un sourire de bienheureux d'une niaiserie sans nom ! s'énervait Hermione.

- Bien je te remercie ! s'offusqua Harry. Si tu préfères que je tire la gueule, ça peut s'arranger !

- Mais non voyons, soupira la brune consciente du caractère blessant de ses propos. C'est juste que nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et on a l'impression que tu nous tiens à l'écart. S'il se passe quelque chose de bien dans ta vie, Harry, on est ravi pour toi !

- C'est vrai vieux, renchérit Ron, on voit bien que t'es plus le même ces dernières semaines. Et c'est super ! Mais comme tu dis rien et que tu as l'air de planer non stop, je t'assure que je suis à deux doigts de t'envoyer chez Malefoy faire un test de dépistage anti-drogue !

Harry éclata de rire à la mention de celui qui, précisément, était responsable de son état second. Merlin, si Ron savait !

Devant l'insistance de ses amis, il finit par concéder :

- Bon, j'avoue tout. Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment. Et c'est plutôt ... intense !

- Ah ben voilà dit Hermione, satisfaite. Et on le connaît ?

- Ecoutez, pour le moment, tout ça est assez récent alors je préfère garder cette information pour moi. En plus, c'est purement sexuel. Je ne sais pas vers quoi tout ça nous mènera ...

- Mais ... protesta Hermione.

- Non, Hermione. Je vous demande de respecter mon choix pour le moment. Sachez juste que oui, je suis très heureux et non, je ne me drogue pas. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Par contre, je vous promets de moins vous négliger à l'avenir. C'est juste que pour le moment ...

- C'est bon ! On a compris, dit Ron. Vous faites ça sur toutes les surfaces planes de ton appart et du sien ...

- Oh pas que ... dit Harry, mutin.

- Aarrg ! Je ne veux rien savoir, dit le rouquin en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Finalement, cette soirée avait été agréable. Harry était content d'avoir passé du temps avec ses amis.

Alors qu'il regagnait son appartement, il se disait que ce ne serait pas plus mal que sa relation avec Draco soit connue de tous. Après tout, ils couchaient ensemble. Et alors ? Ils étaient adultes et libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher ?

Il se promit d'en parler au blond dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Non ! Pas question !

- Mais pourquoi ? Merde Draco ! C'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème ? C'est que personne ne comprendrait ! Les deux ex-ennemis de Poudlard, le mangemort qui a perverti le Survivant ! Je vois d'ici les titres dans la presse !

- Mais on s'en fiche de la presse ...

- Toi peut-être mais pas moi ! Ils ne m'ont jamais lâché ! Ils n'attendent qu'une chose : mon premier faux pas. Je refuse de leur donner ça ...

- Ah parce que je suis un faux pas ?

- Harry ... soupira le blond, voyant son amant quitter le lit. Reviens ...

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il rassemblait ses vêtements épars et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre de Draco et le Manoir quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

- Harry, s'il te plaît. On est pas bien comme ça ? C'est que du sexe ... on prend du bon temps toi et moi. Pourquoi devoir tout compliquer ?

Le brun pouvait difficilement protester. C'est vrai que tout ça n'était que du sexe. Alors pourquoi créer une dispute à ce propos ? Si Draco voulait tenir leur relation secrète, où était le problème finalement ? Ils se s'étaient jamais rien promis, après tout.

Harry soupira.

- Tu as raison ...

- Ben voilà ... allez reviens au lit maintenant. On a des choses à rattraper, dit le blond en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et le cou. J'ai encore envie de toi ...

Le brun se laissa entrainer, maudissant sa faiblesse quand il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ils n'avaient plus jamais discuté de rendre leur relation publique et ils continuaient à se voir chez l'un, chez l'autre et à profiter d'instants perdus au détour d'un couloir.

Ron et Hermione ne posait plus de questions sur l'identité de l'homme mystère, tant qu'ils voyaient leur ami heureux, c'était le principal.

Au Ministère, l'apparent tassement de la haine opposant Potter et Malefoy ne suscitait plus aucun commentaire.

C'est donc sans étonnement que les occupants du bureau 4.18 virent entrer le blond, impassible, un boîte de fioles à la main.

- Potter. Weasley. Finnigan, dit Malefoy en saluant les personnes présentes les unes après les autres.

- Bonjour Malefoy, dit Potter. Que nous vaut ta visite ?

- Voici les potions que tu m'as demandées pour la mission de lundi prochain, répondit-il en posant la boîte sur le bureau du brun.

- Ah oui, merci de les avoir amenées. Je vais les ranger au coffre immédiatement.

Harry s'empara de la boîte et quitta le bureau, le blond sur les talons. Ils se rendirent à la salle des coffres, à l'autre bout du couloir. Afin d'éviter tout accident, aucune potion n'était jamais laissée libre d'accès dans les bureaux.

Alors qu'Harry déverrouillait un box à l'aide de sa baguette magique, il vit Draco prendre appui sur le mur juste à côté. Il semblait soucieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond soupira.

- Je dois présenter les résultats de mes recherches sur la potion de Révélation des Destins après-demain au comité de bioéthique.

- Oui, je sais. Je serai là. Mais pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? Tes recherches ont fait un bond de géant grâce à notre petit ... différend, non ?

- Je ... je vais dire au comité que cette potion ne devrait pas être produite.

- Mais ... enfin, pourquoi ? Si ta potion n'est pas mise en production, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Tout ce travail pour rien ! Tu ne pourras pas la breveter ! Tu n'en retireras aucun bénéfice ! Dit Harry, abasourdi par l'attitude de Malefoy.

- Je sais ... mais cette potion est dangereuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer ces recherches !

- Draco ... je l'ai prise moi, ta potion, et dans des conditions extrêmes en plus ! Et je suis là, bien vivant ! Personne ne risque rien !

- Elle est dangereuse pour l'esprit Potter ! J'ai relu mes notes, je suis retourné dans la pensine ! J'ai revu comment tu étais bouleversé d'apprendre que ton destin avait changé ! Moi-même je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si ... s'emporta Draco. Enfin bref. Imagine l'effet que cela pourrait faire à quelqu'un de moins ... fort que toi ? Finit le blond, plus doucement.

Devant l'angoisse qui tenaillait son amant, Harry eut un geste qu'il ne pensait avoir à l'encontre de Malefoy : il lui caressa le bras en lui disant doucement :

- Hé ... Draco ... Tu dois relativiser. Ce que tu as vu dans la pensine ainsi que ma réaction, était à la mesure de ce qu'a été ma vie. Tout le monde n'a pas vécu une vie comme ça. Tout le monde n'a pas été menacé de mort par un sociopathe depuis qu'il a un an ..., dit Harry dans un petit rire. Pour la majorité de la population, le destin se résume à épouser tel ou telle, à partir en vacances sur l'Ile de Wright ou à Bora-Bora, à devenir avocat ou médicomage ... De plus, tu sais très bien que ta potion, dans un usage contrôlé, pourrait parvenir à guérir certaines psychoses ou certaines dépressions sévères.

Alors le blond eut une réaction à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas non plus : il s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Harry referma automatiquement ses bras dans son dos en le caressant doucement.

Quand il entendit Malefoy murmurer dans son cou « Merci Harry ... merci d'être là », il sut que quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Les belles histoires …**

- La séance est ouverte. J'invite tout le monde à prendre place. Ce matin, nous entendons l'exposé de Monsieur Draco Malefoy sur la potion expérimentale qu'il a mise au point à la demande du département des mystères, sous la surveillance du département des Aurors et du présent comité. Monsieur Malefoy, si vous voulez bien avancer. Nous vous écoutons.

Esmeralda Perkins laissa sa place sur l'estrade à Malefoy, qui approcha, le dos droit, ses notes entre les mains.

Harry était assis au premier rang de l'hémicycle. Il admirait le blond qui semblait totalement maître de lui-même. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit sur un costume coupé sur mesure qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, impeccablement coiffés.

D'un mouvement ferme de sa baguette, il fit léviter devant chaque membre du comité de bioéthique un exemplaire de son rapport sur la potion de Révélation des Destins.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et quand il prit la parole, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

- Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du Comité. Il y a deux ans, le Ministère m'a sollicité afin de mettre au point une ...

_Il est fait pour ça, se dit Harry. Il a l'aisance des grands orateurs. Ceux qu'on écoute quoi qu'ils disent._

- ... effets de cette potion. La potion étant à un stade expérimental, elle ne devait pas faire l'objet d'un test in vivo avant plusieurs mois. Toutefois, un concours de circonstances ...

_Il a une belle voix. Douce, pas trop grave, posée. Un peu traînante. Il n'a cependant pas les mêmes accentuations que quand il est excité ... encore que. Merlin, rien que de l'entendre ..._

- ... le cas de Monsieur Potter qui a absorbé la potion ...

A l'entente de son nom, Harry se ressaisit. Il se gifla mentalement de s'être abandonné de la sorte et reprit le fil de l'exposé de Draco.

- ... en grande quantité. J'ai pu estimer que Monsieur Potter avait dû inhaler en phase gazeuse l'équivalent de pratiquement 10 millilitres de potion en phase liquide. Ce qui explique que Monsieur Potter soit tombé immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et qu'il soit resté inconscient durant une journée et une nuit. Cela peut s'apparenter à une forme de coma. Dans le cadre d'un usage normal, il est convenu d'injecter au sujet seulement entre 0,5 et 1,5 millilitres de potion. Et ce, afin qu'il ne perde pas connaissance et que son « rêve » - appelons-le comme ça – ne dure qu'entre 20 et 30 minutes maximum. L'expérience vécue par Monsieur Potter pouvait dès lors s'avérer assez dangereuse. Il existait un risque non négligeable pour qu'il ne revienne pas de cette phase de coma.

Draco s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Harry remarqua qu'il était sensiblement plus nerveux qu'au début de son exposé.

- Toutefois, il apparaît que l'expérience vécue par Monsieur Potter ne lui a laissé aucun séquelle. Durant une partie de la phase de rêve, Monsieur Potter est resté parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il vivait une autre vie que la sienne. Cette constatation est très satisfaisante car il s'agit d'un facteur essentiel de l'expérience. Il ressentait toutes les émotions humaines possibles et imaginables, ainsi que la soif et la faim. Cet effet est dû à l'utilisation de l'essence d'ancolie combinée avec l'antimoine dans une proportion de ...

L'exposé était passé en phase technique et Harry décrocha bien vite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Comité dont les membres hochaient parfois frénétiquement la tête, approuvant manifestement les choix de Draco dans l'élaboration de sa formule.

Harry ressentit une bouffée de fierté à voir son amant exposer de la sorte le fruit de son travail. Il était clair, concis et brillant.

Il était véritablement devenu un Maître dans l'art des potions et la gorge du brun se serra à l'idée que Severus Rogue n'était plus là pour voir l'accomplissement de son filleul.

- ... applications de cette potion. En effet, hormis son usage premier qui consiste en la révélation des autres destinées que le sujet aurait pu avoir, la potion pourrait avoir une utilité dans le traitement de certains blocages ou désordres de type psychiatrique. Je pense particulièrement au traitement des traumatismes chez certains anciens combattants ou victimes de guerre. Le département des Aurors m'a également fait part de son intérêt pour cette potion, dans la mesure où, à très petite dose, elle pourrait servir à la préparation de mission à très haut risque, afin d'envisager le plus d'hypothèses et de scénarios d'intervention possibles. Cet usage-là devra cependant nécessiter une mise au point de la formule.

Draco fit une pause dans son exposé. Son visage se ferma un instant puis il reprit :

- En conclusion, je voudrais dire que si les applications de la potion de Révélation des Destins peuvent sembler séduisantes, cette potion n'en reste pas moins dangereuse. Comme tout ce qui agit sur l'esprit, il y a un risque que, dans le cadre d'un usage non contrôlé et non maîtrisé, le sujet perde pied avec la réalité. J'ai évoqué le cas de Monsieur Potter qui aurait pu ne jamais émerger de son coma et vivre indéfiniment cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il m'est impossible de dire avec certitude ce qu'il serait advenu de lui dans ces circonstances. Peut-être aurait-il fini par perdre la conscience de son autre vie. Peut-être aurait-il gardé cette conscience et dans ce cas, je n'ose imaginer la torture que cela aurait représenté pour lui.

Harry vit les mains de Draco serrer le pupitre avec tant de force que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Indépendamment de cela, l'expérience, même très réduite dans le temps, peut s'avérer traumatisante. Etre le spectateur d'un autre destin, d'une autre vie, parfois beaucoup plus agréable que celle que l'on vit, fait mal. Prendre conscience que s'il on avait fait d'autres choix, les choses auraient pu être différentes, fait mal. Très mal. Et tout le monde n'est pas en mesure de supporter cela.

Le brun avait la conviction que cette fois, Draco parlait pour lui-même et ce constat lui serra le coeur. Ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine l'avait bouleversé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait dit.

- Harry Potter y est certes parvenu mais nous parlons de la seule personne dans le monde sorcier qui a survécu deux fois à un Avada Kedavra. Son expérience ne peut donc servir de référence. En l'état actuel des choses, j'estime qu'il serait criminel de mettre la potion en production sur cette seule base. Il me semble dès lors indispensable de poursuivre les recherches et, le moment venu, de pratiquer d'autres tests in vivo. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Draco rassembla ses notes et quitta l'estrade. Il n'avait pas sabordé son travail mais il avait clairement mis en évidence les failles et la dangerosité de sa découverte. Harry n'en était que plus fier de lui.

Les membres du comité semblaient partager cette opinion car Perkins se releva pour dire :

- Monsieur Malefoy, les membres du Comité tiennent à vous remercier pour votre travail et pour ce rapport d'une grande objectivité. Nous allons maintenant l'examiner en séance restreinte et nous vous ferons part de nos conclusions à la fin du mois.

Draco quitta la salle par une porte adjacente. Harry, trop éloigné, ne put le rattraper. Quand il émergea de l'hémicycle, il ne put que constater que le blond avant déjà quitté le Ministère.

Il soupira. Il aurait voulu lui parler. Lui dire qu'il était fier de lui.

Sans attendre, Harry transplana à Sainte-Mangouste. Il trouva Draco dans son laboratoire. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il aurait pu deviner la présence du brun même dans une salle de mille personnes.

- Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ?

Draco ne répondait pas.

- Draco ... dit Harry en le prenant doucement par le bras.

Le blond se retourna et plaqua Harry contre le mur. Ses yeux gris étaient brillants comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

- Draco ... tenta à nouveau le brun ...

Sa phrase mourut sous les lèvres de Draco.

- Ne dis rien Harry... s'il te plaît ne dis rien, dit-il contre sa bouche.

Le baiser était urgent. Pressant. Presque paniqué. Comme à chaque fois, leurs mains cherchèrent le contact de la peau nue. Mais alors qu'Harry s'attendait à être pris contre ce mur, Draco cessa brusquement son activité. Il se recula puis se détourna et Harry crut entendre « non ... pas comme ça...pas cette fois ».

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir car Draco avait pris son porte-document et était parti.

Il ne reverrait pas le blond pendant 5 jours car celui-ci partait le soir même à Madrid où il participait comme orateur à un congrès sur l'utilisation de la belladone dans les potions de sommeil.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Jamais cinq jours n'avaient semblé aussi longs à Harry. Côté travail, il n'avait pourtant pas chômé car il avait dû enchaîner deux missions urgentes. Et côté privé, il avait mis ces jours à profit pour voir ses amis dont Ron et Hermione.

Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement car Hermione et son 6ème sens légendaire avaient bien perçu le malaise chez Harry.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Tu sembles ... absent ... dit Hermione qui le regardait avec un air circonspect.

- Je ... je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. On a eu pas mal de boulot au Ministère ... Ron t'a sûrement expliqué ...

- Hmmm ... Tout va toujours bien avec ton ... _ami _?

- Oui, toujours. C'est juste qu'il est parti aujourd'hui à Madrid pour 5 jours et je ...

_Merde. _

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire car les yeux bleus de Ron le fixait avec incrédulité.

Pour le coup, le rouquin avait été plus vif qu'Hermione. Forcément. C'est lui qui avait organisé le voyage de Malefoy.

- Harry ... Ne me dis pas que ...

Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Au point où il en était, ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir ou de cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, Ron.

- Quoi Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'impatientait Hermione qui détestait ne pas savoir.

- Malefoy, dit simplement Ron et Hermione comprit immédiatement.

- Ah. se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ils le regardaient maintenant tous les deux comme s'il était un pauvre petit garçon sans défense qui s'était fait racketter dans la cour de récréation.

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Et alors quoi ? Oui, je couche avec Malefoy ! Et j'adore ça ! J'en redemande encore et encore !

- Harry ... souffla Hermione, un peu gênée.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas entendre ça ? Tu ne veux pas entendre que je prends un pied d'enfer à chaque fois qu'il me baise ? Que je bande rien qu'à penser à lui ?

- Harry, ça suffit, dit Ron. Arrête maintenant !

- Non, vous deux vous arrêtez ! Arrêtez de me juger, de me regarder comme si j'étais une pauvre petite victime ! Vous voulez la vérité ? La vérité c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai allumé ce soir-là au nightclub ! C'est moi qui suis retourné le lendemain à son Manoir pour qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé ! C'est moi !

Il s'interrompit pour ramasser sa veste et se diriger vers la porte. Avant cela, il dit encore :

- Je suis adulte. Je donne mon cul à qui je veux. Et pour le moment, mon cul est la propriété exclusive de Draco Malefoy. Si ça vous gêne c'est le même prix !

- Harry, attends ... dit Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, la porte claqua dans un grand _VLAM_.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Malefoy avait raison. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il s'était fait pervertir par le Serpentard. Il avait raison.

Harry balançait tout sur son passage. Son appartement était un champ de ruines. Quand il n'y eut plus d'objets à casser, il frappa son poing sur le mur à s'en faire mal.

Ils ne comprenaient rien. Il avait raison.

Il se laissa tomber le dos le long du mur, les yeux piquants de larmes contenues.

Où était-il en ce moment ? Avec qui ?

Pour la première fois, une désagréable sensation s'empara des entrailles de Harry. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Est-ce qu'il dormait seul à Madrid ?

_Merde. Non. Pas ça. Pas la jalousie_.

Harry avait peur d'être jaloux. Car s'il était jaloux, cela voulait dire qu'il tenait au blond bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco était assis au bar de l'Hôtel Orfila dans le centre Madrid, où logeaient les conférenciers.

Il sirotait un Rhum Collins en pensant, encore et toujours, à Harry.

Ce petit brun – enfin plus si petit que ça et surtout pas d'un certain point de vue – avait complètement chamboulé sa vie. Et il devait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il coucherait avec le Survivant et qu'il adorerait ça, il en aurait pleuré de rire.

Mais surtout, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il accepterait de se faire baiser par le Survivant et qu'il adorerait ça, là il lui aurait lancé un avada kedavra.

Draco soupira. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait de lui, lui le beau gosse, riche comme Crésus, brillant et cultivé, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être heureux. Il avait l'habitude de posséder, d'être admiré, d'être désiré, d'être satisfait. Mais pas d'être heureux.

Or, il croyait bien l'être en ce moment.

Et ça le dérangeait.

Il repensa à son exposé devant le comité de bioéthique. Il n'exagérait rien quand il disait que Potter aurait pu ne jamais sortir de ce « coma ». Merlin, l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait pris la mesure de ce qui s'était passé dans le labo ! Quand il avait entraperçu la perspective que le brun puisse ne pas survivre ...

Et cette tristesse sans fond quand il avait vu dans la pensine que, dans l'autre vie de Harry, ils avaient été amis ! « Avaient » étant le mot clé. Car manifestement, ils ne l'étaient plus, pour une raison que Draco ne connaîtrait jamais. Mais à n'en pas douter, il devait être le seul responsable de l'échec de cette amitié ...

Puis il y avait eu cette renversante scène de sexe à la fin du rêve... Draco souriait encore en y repensant. Potter le désirait. Pour sûr, c'était une surprise !

Evidemment Draco savait que le brun était gay. Il l'avait lu dans la presse. Allez comprendre pourquoi, c'est ce qui l'avait décidé définitivement à revenir s'établir en Angleterre. Jusque là, il hésitait. Puis il y avait eu cet article. Ce fut pour lui une véritable épiphanie.

Mais entre les fantasmes et la réalité, il y a souvent un monde. Et Draco Malefoy n'avait pas cru une seconde que son ennemi préféré, Saint Potter, puisse le désirer _lui_, le mangemort repenti.

Encore une fois, Draco sourit en se rappelant un de leurs ébats récent – un des plus torrides aussi – où Harry avait retracé de sa petite langue mutine tout le contour de sa Marque des Ténèbres.

_Oouch ... rien que d'y penser, je me sens à l'étroit !_

Mais tout cela dérangeait Draco. Il commençait à ressentir trop de choses pour ce petit brun trop beau pour son propre bien, avec ses grands yeux verts innocents et son ...

- Draco ? Draco Malefoy ?

Le blond préparait LE regard _made in Malefoy _ets'apprêtait à remettre à sa place cet importun qui osait l'interpeller comme un manant, quand il reconnu Terrence Higgs, un de ses anciens condisciples de Serpentard.

- Terrence ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Ça fait un bail !

- Tu l'as dit ! Au moins quoi, 13 ans ? 14 ans ?

- Au moins !

Terrence était plus âgé que Draco de deux ans. C'était un très bel homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux noisette. Il faisait facilement 10 centimètres de plus que Draco.

- Mais dis-moi que devient le grand Draco Malefoy ? Je te croyais en Allemagne !

- J'y étais. C'est là que j'ai fait mes études de potions. Puis je suis parti à Alexandrie et à New Dehli pour mes spécialisations. Je suis de retour en Angleterre depuis 2 ans. Je travaille à Sainte-Mangouste et pour le Ministère, expliqua-t-il. Et toi, que deviens-tu ?

- J'ai aussi étudié les potions mais à Paris et je suis revenu habiter à Londres juste après. Je travaille pour un laboratoire privé. C'est eux qui m'ont envoyé à cette conférence.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. Je t'offre un verre ? demanda Draco.

- Volontiers. Une vodka, s'il te plaît.

Draco commanda un deuxième rhum collins pour lui et une vodka pour Higgs. Ils évoquèrent ensuite les souvenirs de Poudlard.

- Tu as dû en baver à la fin de la guerre. Tes parents étaient proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ? Demanda Higgs

- Oui, c'est rien de le dire. Ils m'ont embarqué dans leur débâcle dit Draco en soulevant sa manche pour montrer à Higgs la marque de l'infamie.

- Ah putain, oui.

- Comme tu dis. Moi j'ai été acquitté mais mes parents ont tous les deux été emprisonnés à Azkaban. Ils y ont survécu à peine 3 ans à cause des détraqueurs.

- Potter n'était pas parvenu à faire voter une loi interdisant ces créatures ?

- Si. Ils sont morts deux semaines avant.

Harry avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que cette loi passe le plus vite possible mais tout Sauveur qu'il était, le Ministère renâclait. Il fallut entendre la nomination de Shacklebolt comme Ministre de la Magie pour que la loi passe enfin. Mais pour ses parents, c'était trop tard.

Draco s'était également toujours demandé si Potter n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec son acquittement. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question à l'occasion ...

- ... aussi beau gosse.

- Quoi ?

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées à propos de Harry et n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que lui disait Higgs.

- Excusez-moi, tu disais ?

- Je disais que tu étais toujours aussi beau gosse, répéta Higgs, un air concupiscent sur le visage.

Higgs avait été le premier amant de Draco, celui qui l'avait initié à l'amour homosexuel. Il avait 15 ans et il était complètement perdu.

A l'époque, la presse descendait Potter en flèche. Tout le monde le traitait de menteur. Draco était mal car lui savait la vérité. Il savait que Voldemort était bel et bien revenu dans le cimetière ce soir-là. Il avait entendu son père en parler. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Alors il regardait Potter tomber de son piédestal, se faire mettre en pièces par Ombrage et le reste du monde sorcier. Et curieusement, il n'en ressentait aucune satisfaction.

Il avait rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage parce que son père le lui avait demandé. Le jour, il se donnait des airs de seigneur. Il était Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard.

Mais le soir venu, il était perdu. Il avait peur et n'osait pas l'avouer. Peur du retour de Voldemort. Peur que Potter ne soit plus leur unique chance de salut.

Terrence était apparu un soir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie où Draco avait l'habitude de trouver refuge. Il avait trouvé les mots et avait su poser les gestes qui réconfortèrent Draco.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Demanda Higgs qui terminait sa 3ème vodka.

- Pas vraiment ... Je vois quelqu'un mais ... dit Draco qui ne savait pas vraiment qualifier sa relation avec le brun.

- Ça te dit ? Toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps ...

- Je ne sais pas ... Comme je te l'ai dit, je vois quelqu'un ...

Higgs se mit à rire.

- Depuis quand ça t'arrête Draco ? Me dis pas que t'es devenu un mec rangé qui baise de cinq à sept !

Draco fut piqué au vif mais ne le montra pas. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il était devenu ? Le régulier de Potter ?

_Et si c'était le cas ? Où est le problème ?_ Hurlait sa conscience.

Mais Draco ne savait pas être heureux. Les belles histoires, ce n'était pas pour lui. Les belles histoires, il devait forcément les gâcher.

- Chambre 304, dans 10 minutes dit-il à Higgs avant de quitter le bar.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Je te déteste**

Le lundi matin, Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Depuis son coup d'éclat chez Ron et Hermione vendredi, il n'avait pas arrêté de ruminer tout le weekend en repensant à sa dispute avec ses meilleurs amis et surtout en pensant à Draco seul – ou pas – à Madrid.

Il arriva en retard au bureau et c'est à peine s'il salua Finnigan. Il accrocha sa veste à la patère d'un geste rageur et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Où est Weasley ? Demanda-t-il à Seamus qui tiqua à l'utilisation du nom de famille de Ron, chose qu'Harry ne faisait que quand il était vraiment énervé.

Seamus n'eut pas à répondre car Ron entra dans le bureau à ce moment-là.

- Je suis là. Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui. On doit voir les derniers détails de l'opération Condor.

Condor était le nom de code d'une opération visant à démanteler un groupe de trafiquants de philtres de Mort Vivante dirigé par un certain Igor Kravinsky et qui sévissait depuis plusieurs mois en Grande-Bretagne.

Un de leurs collègues, Dean Thomas, y était infiltré depuis presque six mois. Il avait fournit de précieuses informations aux Aurors leur permettant de préparer leur intervention. L'assaut final devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines.

- Tout est pratiquement prêt dit Ron. Je dois récupérer demain les faux documents d'identité. Les philtres de Mort Vivante qui serviront à la transaction seront prêts dans 3 jours.

- Et le polynectar ?

Ron, Seamus et lui allaient se faire passer pour des fabricants clandestins et pour cela, il devait changer d'apparence, surtout Harry qui était connu de tout le monde sorcier.

- Je devais aller voir Malefoy ce matin à ce propos.

- Il est rentré ?

- Apparemment dit le rouquin qui semblait étonné qu'Harry ne soit pas au courant.

- J'y vais.

Et sans demander son reste, Harry prit la cheminette pour Sainte-Mangouste.

En grimpant les étages vers le laboratoire du blond, Harry se dit que sa journée ne s'améliorait pas.

Pourquoi Malefoy ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était rentré ?

_C'est pas ton mec. Il n'a pas de comptes à te rendre, Potter_.

Alors qu'il arrivait à proximité du labo, il entendit des rires et des soupirs qui provenaient de l'intérieur. La porte était entrouverte.

Le coeur cognant à tout rompre, douloureusement conscient de ce qu'il allait trouver en entrant, Harry poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Devant lui se tenait Malefoy et un grand brun baraqué. Le baraqué avait une main sur la nuque du blond, une autre sous sa chemise et sa bouche dans son cou. Draco rejetait la tête en arrière comme si cette caresse était la plus délicieuse qui soit.

Lorsque Malefoy avisa la présence du brun, son regard gris se voila et Harry crut y voir un mélange de tristesse et de résignation.

Draco se reprit mais ne repoussa pas pour autant l'envahissant personnage. Mieux, il fit les présentations :

- Potter ! On espionne aux portes maintenant ? De mieux en mieux ! Je te présente Terrence Higgs. Tu t'en souviens peut-être, il était à Serpentard deux ans avant moi.

- Potter, salua le nommé Higgs.

- Bonjour. Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Harry avec la volonté délibérée de donner le moins d'importance possible à ce connard. Malefoy, si ce n'est pas trop de demander, je te rappelle qu'une opération d'envergure se prépare et qu'on a attend certaines de tes fournitures.

- Je vais vous laisser travailler, dit Higgs comprenant – enfin – qu'il était de trop. Je t'envoie un hibou très vite, dit-il en se penchant vers Malefoy pour effleurer sa bouche d'un baiser.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait dans le coeur une lame chauffée à blanc. Jamais Malefoy et lui ne s'étaient séparés sur un tendre baiser. De toute façon, entre eux, rien n'était tendre. Passionné, intense, étourdissant peut-être. Mais jamais tendre.

Après le départ de Higgs, l'ambiance s'alourdit considérablement dans la pièce.

- Tu couches avec lui ? demanda Harry sans préambule.

- Tu me fais une scène Potter ?

- Je te pose juste une question.

Draco soupira.

- Oui, je couche avec lui, dit simplement Draco.

- Bon, dit Harry en tournant les talons.

- Hé Harry... dit le blond en le retenant par le bras. Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire quand même ?

- On a plus rien à se dire Malefoy.

- Merde Potter ! Tu agis comme un gonzesse trompée ! On ne s'est rien promis tous les deux ! S'énerva le blond.

- Tu as raison, on ne s'est rien promis. Donc, c'est fini Malefoy. Si tant est que ça ait commencé un jour.

- Tu es ridicule Potter. Tu connaissais les règles du jeu ! Entre nous, ce n'est que du sexe.

Comme Harry ne disait rien, il s'approcha d'un pas félin et ajouta très bas :

- Ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer à nous sais que je ne peux pas te résister, dit le blond en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

Harry le repoussa avec force.

- Je ne suis pas ta pute, Malefoy, siffla-t-il. Ne m'approche plus.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Malefoy s'adossa au mur et glissa le long jusqu'à se retrouver assis, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry s'était arrêté sur un palier, entre deux étages. Appuyé contre la rambarde, il suffoquait.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Comment avait-il pu croire, fût-ce un instant, que quelque chose avait changé ?

On parlait de Malefoy. Ce crétin congénital, égoïste et imbuvable. Et qui baisait comme un dieu.

Harry se laissa choir sur une marche d'escalier, la tête entre les mains.

Il avait l'impression d'être un moucheron pris dans une toile d'araignée. Plus il essayait de se débattre, plus il s'engluait.

Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient.

_Merde ! On dirait un drogué ..._

C'est ce qu'il était devenu. Dépendant. Accro à une drogue dure nommée Malefoy.

Il voulait hurler, ici, tout seul dans cette cage d'escalier, tout son désarroi, toute sa haine pour ce fils de pute qui le faisait ressembler à un pathétique junkie.

En même temps, il se fustigeait lui-même pour être tombé dans un piège aussi évident que prévisible.

_La vie ne t'a décidément rien appris Potter ..._

Il repensa à la vision qu'il avait eue sous la potion de Révélation, à cette amitié avec le blond qui, l'espace d'un instant, l'avait fait rêver, qui lui avait fait regretter d'avoir ignoré cette main tendue quand ils avaient 11 ans ...

_De toute façon, tu as tout gâché Malefoy ... Tu gâches toujours tout. _

- Je te déteste Malefoy, dit-il tout haut en se relevant et en continuant sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En voyant Harry entrer dans le bureau, Ron eut la conviction que l'entrevue avec Malefoy s'était mal passée.

Il s'abstint de poser des questions car il savait que ça partirait en vrille.

A la place, il lui mit sous le nez les plans du hangar dans lequel l'opération Condor allait se dérouler. Il fallait qu'ils les étudient minutieusement.

Harry fut implicitement reconnaissant à Ron de détourner son attention en parlant boulot. Il savait que le rouquin n'était pas dupe.

A la fin de la matinée, Harry prit sa veste pour sortir prendre l'air. Il étouffait.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, la main de Ron le retint par le bras.

- Harry ... commença ce dernier.

- Si c'est pour me dire « je t'avais prévenu », « à quoi tu t'attendais » ou une autre connerie du genre, c'est pas la peine Ron ! Dit sèchement Harry.

- Non ... je voulais juste te dire que, si tu avais besoin de parler, j'étais là. C'est tout, dit le rouquin en lâchant son bras.

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement de ses propos. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant et dit :

- Ouais, ça me ferait du bien je crois ... ça te dit de prendre un verre avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Ron hocha la tête en empoignant sa veste.

Pour plus de tranquillité, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar moldu du côté de Knightsbridge.

Harry vida son sac. Il lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. La rencontre fortuite au Black Shadow, la branlette dans la ruelle, comment il était allé relancer Malefoy au Manoir le lendemain. La baise matin, midi et soir les jours qui suivirent. Sa dépendance vis-à-vis du blond. Sa douleur de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron écouta, en silence, sans juger, sans s'offusquer des détails parfois assez trash qu'Harry se sentait obligé de donner.

- Tu l'aimes.

Vous pouvez compter sur Ron pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Je ne sais pas ... dit Harry.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Non, en effet. Ce n'était pas une question.

- C'est compliqué Ron. Entre nous, c'est physique. Ça l'a toujours été depuis Poudlard. Avant, on se tapait sur la gueule. Aujourd'hui, on a trouvé une alternative ... qui n'en est pas moins douloureuse. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne préférais pas les bagarres... acheva-t-il dans un rire désabusé.

- Harry, je ne prétends pas être à ta place ni savoir ce que tu ressens mais pour moi il est évident que tes sentiments vont bien au delà d'un simple plan cul.

- Je ne sais pas Ron ... je suis vraiment à côté de mes pompes.

Harry avait en ce moment le même air d'enfant perdu qu'il avait par moment à Poudlard quand il prenait conscience que le devenir du monde sorcier reposait sur ses épaules.

Et Ron aurait pu tuer Malefoy de ses mains pour avoir mis son meilleur ami dans un état pareil.

- J'ai bien envie de lui arracher les couilles et les lui faire bouffer, à ce connard prétentieux, siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Harry eut envie de lui répondre qui lui seul avait le droit de toucher les couilles de Malefoy mais la plaisanterie mourut sur ses lèvres puisque, manifestement, ce n'était plus le cas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'équipe des Aurors continua la préparation de l'opération Condor.

Harry ne se rendait plus à Sainte-Mangouste et évitait dans toute la mesure du possible de devoir croiser Malefoy.

Il s'abrutissait de travail à longueur de journée en espérant tomber de sommeil une fois arrivé à son appartement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas souvent le cas. Soit il restait éveillé la moitié de la nuit en imaginant le blond en train de besogner Higgs férocement, soit il s'endormait d'un sommeil lourd et peuplé du visage cynique de Draco Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

On était à deux jours de la mise en oeuvre de l'opération Condor et Harry ne put reculer l'inévitable : le briefing avec tous les membres de l'équipe, les unités spéciales qui assureraient leur protection ... et Malefoy.

Ce dernier était toujours informé des tenants et aboutissants d'une mission car d'une part, il devait préparer ce que les Aurors appelaient leur « kit de survie », un petite boîte contenant des doses des potions les plus utiles pour se sortir du pétrin : potion d'invisibilité, spray invalidant, potion de vision nocturne ...

D'autre part, il était le premier à intervenir au retour de la mission en cas de blessure d'un des membres de l'équipe.

Dans le cas présent, sa présence au briefing était d'autant plus indispensable que c'était lui qui avait préparé les philtres de Mort Vivante destinés à la transaction ainsi que le polynectar nécessaire à la transformation de Harry et ses équipiers.

Malefoy se tenait appuyé contre un mur dans coin de la pièce, droit comme la justice, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il regardait l'assemblée d'un air dédaigneux comme s'il était en présence d'un attroupement de botrucs et défiait quiconque de lui demander de s'asseoir.

Ron le fusilla des yeux mais le blond se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard aussi tranchant qu'une guillotine.

- Bien, commença Harry. Vous avez devant les yeux le plan du hangar dans lequel se déroulera la transaction et des lieux environnants. Ron, Seamus et moi transplanerons ici, dit-il en indiquant un bosquet situé à droite du hangar. Miller aura préalablement placé des hommes ici, ici et là continua-t-il en montrant des points sur la carte.

Le brun déplia ensuite une carte plus détaillée.

- D'après nos informations, le hangar dispose d'un accès principal ici. C'est par là que nous entrerons. Il y a des portes latérales ici et là, dit-il en pointant la carte du doigt. Sitôt que nous aurons remis la marchandise à Kravinsky et que nous serons en possession des gallions, Miller fera intervenir ses hommes pour neutraliser Kravinsky et sa bande. Si jamais la transaction ne devait pas se faire ou si les choses tournaient mal, nous essayerons en toutes hypothèses d'exfiltrer Dean Thomas. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est là et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, certains hommes de Kravinsky commencent à se méfier de lui.

- Combien seront-ils ? Demanda un certain Sven Gordon, un grand brun avec un air bovin.

- Quinze si on compte Dean Thomas.

- Et nous ?

- Douze. Six Aurors et les six membres des unités spéciales de Miller, répondit Harry.

- On est en infériorité numérique ... commenta platement le nommé Gordon.

- Finement observé, dit Harry ironiquement. Les lieux sont trop à découvert pour nous permettre de déployer plus de monde mais une équipe de cinq Aurors sera prête à transplaner depuis le Ministère si nécessaire.

Gordon ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré mais ne posa plus de question. Harry se tourna alors vers le blond.

- Malefoy, montre-nous la marchandise à livrer.

Malefoy prit une mallette qu'il déposa sur la table et qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur étaient soigneusement alignés dans un support en mousse une multitude de petits tubes en verre contenant un liquide d'une très belle couleur lilas.

- La mallette contient deux étages, dit-il en soulevant un plateau pour découvrir en dessous un nouvel alignement de tubes en verre. Le véritable philtre de Mort Vivante se trouve dans les tubes du premier plateau. C'est dans celui-là qu'il faudra retirer une fiole pour que Kravinsky la teste. Ceux du deuxième plateau sont des contrefaçons inoffensives. Ainsi, si jamais l'opération devait tourner mal et que Kravinsky arrive à fuir avec la marchandise, il n'aura que la moitié des fioles prévues.

- Comment sais-tu que les vraies sont en haut ? demanda Gordon avec un rire niais. Elles se ressemblent toutes !

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et Harry ne put retenir un petit rire.

Tout le monde, sauf Gordon manifestement, connaissait le génie de Malefoy en matière de potions. Il était capable de différencier à l'oeil nu la moindre petite variation de couleur d'une préparation. En l'occurrence, les fioles du bas avaient une couleur lilas un quatre-vingt-troisième de ton plus clair que celles du haut. Ce que Malefoy tenta de lui expliquer avec patience.

- Ouais ben moi, j'trouve pas ça très évident ... Si ça tombe, Kravinsky va prendre une fiole de fausse potion et on sera dans la merde.

Malefoy soupira ostensiblement.

- Je n'écoute pas les sarcasmes de l'Inutile. L'exagération de ta critique en démontre l'absurdité, répondit dignement le blond en claquant le couvercle de la mallette d'un coup sec.

- Hein ? T'as dit quoi, là ? S'énerva Gordon.

Autre chose que Gordon ne savait pas : la patience d'un Malefoy est _excessivement_ limitée.

- J'ai dit que le jour où on mettra les cons sur orbite, t'auras pas fini de tourner © ! S'énerva le blond. (Note : les fans auront reconnu la réplique des Tontons Flingueurs ...)

- Quoi ?

- Putain, c'est pas possible ! T'es toujours aussi débile ou aujourd'hui c'est pour fêter quelque chose ?

- Hé ... mais tu m'as insulté là !

- Nooooon ... tu crois ? Ironisa Malefoy.

Harry décida d'intervenir même s'il devait l'avouer, il adorerait voir Malefoy continuer à ridiculiser ce connard de Gordon.

- Gordon ! Malefoy ! C'est bon, là. Revenons-en à la mission. Malefoy, le polynectar est prêt ?

- Oui, dit ce dernier. J'ai modifié un ingrédient afin qu'il agisse durant 1h30 au lieu d'une heure seulement. Cela vous donnera un peu plus de temps.

Harry était abasourdi par l'initiative du blond.

- Heu ... merci Malefoy. C'est ... une demi heure de rab, c'est pas de refus, dit-il en fixant le blond qui le regardait maintenant avec une sincère inquiétude dans les yeux. Bien, dit-il en se ressaisissant, si personne n'a de question, le briefing est terminé.

Tout le monde remballa ses affaires et sortit du local.

Alors qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses notes, Harry remarqua que Malefoy était toujours là. Il fixait le plan du hangar.

- Malefoy ? Dit-il d'un ton las, tu veux quelque chose ?

Comme il ne disait rien, Harry se leva et s'approcha.

- Malefoy ?

- C'est dangereux, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Cette mission ... c'est dangereux.

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est une mission d'exfiltration pas une soirée crêpes ... bien sûr que c'est dangereux !

- Non ... je veux dire que votre plan à des failles. Regarde ! Là, là et là, dit-il en montrant des endroits sur la carte, vous n'êtes pas couverts. Si Kravinsky place des hommes à ces endroits, vous êtes morts !

Il s'était tourné vers Harry et le fixait intensément. Le brun, lui, considérait la carte et les observations de Malefoy. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Je vais demander à Miller de reconsidérer le placement de ses hommes.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas être plus nombreux ? Demanda le blond.

- Non, sinon on se ferait repérer à coup sûr.

Malefoy eut un soupir résigné. Il allait partir quand Harry dit :

- Malefoy ... Merci encore pour avoir modifié le polynectar.

- Une demi heure, c'est pas grand chose, dit-il.

- Non mais c'est déjà ça. Alors, merci quand même.

- Pas de quoi.

Il était sur le pas de la porte, dos à Harry quand il dit dans un souffle.

- Tu sais Harry, tu peux ne pas me croire mais je tiens à toi.

Et il partit sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ne vit plus Malefoy pendant les deux jours qui suivirent le briefing mais ses mots résonnaient en lui continuellement.

Il ne voulait pas trop y penser pour le moment car il devait rester concentré sur la mission mais il se promit de parler au blond sitôt que l'opération serait terminée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le jour de l'opération Condor était arrivé. La mission devait avoir lieu le soir même et les membres de l'équipe devaient se réunir à 17 heures sur la zone de transplanage. Il était 16 heures 45.

Comme avant chaque mission importante et potentiellement dangereuse, Harry avait permis à ses hommes de passer la journée chez eux en compagnie de leur famille. Comme lui n'avait personne, à part Ron et Hermione chez qui il ne voulait pas taper l'incruste, il était resté au Ministère pour peaufiner les derniers détails de l'opération.

Il scrutait pour la millième fois les plans déployés sur son bureau quand un mouvement à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux gris ressemblaient à une mer déchaînée un jour de tempête.

En deux enjambées, il fut devant Harry.

- Malefoy ... que ...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Draco avait pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassait.

La raison lui aurait dicté de s'écarter, de repousser Malefoy. Mais il ne put pas.

Tout simplement parce que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il était doux, aimant. Juste un bouche posée contre la sienne.

Harry était bouleversé par l'intimé que Draco mettait dans ce baiser. Alors que le blond ne demandait rien, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue douce et tiède de Draco rencontra la sienne. Elles se touchèrent tendrement, presque timidement avant de s'apprivoiser dans un ballet délicat.

Le baiser n'avait rien d'urgent, de fiévreux. C'était le genre de baiser lent qui pouvait durer toujours car on n'était jamais à bout de souffle. Il était tout simplement parfait dans sa simplicité.

Malefoy ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça.

Quand il s'écarta, il caressa la joue de Harry et dans un dernier regard tendre, il dit :

- Fait attention à toi.

Et il partit.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Pas lui …**

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou furieux du comportement de Draco. Heureux car ce baiser était décidément magnifique. Furieux parce que depuis 10 minutes, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et qu'il allait être déconcentré.

A 17 heures sonnantes, il retrouva ses équipiers sur l'aire de transplanage. Les hommes de Miller étaient là également, en tenue de camouflage, baguette prête à l'emploi.

Comme toujours, la première chose qu'ils firent avant de transplaner fut de vérifier leur matériel.

Sur une table, étaient alignées plusieurs sacoches, chacune mentionnant leur nom. Chaque Auror était tenu de vérifier lui-même son équipement sous sa propre responsabilité.

Harry souleva le rabat du sac portant son nom. Il y trouva sa baguette, la fiole de polynectar censée lui donner l'apparence d'un moldu quelconque, des documents d'identité au nom de Robert Rodine et le kit de survie préparé par Malefoy. Il rangea sa baguette dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet dans son pantalon, le long de sa cuisse et il mit les documents d'identité dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il remarqua alors que son sac contenait également une boîte de 6 ampoules contenant un liquide ambré. Harry reconnut immédiatement la potion, il en avait pris suffisamment pendant les examens à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une potion de concentration. Une petite note était accrochée à la boîte, écrite d'une main élégante : « au cas où ... DM ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le blond était décidément la personne la plus arrogante et la plus sûre d'elle qu'il connaissait. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas tort, il n'était pas inutile qu'Harry retrouve un peu de concentration. Il avala une des ampoules d'une traite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils transplanèrent comme convenu dans une zone abritée, non loin du hangar.

Harry examina les lieux avec agacement. Le hangar était beaucoup plus grand que le plan ne le laissait supposer. Cela voulait dire plus de surface à couvrir pour les hommes de Miller. Un regard vers celui-ci lui confirma qu'il partageait son analyse et son désappointement.

- Tu crois que ça ira Miller ? Demanda Harry.

- Il faudra bien. Mais les possibilités de réorganiser le déploiement sont limitées.

- Si tu ne le sens pas, dis-le. Je préfère annuler l'opération que de nous envoyer tous à l'abattoir, dit Harry.

- Non, ça devrait aller. Mais je compte vraiment sur tes hommes et toi pour assurer car si ça pète, les miens ne pourront pas être partout.

Harry hocha la tête et rapporta le problème à son équipe. Comme attendu, Sven Gordon se mit à râler, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le brun.

- Ecoute Sven, si t'es pas content, tu te casses OK ? On a pas besoin d'un maillon faible dans l'équipe !

Vexé d'être traité de maillon faible, Sven grogna qu'il n'était pas question qu'il s'en aille. Après avoir refait un dernier point sur la situation, Harry regarda Seamus et Ron en disant :

- Vous êtes prêts les gars ?

- Oui, allons-y, dit Ron.

Ils s'emparèrent des fioles de polynectar qu'ils burent d'un trait. Leur apparence se mit à changer.

Pour des raisons pratiques, liées notamment aux vêtements, ils avaient pris soin de sélectionner des moldus qui faisaient à peu près leur taille. Seules la couleur des yeux, des cheveux et la forme du visage allaient être modifiées.

Harry se retrouva blond aux yeux bruns, Ron était noir aux yeux bleus et Seamus châtain aux yeux marrons.

- Ok. On a une heure trente devant nous pour faire la transaction, les interpeller et exfiltrer Dean, rappela Harry. Allons-y.

Muni de la mallette contenant la marchandise, Harry approcha de l'entrée du hangar, Seamus et Ron derrière lui.

Il fut arrêté par une baguette dans son cou et une voix forte qui lui dit :

- Pas un geste. Toi et tes copains, vous levez bien les mains en évidence et vous avancez lentement.

Harry et les deux autres obtempèrent bien qu'il n'était pas facile pour le brun de lever les mains tout en tenant la mallette.

Ils étaient tenus en joue par trois gros bras, les gorilles de Kravinsky à n'en pas douter.

Arrivés à mi-chemin dans le hangar, gorille n°1 lui intima de s'arrêter.

Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir baisser les bras.

Devant lui se tenait une douzaine d'hommes aux mines patibulaires qui se tenaient en rang d'oignons. L'avant dernier à gauche était Dean Thomas.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre. Costume italien sur mesure, chaussures vernies et énorme cigare en bouche, Igor Kravinsky était le prototype même du mafieux.

Un air suffisant sur le visage et un rictus aux lèvres, il dit :

- Robert Rodine, c'est bien ça ?

Il avait une désagréable petite voix de fausset qui n'arrangeait pas sa personne : il était petit, court sur pattes, chauve et transpirait abondamment.

- C'est bien moi. Et là, c'est Marlon Brady et Al Cipano, mes associés.

Transpirator fit un signe de tête à un de ses gorilles qui dit à Harry :

- Montre-nous la came !

Ça faisait toujours rire le brun que des sorciers utilise le vocabulaire moldu quand il s'agissait de parler de leurs petits trafics.

Harry s'avança prudemment jusqu'à une petite table. Il posa la mallette dessus et l'ouvrit, dévoilant les fioles de potions.

Transpirator fit signe à un des douze hommes présents. Il avait une tête de premier de classe et Harry supposa qu'il était le scientifique de la bande. L'homme se saisit d'une des fioles et la déboucha. Il en préleva quelques gouttes qu'il déposa dans une éprouvette.

Après plusieurs manipulations, sa tête changea.

Harry sentit la sueur perler sur son front et dans son dos.

_Merde. C'était pas la bonne fiole_.

- Et bien quoi ? Beugla Kravinsky, transpirant encore plus si c'était possible.

Premier de classe sursauta et dit, un air extatique sur le visage :

- Je... je n'ai jamais vu un philtre de Mort Vivante d'une telle qualité. Il est tellement pur ! Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu ça ...

Harry se détendit considérablement. Et il ne put retenir la bouffée de fierté qui le prit à la gorge : Draco s'était encore surpassé.

Contre toute attente cependant, la nouvelle n'eut pas l'air de ravir Kravinsky.

- La came trop pure, je m'en méfie. Tu l'as eu où celle-là ? Demanda-t-il à Harry sur un ton clairement suspicieux.

Une sueur froide reprit Harry. Draco avait pêché par orgueil.

_Reste calme Harry. _

Le brun prit un air méprisant. Il arracha la fiole des mains de Premier de classe et la remit dans l'étui en mousse. D'un coup sec, il referma la mallette.

Avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, il dit :

- Si tu veux de la merde, faut pas traiter avec moi Kravinsky. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui sera intéressé par un produit de qualité. Manifestement, ce n'est pas ton cas, alors Ciao !

Et il se retourna, emportant avec lui la mallette. Ron et Seamus le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas du tout ça qui était prévu.

Harry jouait le tout pour le tout. Alors qu'il approchait de la sortie, la voix de fausset retentit :

- C'est bon Rodine, reviens ! Je la prends ta came.

Le brun retint un soupir de soulagement et fit demi-tour.

Il conserva cependant la mallette en mains et dit :

- Fais voir mon pognon.

Gorille n°2 attrapa un sac qu'il posa à son tour sur la petite table. Harry défit les cordons pour constater qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait un fameux paquet de gallions, 200.000 pour être précis. Il plongea sa main dans le sac pour récupérer quelques pièces et vérifier ainsi qu'il s'agit bien de vrais de gallions.

- Tu permets ? dit-il à Kravinsky en sortant lentement sa baguette. Je dois vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'or de farfadet.

Sous la surveillance étroite de gorille n°1 et gorille n°2, Harry lança un sort.

- C'est bon, dit-il. Marché conclu.

On était proche du dénouement. Quand la transaction serait achevée, Harry devait dire bien fort _« j'ai été ravi de faire affaire avec vous Messieurs»_. C'était le signal pour que les Aurors et les unités spéciales planquées à l'arrière du bâtiment interviennent.

Mais alors que mallette et sac d'or changeaient de mains, un _expelliarmus_ surgit de nulle part et frappa Gorille n°2 qui fut projeté cinq mètres en arrière.

A ce moment là, ce fut l'apocalypse. Toutes baguettes dehors, les sorts commencèrent à fuser de partout.

- On a été doublés ! Cria une voix. C'est des Aurors !

- Merde ! beugla Harry.

L'_expelliarmus_ avait été lancé beaucoup trop tôt. Miller n'était pas encore en position et intervint une minute trop tard. Pendant ce court laps de temps, les mafieux avaient eu le temps de se regrouper et de dégainer.

Maintenant, on jouait dans ce hangar un mauvais remake de _Massacre à Fort Apache_ à coups de baguettes magiques.

Les Aurors et les hommes de Miller étaient débordés de toutes parts.

Harry ne perdait pas de vue Kravinsky qui s'était emparé de la mallette et du sac d'or et essayait de fuir. Il parvint à lui lancer un _petrificatus totalus_ mais ce sort avait durée de vie limitée.

- Ron ! Avec moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les rayons qui fusaient pour parvenir auprès de Kravinsky.

- Tiens Ron, prends la mallette. Je m'occupe de Kravinsky.

Alors que Ron tentait une retraite, la mallette serrée contre lui, Harry jeta un sort d'entrave permanent sur le mafieux.

Quand ce fut fait, il chercha Dean des yeux mais ne le voyait nulle part.

Seamus étaient aux prises avec Gorille n°1. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait rien faire sans blesser quelqu'un sur son passage.

Il constata alors avec satisfaction que Miller semblait reprendre le dessus. Plusieurs des hommes de Kravinsky étaient déjà hors d'état de nuire.

Soudain Harry aperçu Dean, accroupi derrière un monticule de barriques. Il semblait sérieusement blessé. Quand il vit Harry, il se redressa et commença à clopiner en direction du brun.

- Merde, non ! Dean ! Reste où tu es !

Mais le métis ne l'entendait pas.

Harry se releva à son tour et sortit de sa cache. Il courut vers Dean mais au moment où il se jetait sur lui pour le mettre hors de portée des sorts, il entendit derrière lui :

_AVADA KEDAVRA !_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A Sainte-Mangouste, Draco faisait les cents pas. Il avait déjà raté trois fois la potion qu'il tentait de faire et à ce train-là, il aurait épuisé ses réserves d'ingrédients en même pas une heure.

Il décida d'arrêter les frais. Il s'assit à son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

Depuis quelques mois, le blond n'était jamais bon à rien quand Potter et son équipe partait en mission.

Mais c'était encore pire ce soir.

Il était 20 heures et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

Cette mission, il ne la sentait pas. Trop de failles.

Et il n'avait pas confiance dans ce Gordon. Il s'était renseigné sur lui et ce type avait tout du sacré foireux. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu le choix car le Ministère manquait singulièrement d'Aurors et il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord mais la confiance n'y était pas.

Or, la confiance était un facteur capital dans ce boulot. Même lui le comprenait alors qu'il était un membre « externe » de l'équipe.

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré en se frottant le visage. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Il repensa au baiser qu'il avait donné à Harry avant son départ.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne voulait pas que le brun parte au combat en pensant que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il était quantité négligeable dans sa vie.

Il était tout sauf quantité négligeable. Il en était même une part essentielle.

Sauf que plus ça allait, plus Draco avait l'impression que ce baiser avait le goût d'un adieu.

- Harry, je t'en prie ... fais attention à toi. Ne joue pas les héros, par pitié. Reviens-moi.

Un sonorus retentit soudain, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Code Bleu. Code Bleu. Section des urgences. Code Bleu.

- MERLIN !

Draco arracha presque la porte de son bureau de ses gonds avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs et de dévaler les escaliers qui menaient aux urgences.

Un code bleu signifiait le retour d'une équipe d'intervention avec des blessés graves. Ou des morts.

Il ouvrit la porte des urgences à la volée. La salle était une vraie fourmilière. Des médicomages et des infirmières allaient et venaient dans tous les sens.

Draco passait la tête dans chacune des alcôves réservées aux blessés, la peur au ventre à l'idée d'y trouver un brun aux yeux verts.

Soudain il avisa plus loin un attroupement. C'était eux ! Rapidement il fit le compte des personnes présentes et les identifia une par une. Potter n'était pas parmi elles.

Ils se tenaient tous au pied d'un lit que Draco ne voyait pas car il était caché par une petite cloison opaque.

Par contre, il vit Ron et Seamus qui pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les pieds et les jambes de Draco semblaient faits en plomb. Il avança un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de la cloison. Sans plus respirer, il fit encore un pas.

A ce moment, il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait injecté de l'azote liquide dans les veines.

Sur le lit, une forme, quelqu'un, un corps, entièrement recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Et Ron et Seamus qui pleuraient de plus belle ...

Draco recula d'un pas, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

- Non, ... non, ce n'est pas possible... Pas lui ...

Il recula encore. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il étouffait.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour gagner la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un nouveau groupe de personnes, avec à leur tête ... Potter.

Draco bouscula tout le monde sur son passage jusqu'à arriver devant Harry. Tout son être lui hurlait de le prendre ses bras mais il était tétanisé.

Le regard du brun s'illumina quand il le vit et ses bras se tendirent vers Draco mais retombèrent bien vite le long de son corps quand il se rendit compte que le blond ne bougeait pas.

- Potter, souffla Draco ... je ... j'ai cru ... Merlin ! Tu es vivant.

- Oui, je suis vivant dit Harry en le fixant intensément.

Draco pouvait lire une incommensurable souffrance au fond de ses yeux verts.

- Qui ... ? demanda Draco, en se tournant vers le lit où un corps reposait.

- Dean Thomas.

- Oh merde.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit où les autres étaient rassemblés et Draco l'accompagna.

Ron et Seamus l'enlacèrent tour à tour, tentant comme ils pouvaient de se réconforter les uns les autres. Draco sentit la morsure de la jalousie sur son coeur mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions.

_Never explain, never complain. _

Le brun vint se replacer à côté de Draco. En contemplant le corps de Dean, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Le blond s'autorisa alors le seul geste qu'il était en mesure de faire sans être vu de personne : il attrapa la main de Harry qui pendait le long de son corps, il la pressa avec force.

Il voulait à tout prix lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa peine.

Draco soupira de soulagement car il sentit qu'Harry répondait à son geste en mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils surent qu'ils s'étaient compris.

Une minute, une heure ou une éternité plus tard, Harry prit la parole :

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer chacun chez nous. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de mieux ici et il est hors de question de debriefer maintenant. Rendez-vous au bureau demain à 9 heures.

Les Aurors se séparèrent dans une dernière accolade.

Juste avant de quitter Sainte-Mangouste, Harry eut un dernier regard pour Draco. Un regard de peine, de souffrance, de solitude.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine rentré dans son appartement, Harry s'affala dans son canapé et laissa sa tristesse le submerger.

Quel fiasco cette mission ! Quand il trouverait le connard qui avait lancé ce sort avant le signal, il le ferait renvoyer. Il ferait de sa vie un enfer !

S'ils s'en étaient tous tenus au plan, ils auraient pu exfiltrer Dean ! Ils auraient pu le sauver !

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Dean était mort et rien ne pourrait plus le faire revenir.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses réflexions macabres. Il alla ouvrir en traînant les pieds, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille.

Derrière le battant se tenait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

- Malefoy ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Harry s'écarta pour laisser entrer le blond. Cela faisait des semaines que ce dernier n'était plus venu ici et ils étaient tous les deux un peu embarrassés.

- Malefoy, que ... que fais-tu ici ?

Draco fit le premier pas. Il fit ce qu'il voulait désespérément faire tout à l'heure à Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'approcha lentement de Harry et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il le serra contre lui sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de le réconforter.

Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte et noua ses bras dans le dos du blond.

A ce moment, il eut l'impression qu'un barrage cédait à l'intérieur de lui. Il pleura. Encore et encore.

Draco ne faisait rien d'autre que de le serrer sans ses bras en caressant doucement son dos.

Après plusieurs minutes, les larmes de Harry se tarirent.

Contre le torse du blond, il murmura :

- Merci... Merci Draco.

Draco l'embrassa dans les cheveux et dit :

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je suis désolé. Pour Dean. ... Pour nous.

Harry s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il lut dans les prunelles grises une sincérité qui le désarma. Quand Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser, il ne pensa même pas à résister.

Le baiser était doux et lent, exactement comme cet après-midi. Les mains de Harry se perdirent dans les cheveux de Draco, l'attirant à lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Ils étaient à des années lumières de leurs précédentes étreintes, violentes et passionnées.

Leurs mains finirent cependant par se faire plus fébriles et bientôt les chemises, t-shirts et pantalons parsemèrent le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, Harry allongé sous lui, Draco souffla :

- Laisse-toi faire ...

La phrase, à peine chuchotée, excita Harry au plus haut point. Le pouvoir que la voix de Draco exerçait sur lui était invraisemblable.

Il frémit d'anticipation quand les baisers du blond migrèrent de sa bouche vers le centre de son anatomie. Il agrippa les draps entre ses poings lorsque Draco prit son gland entre ses lèvres, le caressant de sa langue lentement, doucement, voluptueusement.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Harry. Draco venait de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche et exerçait un implacable mouvement de succion. Il s'entendit gémir encore et encore. Il n'espérait qu'une chose que cette torture ne d'arrête jamais.

- Continue ... Draco... encore ! Oh Merlin, ne t'arrête pas.

Harry poussait convulsivement ses hanches contre la bouche de Draco. Lorsqu'il jouit, il eut l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

Le blond reprit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser presque langoureux, emplit de sa propre saveur.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, les doigts de Draco trouvèrent l'orifice de Harry et s'y faufilèrent lentement, lui prodiguant d'intenses sensations. Lorsque les doigts trouvèrent sa prostate, Harry poussa un cri rauque qui arracha un frisson à Draco. Les gémissements de son amant le bouleversaient à tel point qu'il aurait pu jouir à l'instant sans même se toucher.

Il parvint cependant à se maîtriser car son oeuvre était loin d'être finie.

Lorsque les doigts se retirèrent, Harry grogna de frustration. Mais bientôt se présenta quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, de bien plus volumineux que les doigts du blond.

Draco se positionna à genoux entre les cuisses du brun. Il guida son sexe à l'entrée de Harry et le fit pénétrer de quelques centimètres à peine. Ce fut déjà suffisant pour qu'Harry perde la tête et en réclame davantage.

- oh Draco ... viens ! Prends-moi ! Tout entier ! J'ai besoin de toi, Draco ... s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de toi ...

Le discours perdu de Harry émouvait le blond à un point qu'il ne pouvait dire.

Draco s'enfonça tout entier dans un ample mouvement qu'il répétait encore et encore. Harry était au bord du gouffre.

- Draco... c'est tellement bon, ... encore ...

Après un profond coup de rein qui laissa Harry pantelant, Draco cessa de bouger. Toujours à l'intérieur du brun, il s'allongea sur lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Draco reprit sa cadence en le bouffant des yeux.

Toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, le blond roula sur le dos emportant Harry dans son mouvement. Le changement de position stimula la prostate de Harry qui gémit puissamment. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur le blond dont les mains étaient posées sur ses hanches, l'invitant à prendre les commandes.

Harry se mit à le chevaucher lentement, langoureusement. De là où il était, il pouvait admirer la beauté de Draco lorsqu'il s'abandonnait et cette vision décuplait son plaisir.

De son côté, le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry, de ses lèvres humides et légèrement entrouvertes, de ses yeux verts voilés par le plaisir alors qu'il ondulait lascivement au-dessus de lui.

- Harry ... tu n'as pas idée ... putain, tu es tellement ...

Lentement mais sûrement, ils atteignaient tous les deux le point de non retour.

Draco releva alors le torse pour se retrouver assis, Harry toujours sur lui. Il noua ses bras dans son dos pour le tenir davantage contre lui et recommencer à pilonner le brun profondément. Harry accompagnait les mouvements du bassin de Draco dans une parfaite osmose.

- Tu me rends fou Harry ... complètement fou ...

Des cris rauques de plaisir s'échappaient de leurs gorges à tous les deux. Chacun gémissait le prénom de l'autre.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Lorsque Draco prit le sexe de Harry dans sa main, il ne fallut que quelques mouvements pour que le brun jouisse dans un spasme plus fort qu'un tremblement de terre. Draco explosa à l'intérieur de Harry en longs jets brûlants, son orgasme ravageant tout sur son passage.

Ils restèrent dans cette position fusionnelle le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient déboussolés, tremblant, presque craintifs.

Harry sentait au souffle court de Draco à son oreille que celui-ci était tendu et il avait le sentiment que le blond voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

- Harry ... commença-t-il.

- Chhht ... Draco, je sais.

Draco se détendit et s'écarta lentement de Harry. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa avec une tendresse inouïe.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, conscients tous les deux que cette étreinte avait été très différente des précédentes.

_Ce soir, il m'a fait l'amour. Et c'était merveilleux. _

- Tu restes ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Heu ... il y a le débriefing à 9 heures demain et je ne veux pas ...

Le regard du brun s'assombrit.

_Bien sûr. Les apparences. Encore et toujours. _

Draco remarqua le voile qui passa sur les yeux de son amant et la soudaine crispation sur son visage. Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour tourner sa tête vers lui et dit :

- ... je disais, il y a le débriefing à 9 heures demain et je ne veux pas y aller dans les vêtements de la veille. Donc, il faudrait que tu mettes le réveil un peu plus tôt pour que j'ai le temps de passer au Manoir.

Le sourire qu'Harry lui fit valait toutes les merveilles du monde. Il entoura le blond de ses bras et l'attira vers lui. Ils restèrent un long moment, enlacés, couchés l'un contre l'autre, à savourer la plénitude du moment.

Draco caressait doucement le ventre plat de Harry et bientôt le désir de ce dernier reprit du service. Ce qui était également le cas du blond si Harry en croyait la pression qu'un membre chaud exerçait contre sa cuisse.

- Tu sens ce que tu me fais Harry ? Lui souffla Draco à l'oreille. Tu m'excites. Tout le temps.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi, répondit le brun en lui prenant la main qu'il plaça sur son sexe bien réveillé.

Une lueur perverse passa dans les yeux de gris mais elle s'éteignit rapidement, remplacée par quelque chose de plus profond qui bouleversa Harry.

Le blond se pencha pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. D'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, il lui dit tout bas :

- Fais-moi l'amour Harry.

_Oh Merlin. _


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Tu l'aimes ?**

Le lendemain matin au bureau des Aurors, les mines étaient sombres et les yeux cernés.

Harry eut un peu honte de lui car si ses yeux à lui étaient cernés aussi, c'était pour une autre raison. Ceci dit, il remerciait Draco de l'avoir soutenu hier soir, à sa façon. Il avait compris qu'Harry avait besoin de cet abandon, de ce lâché prise. Il avait été doux, tendre.

Amoureux ?

_Non, Harry. Ne va pas sur ce terrain là. Tu sais que Malefoy est un vrai caméléon. Il perçoit tout des humeurs autour de lui et sait s'adapter, c'est tout. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un vrai mur de glace. D'ailleurs tu connais la blague qui circule au Ministère, non ? Si le Titanic a coulé, c'est parce qu'il a percuté un iceberg. En effet, Draco Malefoy se baignait à ce moment-là ... © _(NDLA : pas de moi ... lu dans une fic mais - honte à moi - je ne sais plus de qui ...)_  
_

C'est ce moment que Draco choisit pour entrer dans la salle de réunion. Harry l'avait réveillé suffisamment tôt pour qu'il rentre chez lui changer de vêtements et il arborait maintenant un costume sombre sur lequel il avait passé une robe de sorcier noire rebrodée d'anthracite. Comme s'il voulait s'assortir à l'humeur du moment.

Bien sûr, il respirait la classe et la prestance.

Harry se secoua. Merlin ! Il était là pour le débriefing d'une opération qui avait tourné au cauchemar et au cours de laquelle son collègue, son ami, était mort. Pas pour fantasmer sur la tournure de Draco Malefoy.

Alors que tout le monde arrivait et prenait place dans la salle de réunion, un employé entra et remit à Harry un rapport émanant du BCBM.

A l'issue de chaque opération où une baguette magique avait dû être utilisée, son propriétaire était tenu de la remettre au Bureau de Contrôle des Baguettes Magiques afin qu'elle soit examinée au moyen du sortilège _Priori incantatum._ L'objectif était de déterminer précisément quels sorts avaient été utilisés et dans quel ordre.

C'était particulièrement important lors d'une débâcle comme celle d'hier lorsque les sorts pleuvaient de tous les côtés.

Harry parcourut le document et trouva rapidement l'information qu'il cherchait. Son poing se referma brutalement sur le papier, le chiffonnant complètement. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées d'une rage contenue.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui sauf Draco qui lui lança un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogatif.

- Bon, asseyez-vous tout le monde. On va commencer, dit Harry d'une voix forte.

Il se positionna devant l'assemblée.

- La mission d'hier a été un fiasco. D'accord, Kravinsky et sa bande sont à Azkaban au moment où je vous parle. Mais ce fut un fiasco quand même parce que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas été foutu de respecter le plan prévu! C'était pourtant simple ! Il fallait attendre la phrase d'alerte pour intervenir. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a entendu prononcer la phrase d'alerte ? Hein ? NON ! Et il y a un foutu connard qui a trouvé malin de dégainer avant tout le monde ! Ça a créé la panique chez l'adversaire et les sorts se sont déchainés comme une pluie de grêlons ! Dean Thomas est mort ! On a perdu un homme à cause de la connerie d'un autre !

Personne ne pipait mot, attendant que le coupable soit identifié.

- GORDON ! Rugit Harry.

Sven Gordon ne mouftait pas.

- GORDON ! REPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE !

- Ouais ... ça va. C'est moi, ok ! Dit-il en levant les mains, l'air de dire « tirez pas les mecs, j'suis pas armé ».

- Pourquoi ? Siffla Harry. Pourquoi t'a pas été foutu d'attendre ?!

- J'sais pas ... j'ai flippé ... Y avait l'autre gorille qu'arrêtait pas de triturer sa baguette ... J'ai cru qu'il allait lancer un sort...

- Ouais, ben t'as mal cru pauvre con ! Cracha Harry

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qu'il l'ait tué l'autre type non plus !

Harry sentit monter une irrépressible vague de colère. Sa magie commença à sourdre des pores de sa peau. Il se jeta sur Gordon et lui asséna des coups de poings en hurlant :

- C'EST TOUT COMME ENFOIRE ! IL EST MORT ! TU ENTENDS ! MORT PARCE QUE T'AS PISSE DANS TON FROC !

Personne – pas même Ron – n'osait intervenir quand Harry était dans cet état-là. Sa magie repoussait quiconque essayait d'approcher. Le problème, c'est qu'à ce rythme là, le brun risquait bien de battre Sven Gordon à mort.

Tout le monde sursauta quand Malefoy commença à approcher.

- Malefoy ! Dit Ron. N'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut attendre qu'il se calme un peu !

Mais le blond n'écoutait pas. Quand il parvint à proximité de Harry, il se pencha très lentement veillant à ne pas le toucher. Il lui dit :

- Harry ... Arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ... Harry ... s'il te plaît ...

La magie de Harry commença à refluer et il avait arrêté de frapper Gordon. Malefoy en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour du brun en le soulevant légèrement pour le forcer à se lever.

Harry lâcha sa proie et se releva. Malefoy le tenait toujours étroitement, sa tête dans son cou continuant à lui murmurer des phrases que seul le brun pouvait entendre.

Quand Harry fut complètement calmé, Draco le lâcha sous les regards médusés et perplexes des autres aurors présents. Le blond darda sur eux un regard qui les dissuada tous de faire le moindre commentaire.

Entretemps, Sven Gordon s'était relevé, le visage en sang, et il crachait sa fureur :

- T'ES CINGLE POTTER ! JE TE FAIRE PAYER !

Malefoy fut sur lui en un quart de seconde, le plaquant au mur. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un souffle de vent quand il lui dit :

- Tu vas surtout fermer ta grande gueule, Sveinn Gordonovitch, si tu ne veux pas que certains des plus _noirs _secrets de ta famille ne m'échappent par mégarde ...

Gordon comprit immédiatement que Malefoy ne plaisantait pas. Après tout, Lucius Malefoy avait été le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des secrets, il devait en connaître et il n'avait pas franchement envie que le blond dévoile les siens.

Quand il avait su que Sven Gordon ferait partie de l'équipe, Malefoy s'était renseigné sur lui. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et il avait raison. Le blond avait découvert que Gordon s'appelait en réalité Gordonovitch et que son père était un grand ami de Karkarov, feu le Directeur de Durmstrang. La famille Gordonovitch avait été très proche de Voldemort et avait commis un certain nombre d'atrocités en son nom pendant la guerre. Malefoy avait été consterné que le Ministère engage quelqu'un comme Gordon, avant de penser avec amertume à sa propre situation, lui le fils du plus proche serviteur de Voldemort ...

Quand le blond relâcha sa prise, Gordon fila sans demander son reste.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Malefoy qui regagna sa place sans y faire plus attention.

La réunion se poursuivit tant bien que mal. Toute l'opération fut décortiquée ainsi que les réactions de chacun. On en revenait toujours au même constat : si Gordon n'avait pas lancé ce sort intempestif, la situation aurait pu être mieux maîtrisée.

Le seul point positif c'est que Kravinsky était désormais hors d'état de nuire. Mais à quel prix.

C'est sur ce constat qu'Harry termina le débriefing. Tout le monde regagna son bureau et ses occupations. Malefoy allait quant à lui prendre la cheminette vers Sainte-Mangouste.

- Draco ... attends ! Dit Harry.

Malefoy se tourna vers Harry.

- Draco ... je voudrais reprendre la potion.

- Quelle potion ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- La potion de Révélation ...

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux revivre cette apocalypse ? S'emporta le blond.

- Si justement ! Je veux savoir s'il y avait ... une alternative ... si ...

- Harry, coupa Draco en soupirant. C'est exactement pour ça que je regrette d'avoir créé cette potion ... tu vas ressasser cette histoire encore et encore jusqu'à devenir fou !

- Draco, tu ne comprends pas ...

- Oh si je comprends très bien ! Au contraire ! dit le blond d'un ton cassant. Et je refuse !

Il allait partir quand Harry le retint par le bras.

- Alors allons voir Kingsley et Esmeralda Perkins. Ils décideront !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Mais c'est insensé ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est risqué ! Vous avez lu mon rapport non ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit calmement Kingsley Shacklebolt, nous avons lu votre rapport, oui. Mais il me semble que l'expérience peut être tentée. Si celle-ci est bien encadrée, il ne devrait y avoir aucun risque. La configuration est très différente de la première fois où Monsieur Potter a absorbé la potion.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas risqué ! S'énervait Malefoy.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Malefoy, intervint Perkins. Nous ne comprenons pas vos réticences à expérimenter cette potion. Après tout, ce sera bénéfique à vos recherches.

Draco avait envie d'hurler que Potter n'était pas un animal de laboratoire mais sa bonne éducation le retint.

- Je refuse, dit-il, catégorique.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix Monsieur Malefoy, dit Shacklebolt.

- Il s'agit de _mes _recherches et de _ma _potion et si vous me forcez, je n'hésiterai pas à les détruire !

- Je n'apprécie pas d'être menacé de la sorte Monsieur Malefoy ! S'emporta le Ministre. Vous allez administrer la potion séance tenante à Monsieur Potter et consigner vos observations dans un rapport que vous me remettrez aussitôt ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Résigné, Draco acquiesça.

Ils remontèrent en silence vers le bureau de Harry.

- Je suis désolé Draco. Je ne voulais pas ...

- La ferme Potter. Tu es complètement inconscient.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, Harry était à Sainte-Mangouste, assis dans un local d'examen en présence de Malefoy et d'une technicienne.

- Préparez la fiole et la seringue, ordonna Malefoy à l'assistante. Bien Potter, reprit-il plus doucement. Je vais t'administrer la dose minimale, soit 0,5 millilitre. J'ai ajouté à la formule de l'ergot de seigle. Ça devrait éliminer le problème du mal de tête. Pour mieux te ... surveiller, j'aurai recours à la légillimencie afin de suivre ta progression dans le rêve. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Vas-y.

Draco injecta le produit en intraveineuse. Les yeux de Harry se révulsèrent légèrement et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le blond murmura _Legillimens_ et s'introduisit dans l'esprit de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Nous venons d'arriver dans le hangar. Kravinsky se tient en face de moi, dans son costume de parfait mafieux.

- Robert Rodine, c'est bien ça ?

J'avais presque oublié la voix désagréable du bonhomme et sa propension à transpirer comme un porc.

- C'est bien moi. Et là, c'est Marlon Brady et Al Cipano, mes associés.

- Montre-nous la came !

Ça c'était un des gorilles de Kravinsky.

Je vois la petite table à ma droite et j'avance prudemment jusqu'à elle. Je pose la mallette dessus et je l'ouvre, dévoilant les fioles de potions.

Un des hommes de Kravinsky s'avance. Il prend une des fioles et la débouche. Il en prélève quelques gouttes qu'il dépose dans une éprouvette.

Après plusieurs manipulations, je vois sa tête changer.

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson en sentant une sueur froide perler le long de mon dos. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne fiole ?

_Du calme Harry. _

C'est la voix de Draco dans ma tête.

_Du calme. Tu es dans un rêve, n'oublie pas._

Je respire un peu plus calmement et reporte mon regard sur Kravinsky.

- Et bien quoi ? Beugle-t-il, transpirant encore plus si c'était possible.

Le type ainsi interpellé sursaute et dit, un air extatique sur le visage :

- Je... je n'ai jamais vu un philtre de Mort Vivante d'une telle qualité. Il est tellement pur ! Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu ça ...

Là, je me détend. C'était la bonne fiole et qui plus est, Draco a fait un travail remarquable.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Potter ?_, résonne sa voix suffisante dans ma tête.

La nouvelle ne semble pourtant pas réjouir le mafieux.

- La came trop pure, je m'en méfie. Tu l'as eu où celle-là ? Me demande-t-il sur un ton clairement suspicieux.

Une sueur froide me reprend.

_Reste calme Harry. _

Je vais rejouer le même scénario que la veille : celui du mec vexé comme un pou.

Je me prends mon plus bel air méprisant, arrache la fiole des mains de l'acolyte et la remet dans l'étui en mousse. D'un coup sec, je referme la mallette et dit :

- Si tu veux de la merde, faut pas traiter avec moi Kravinsky. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui sera intéressé par un produit de qualité. Manifestement, ce n'est pas ton cas, alors Ciao !

Je me retourne pour partir. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas ... Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce con ? Il a été aussi lent à réagir l'autre fois ?

Puis la voix de fausset retentit :

- C'est bon Rodine, reviens ! Je la prends ta came.

Merde, j'ai eu chaud. Je fais demi-tour.

Arrivé devant Kravinsky, je sors ma réplique de film de gangster :

- Fais voir mon pognon.

Un des gardes du corps attrape un sac qu'il pose à son tour sur la petite table. Je défais les cordons et voit à l'intérieur le paquet de gallions. Je plonge ma main dans le sac pour récupérer quelques pièces.

- Tu permets ? Dis-je à Kravinsky en sortant lentement ma baguette. Je dois vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'or de farfadet.

Kravinsky ne dit rien mais me laisse faire, sous l'oeil attentif de ses gorilles.

- C'est bon, dis-je. Marché conclu.

C'est ici que ça se joue. Je suis fébrile.

Je vois Kravinsky me tendre le sac d'or tandis que moi je lui tends la mallette.

Personne ne lance de sort.

Je m'apprête à prononcer la phrase d'alerte quand Kravinsky m'interrompt en criant :

- Riley ! Viens ici !

Je suis nerveux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Riley est le nom de couverture de Dean. Et de fait, je vois Dean approcher de notre groupe.

- Ouais Chef, dit-il d'un air détendu et blasé.

- Mon cher Rodine, venez que je vous présente ce cher Riley ... Mais je crois que vous vous connaissez non ? N'est-ce pas Auror Dean Thomas ? Dit Kravinsky avec un sourire de dément en se tournant vers Dean et en lui plantant le bout de sa baguette dans le cou.

Nous sommes démasqués. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver mais nous sommes démasqués.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette tandis que derrière moi, Seamus et Ron essayent subrepticement d'attraper la leur.

Mais que fout Miller et ses hommes ?

Au moment où je formule cette interrogation dans ma tête, un nouveau groupe de personnes apparait au fond du hangar. Et là, je sais que c'est la fin. Miller, ses hommes et les miens sont tous maintenus par des sortilèges d'entrave. Ils ont été piégés. Kravinsky avait d'autres hommes à lui en dehors du hangar.

Kravinsky arbore toujours son sourire dément et il me dit :

- Game over, Auror Potter.

Les Avada Kedavra fusent quasi simultanément. Je n'ai même pas le temps de crier.

Fin POV Harry

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- HHHHHAHHH !

- Du calme Harry ! Tout va bien ! Tu es revenu ...

Harry avait le souffle court comme s'il sortait d'une longue apnée.

Il voyait Draco penché devant lui, les yeux presque fous, lui tenant les mains avec force.

- Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ?

- Oui ... oui... ça peut aller.

Draco se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux exprimaient maintenant une réelle colère.

- Tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Commença-t-il à s'emporter.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire mais Draco continuait.

- Vous êtes tous morts Potter ! Tous ! Comme tu as pu le voir, cette mission était vouée à l'échec de toute façon. Kravinsky savait que Dean était une taupe. Alors ça va ? Tu es content ? Tu es soulagé ?

- Soulagé ? Mais t'es pas bien Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui tu prends de me dire ça ? S'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait de savoir que mes amis vont se faire tuer et ne rien pouvoir faire ? On voit bien que tu n'y étais pas !

- J'ai tout vu je te signale ! J'étais dans ta tête ! ET QUE CROIS-TU QUE CA M'A FAIT A MOI DE TE VOIR MOURIR ? HEIN ?

Malefoy resta les yeux écarquillés, pleinement conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le coeur d'Harry lui, semblait s'être arrêté.

- Draco ... dit-il en tendant la main vers lui.

Laisse-tomber Potter.

Malefoy tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans attendre, laissant Harry complètement désemparé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry avait pris la potion. Il n'avait pas revu Malefoy.

Il se rendait maintenant au bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait demandé à le voir.

- Entre Harry. Assied-toi.

Kingsley avait le visage fermé. Les nouvelles n'allaient pas être réjouissantes.

- J'ai reçu le rapport de Malefoy sur la seconde prise de potion de Révélation. Apparemment tout s'est bien déroulé. Le dosage était bon. Tu n'as pas eu de séquelles. L'expérience a été un franc succès.

- Quel est le problème alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Draco Malefoy s'en va.

- QUOI ?

- Il a démissionné hier. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Normalement, toutes ses recherches sur la potion de Révélation devraient être la propriété du Ministère mais je doute que nous puissions faire quelque chose avec ses notes. C'est lui le créateur de la potion et je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quelqu'un d'aussi doué que lui pour reprendre ses recherches. Alors j'ai accepté qu'il parte avec l'ensemble de son travail. Les recherches sur la potion de Révélation sont définitivement arrêtées, Harry.

Mais Harry s'en foutait pas mal. Il était resté bloqué sur la phrase « Malefoy s'en va ».

- Où est-il en ce moment ? Demanda Harry.

- Sans doute en train de vider son laboratoire ...

Harry se leva et sortit précipitamment. Il n'entendait même pas le Ministre qui l'appelait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il courait comme un fou dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, dérapant à chaque intersection de couloirs.

Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Malefoy, il faillit percuter un homme massif qui venait en sens inverse.

Terrence Higgs.

Celui-ci arborait un air satisfait.

- Bonjour Potter, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais en caressant du pouce sa lèvre inférieure, sensiblement rougie et gonflée comme si elle avait été mordue.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'engouffra dans le bureau de Malefoy.

- Tu devrais apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens Potter, lui dit Malefoy. Il était dos à lui, en train de ranger ses effets personnels dans une grande boîte.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- D'après les moldus, les aptitudes anatomiques des premiers hominidés laissent penser que les prémisses du langage sont nés il y a quelques 2 millions d'années. Donc, on parle déjà. Et depuis un paquet de temps, Potter.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu fais. De ton départ. De ce connard de Higgs que je viens de voir sortir d'ici.

Draco soupira ostensiblement.

- Tu sais Potter, par moments, tu me fais vraiment penser à une gonzesse. Ce besoin de parler, d'expliquer les choses, de justifier, de comprendre ... une vraie bonne femme !

- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre... Il ne me semble pas que j'étais une gonzesse la dernière fois, quand tu me criais que ma queue était la plus belle création de l'humanité.

- J'ai dit « par moments » ... suis un peu la conversation s'il te plaît.

Harry soupira, une grande lassitude s'était emparée de lui.

- Draco ... dis-moi pourquoi. Et c'est pas la peine de te retrancher derrière ton cynisme et tes remarques blessantes. Je sais très bien que si tu le fais, c'est pour te protéger.

- Je ne me savais si transparent Potter.

- Tu ne l'es pas. C'est juste que j'apprenais à te connaître...

Draco se taisait tout en continuant de vider ses tiroirs. Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- J'ai été engagé par Crawford Pharmacologics, dit soudain le blond.

- La multinationale ?

- Oui. Il me confie le département de recherches et développement. Je vais gagner en une journée ce que je gagne ici en un mois, dit Malefoy dans un petit rire suffisant.

- Tu es déjà millionnaire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent.

- On a toujours besoin d'argent Potter.

Harry n'y croyait pas une minute. Draco ne quittait son boulot uniquement pour une question d'argent.

- Tu vas t'installer à Londres ou bien tu restes dans le Wiltshire ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Draco qui vidait maintenant sa bibliothèque. Le département R&D de Crawford est à Shanghai.

- Quoi ?

Le monde de Harry venait soudainement de s'écrouler. Il aurait pu supporter la situation sachant que le blond restait dans les parages. Mais pas de le savoir à l'autre bout du monde.

- Non ... dit Harry, ne sachant pas masquer le désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix. Tu ne peux pas ... Draco, tu ne peux pas ...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers Harry et en cessant toute occupation.

- Parce que ... parce que... bafouillait Harry. Draco ... la dernière fois, c'était différent non ? Tu l'as senti n'est-ce-pas ? C'était différent ! Ce soir-là on a fait l'amour Draco. Tu m'as fait l'amour ...

- Harry... soupira Draco. Tu vois des choses où ça n'a pas lieu d'être ... Tu t'imagines que ...

- JE N'IMAGINE RIEN DU TOUT! Beugla soudain le brun. NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON MALEFOY !

Draco retourna à sa bibliothèque sans rien répondre. Harry fulminait.

- Et Higgs ? Il a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ?

- Il travaille chez Crawford. C'est lui qui a parlé de moi au CEO de la boîte.

- Tu couches toujours avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Harry ... dit Draco en soupirant de nouveau. On ne va pas _encore_ avoir cette conversation.

Harry regardait le dos de Draco. Le blond n'avait même pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Une chape de plomb était tombée au fond de son estomac en prenant conscience d'un scénario qu'il n'avait pas envisagé jusqu'à présent.

Alors que son coeur ne voulait rien savoir, la bouche de Harry prononça quand même les mots :

- Tu l'aimes ?

Le silence qui suivit cette question fut assourdissant. Puis, il y eut ce petit mot qui résonna dans la pièce à moitié vide comme une explosion nucléaire.

- Oui.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Je te retrouverai**

**Un an plus tard.**

- Harry ! Tu as une minute ?

Une tête rousse venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis qu'il était passé de chef d'équipe à chef de section, Harry disposait d'un bureau à lui.

- Salut Ron ! Dit Harry en se levant pour aller à la rencontre du rouquin. Que fais-tu encore là ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de prendre congé pour rester près d'Hermione.

- Ouais je sais ... mais elle me fait tourner chèvre ! Je t'assure ! Je me suis dit que je pouvais m'échapper quelques heures. De toute façon, elle sait où me trouver et comment me joindre en cas d'urgence.

Hermione était enceinte d'un peu plus de 8 mois et demi et était susceptible d'accoucher à tous moments. Elle était en pleine forme mais elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs au futur papa.

- Ron Weasley qui accourt au bureau pour s'échapper ! C'est la meilleure ça ! dit Harry en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

- Tu as vu à quoi j'en suis réduit ! Maugréa le rouquin.

- Oui ! Et ma foi, ça fait peur ! Bon, que voulais-tu me dire ?

- J'ai reçu ce rapport ce matin. Ça concerne un problème de consommation de drogues au _Hell's Closet_ à Camden Town. Les faits datent d'il y a huit mois.

- Il y a toujours eu des problèmes de drogue au _Hell's Closet_. Cannabis, cocaïne, héroïne, XTC, toutes les saloperies moldues circulent là-bas. Mais c'est un nightclub moldu, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne. Et de plus, elle date ton info !

- Le problème, c'est que la drogue en question était totalement inconnue des moldus !

- Elle provoque quoi comme effet ?

- C'est là que ça devient interpellant : ceux qui en ont pris tombent apparemment dans un coma irréversible.

- Hmm ... impossible d'auditionner les victimes pour en savoir plus ...

- Et bien si figure-toi ! Il y a une victime qui a pu être entendue. J'ai obtenu une copie de son audition par la police moldue. Quand tu l'auras lue, tu comprendras en quoi on est concerné.

Harry prit le document que Ron lui tendait, intrigué.

_« Procès-verbal d'audition – Metropolitan Police Service London_

_8 février 2011_

_Nous, Jason Ackerby, Inspecteur, entendons en nos locaux la nommée_

_**LEROY Sarah**__, née le 8 décembre 1992 à Dundalk, comté de Louth, Irlande, domiciliée à Sibella Road, SW4 6JA Londres _

_qui déclare ce qui suit : _

_Samedi dernier, je suis sortie avec des amis au Hell's Closet, une boîte de Camden Town. C'était la première fois que nous allions dans cette boîte. Nous nous y sommes rendu sur invitation afin de tester leur « Paradis des Rêves Perdus ». C'est une nouvelle salle privée où on peut consommer de la drogue. _

_D'après ce qu'on avait entendu dire, la drogue en question était quelque chose de tout nouveau qui donne un trip semblable au LSD mais en plus fort. Il paraitrait que la came te fait vivre une vie parallèle, ou quelque chose du genre. _

_Bref, avec mes amis, on y est allé. Un mec nous a fait entrer dans la salle et nous a demandé de nous installer dans des espèces de transats très confortables. _

_Quand on a tous été installés, j'ai entendu un pchhiit, comme une bouteille d'eau gazeuse qu'on débouche très lentement. J'ai vu du gaz bleu sortir de petits orifices dans les murs. _

_C'est la première fois que je voyais ça. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur mais je me suis sentie mal directement après avoir respiré le gaz. J'ai réussi à me lever et à quitter la salle. Mes amis sont restés, ils n'avaient pas l'air malade. Moi je suis rentrée chez moi tant bien que mal. Je me souviens m'être écroulée sur mon lit et avoir fait un cauchemar horrible. _

_Le lendemain, j'ai appris que mes amis étaient dans le coma. _

_Vous me demandez si après lecture, je souhaite ajouter ou modifier ma déclaration. Je vous réponds que non. Vous me remettez copie de mon audition. _

_L'audition se termine à 17h05._

_Après lecture, persiste et signe »_

- Merde ... dit Harry.

- J'te le fais pas dire, vieux ! Toi aussi tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- La potion de Révélation des Destins ...

- Exactement !

A ce point là de la conversation, une conclusion s'imposait mais Harry refusait de la formuler. Il refusait même d'y penser. Ce fut donc Ron qui l'exprima :

- Tu ... tu crois que Malefoy a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron ... je ne sais pas.

Harry s'assit à son bureau en soupirant. Après tant d'efforts pour l'oublier, pour passer à autre chose, voilà qu'il revenait le hanter.

Après le départ de Malefoy, Harry avait connu un fameux épisode de déprime. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne s'intéressant plus à rien. Il fuyait tout le monde, ses collègues comme ses amis. Il déclinait toutes les invitations à sortir ou à dîner. Au Ministère, il passait ses journées prostré devant ses dossiers, incapable de s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit. Il parait juste au plus pressé afin de donner le change. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement, s'affaler dans son divan et lire.

Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione avaient été les témoins directs de cet abattement et ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider. Ils craignaient que ce besoin de solitude exprimé par le brun ne tourne en dépression.

Finalement, ils étaient parvenus à faire parler Harry, à lui faire exprimer sa souffrance.

Et sa souffrance tenait en une phrase : il était tombé amoureux de Draco Malefoy.

Il avait toujours cru – ou du moins il s'était toujours convaincu – que ce qu'il vivait avec le blond n'était rien d'autre qu'une histoire de sexe. Deux adultes consentants qui prenaient du bon temps.

Après tout, il n'a jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de la haine et du mépris pour Malefoy. Il l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant et surtout lâche. Comment aurait-il pu aimer quelqu'un qui était l'antithèse de tout ce que lui était ?

C'est vrai qu'après qu'ils aient couché ensemble la première fois, il avait découvert certains aspects de la personnalité de Draco qui lui étaient inconnus et qu'il appréciait.

Il était indiscutable aussi que le blond était le meilleur amant qu'il ait jamais connu.

Mais surtout, il y avait eu cette fois où il avait vu Draco dans les bras d'un autre et où il avait connu l'intense morsure de la jalousie. A partir de ce moment là, Harry n'avait pas pu nier plus longtemps l'évidence.

Il était tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

- ... Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hmm ? Excuse-moi Ron. Tu disais ?

Ron regardait son ami avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de commisération.

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr, voyons ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Rétorqua le brun.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Pas avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Ron, ça fait un an maintenant. J'ai tourné la page.

- Que tu aies tourné la page ne signifie pas que tu es prêt à le revoir. On va devoir enquêter Harry ! Sur lui ! Tu te sens prêt à le faire ?

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut Ron ! Même si je dois lui l'amener moi-même à Azkaban, je te jure que je le ferai ...

- On en est pas encore là, vieux ... dit Ron avec gravité. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, conscients qu'ils étaient peut-être sur le point d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-on procéder ? Questionna Ron.

- On va d'abord retracer le parcours de Malefoy depuis qu'il a quitté le Ministère. La première chose à vérifier, c'est s'il est toujours à Shanghai.

- Le département des affaires sorcières étrangères pourra sans doute nous aider.

- Sûrement. Ensuite, et ce sera le plus difficile, il faudra savoir si cette drogue est consommée dans d'autres établissements.

- J'ai des indics qui pourraient peut-être me renseigner. Je vais les contacter immédiatement.

- Ok, parfait.

Le roux allait quitter le bureau quand Harry l'interpella.

- Merci pour ton aide Ron mais n'oublie pas que tu es censé être en congé. Hors de question que tu négliges Hermione ! Elle a besoin de toi même si elle a une drôle de façon de le montrer !

- Hé ! Depuis quand tu comprends si bien les femmes toi ? Surtout la mienne ?

- Ça mon vieux, c'est le cliché concernant tout gay qui se respecte !

- Crois-moi Harry, dit Ron en riant, tu es vraiment très loin de tous ces clichés !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au département des affaires sorcières étrangères, Harry fut reçu par un obscur sorcier du nom de Walter Fogg.

Ce dernier lui confirma que Malefoy avait bien pris un portoloin pour Shanghai qui était arrivé à destination, les autorités sorcières chinoises ayant effectivement enregistré sa présence sur leur territoire.

Fogg fut également en mesure de lui communiquer l'adresse de résidence que le blond avait communiqué à l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne lors de son arrivée.

Enfin, toujours d'après Fogg, il n'y avait pas de trace d'un quelconque retour de Malefoy en Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui laissait supposer qu'il était toujours là-bas.

Harry n'apprit rien de plus sinon que Malefoy avait fait renouveler son passeport sorcier 15 jours avant son départ.

Cette information en apparence anodine, impliquait quelque chose d'important pour Harry : le soir de la mort de Dean, le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour, Malefoy savait déjà qu'il partirait et il n'en avait rien dit.

Harry soupira. Il sentait cette vague familière de lassitude qui menaçait de reprendre le dessus. Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour la laisser le submerger à nouveau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser y aller seul Harry mais Hermione me tuerait si je n'étais pas présent à l'accouchement ...

- Elle n'aurait pas le temps de le faire crois-moi ! Je m'en serais occupé avant ! Répondit Harry en riant. Il est hors de question que tu t'absentes.

- Tu es sûr de pas vouloir emmener Finnigan ou ...

- Je suis sûr, Ron.

- Tu seras prudent ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Plaisanta le brun. Est-ce que c'est mon genre de foncer tête baissée vers le danger sans réfléchir ? s'offusqua-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Mais le roux n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Harry, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. Si tu le revois et que ...

- Je saurai gérer ça Ron, le coupa Harry. Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, rejoins ta femme et surtout, tiens-moi au courant !

- Bien sûr ! Fais bon voyage vieux ! Dit-en en faisant l'accolade à son meilleur ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le terminal des portoloins de Shanghai grouillait de monde. Curieusement, il n'était pas situé dans un endroit dissimulé comme celui de Londres. Il se situait en bordure de la Place du Peuple, en plein centre de la vieille ville de Shanghai.

A croire que personne ne faisait attention aux allées et venues de ces personnages bizarres qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, une veille botte, un ballon crevé ou une canette rouillée à la main.

Il faut dire qu'au milieu de pas moins de 23 millions d'habitants, on avait tôt fait de disparaître.

D'après les informations obtenues au département des affaires sorcières étrangères, Draco résidait dans le district de Pudong. C'était également là, dans le quartier d'affaires de Lujiazui que la Crawford Pharmacologics était établie.

Vu l'heure de la journée, Harry décida de commencer ses recherches en se rendant au siège de Crawford Pharmacologics. Celui-ci était situé dans la _Shanghai World Financial Tower_, le plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville avec ses 101 étages qui culminaient à 492 mètres.

Sa conception en biseau, en forme de décapsuleur, ne passait pas inaperçue.

Harry consulta à l'entrée un tableau reprenant le nom de toutes les sociétés établies dans l'immeuble. Après l'avoir parcouru à trois reprises, le brun dû bien constater que la société Crawford ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il se présenta alors au bureau d'accueil derrière lequel une charmante hôtesse était assise.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

- Oui, je pensais qu'une société Crawford Pharmacologics était établie dans cet immeuble mais je ne la trouve pas répertoriée sur le tableau à l'entrée.

- Un instant, s'il vous plaît.

La jolie hôtesse tapa quelques mots sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Après quelques instants, elle semblait avoir trouvé l'information qu'elle cherchait.

- La société Crawford Pharmacologics a bien son siège social à cette adresse mais elle ne dispose d'aucun bureau. Il s'agit uniquement d'une boîte postale.

Harry était interloqué.

- Excusez-moi mais en êtes-vous sûre ? Il s'agit du département recherches et développement de la société et je doute qu'il puisse se limiter à une simple boîte postale.

- Je suis formelle Monsieur. Aucun bureau n'est alloué à cette société. Mais si vous voulez plus de détails, je peux vous mettre en contact avec le manager qui gère l'attribution des boîtes postales.

- Volontiers, merci.

Le brun dut patienter une dizaine de minutes avant de rencontrer un petit homme au sourire affable.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Jin Zao, manager. Miss Wu me dit que vous souhaitez des informations à propos d'une boîte postale ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Puis-je savoir pour quel motif ? Demanda le petit homme toujours aimable.

Harry s'attendait à devoir se justifier de la sorte. Fort heureusement, il emportait toujours avec lui de faux documents le présentant comme Chief Inspector au Criminal Investigation Department de Londres.

Il les présenta à Jin Zao qui les examina avec attention.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Ils arrivèrent dans un local assez petit du rez-de-chaussée. Jin Zao prit place derrière un bureau parfaitement en ordre.

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir Monsieur Potter ?

- Depuis quand la société Crawford Pharmacologics dispose-t-elle de cette boîte postale dans cet immeuble ?

- Voyons cela, dit-il en tapant rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Octobre 2010.

Soit très peu de temps avant le départ de Malefoy.

- Si j'ai bien compris le système, c'est ici que la société reçoit son courrier.

- En effet.

- Et comment cela se passe-t-il en pratique ?

- Soit la société nous demande de faire suivre son courrier à une autre adresse. Soit nous le conservons dans un box qui lui est attribué et la société envoie un mandataire afin de le relever.

- Et en l'espèce ?

- La société envoyait un mandataire. Je m'en souviens parfaitement car c'est moi qui le recevait pratiquement à chaque fois.

- Vous souvenez-vous de son nom ou de ce à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Son nom ... dit-il pensivement en tapotant encore sa machine. Voilà : Draco Malefoy. Un grand brun massif.

- Un grand brun massif, dites-vous ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas plutôt de cette personne, dit Harry en montrant à Zao une photographie de Malefoy.

- Ah non, sûrement pas ! Des tels cheveux blonds, croyez-moi, c'est rare ici. Je l'aurais remarqué toute de suite. Non, je suis formel, il s'agissait bien d'un homme brun, vraiment très grand. Au moins, 1,90 m, et très large aussi.

_Terrence Higgs._

- Cet homme se présentait comme étant Draco Malefoy ? Pas son mandataire ou son représentant ?

- Non, non. Il présentait à chaque fois son document d'identité et il s'agissait bien de Draco Malefoy.

- La boîte postale est-elle toujours active ?

- A vrai dire, elle a été fermée il y a deux jours à peine. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait procédé aux opérations de clôture.

- Bien. Merci pour ces informations Monsieur Zao dit Harry en se levant et en prenant congé.

Voilà qui était étrange. Higgs se faisait passer pour Draco ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

Et si Malefoy était effectivement à Shanghai, où pouvait-il travailler ? Les informations dont Harry disposaient à propos de la société Crawford Pharmacologics ne mentionnaient pas d'unité d'établissement, succursales ou autre siège social que celui situé ici, à Lujiazui.

Harry décida de poursuivre ses recherches à l'appartement de Malefoy.

L'adresse était celle d'un immeuble de haut standing, le Tomson Riviera, sur la Hua Yuan Shi Giao Road à Pudong.

Le brun décida de s'y rendre à pied. Il traversa la Place du Peuple pour ensuite remonter Nanjing Lu, une impressionnante artère commerçante.

Il passa devant le Jardin de Yuyuan, une merveille de 2 hectares, aménagé au 16ème siècle dans un style Suzhou. Les rocailles en pierre de Huangshi côtoyaient les étangs, les ponts et les pavillons de style traditionnel.

Arrivé à destination, Harry remarqua qu'un portier officiait à l'entrée. A tous les coups, il poserait des questions sur la présence du brun et surtout, il avertirait Malefoy qu'il avait un visiteur.

Harry se jeta rapidement un sort de désillusion et contourna le portier. Quand celui-ci vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule, il resta interdit un instant avant de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air.

L'appartement était situé au 12ème étage. Sortant de l'ascenseur, Harry déboucha dans un couloir agréablement éclairé et recouvert d'une épaisse moquette jaune ocre.

Il frappa au numéro 12047. Plusieurs fois. Pas de réponse.

Il murmura un _alohomora_ et la porte se déverrouilla automatiquement.

Il pénétra dans un immense living, moderne et lumineux. Une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue imprenable sur le _Bund_, un boulevard situé sur la rive ouest de la rivière Huangpu, jalonné de somptueux édifices de style européen, de banques et de compagnies coloniales des années 30.

Harry imaginait parfaitement Draco vivre dans un tel environnement. Il le voyait, le soir venu, debout devant cette fenêtre, un verre de cognac à la main, contemplant les lumières de la ville.

Le brun se força à chasser cette image de son esprit. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout respirait le luxe : des canapés en cuir, au parquet ciré en passant par les meubles en bois précieux. Une chose l'intriguait cependant : il n'y avait pas de trace de chaleur dans cet appartement.

Or, s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry avait appris c'est que Draco était moins froid qu'il y paraissait. Il avait besoin de vivre dans un environnement chaleureux. Son manoir en était la preuve vivante.

Et même s'il ne s'imaginait pas vivre toujours à Shanghai, il aurait agrémenté les pièces un minimum, ne fût ce que par un portrait de ses parents qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

Harry passa de pièce en pièce jusqu'à arriver à une chambre, spacieuse et tout aussi lumineuse que le reste de l'appartement.

Première anomalie : le lit, immense, tendu de draps noirs. Excepté pour ses vêtements, Draco écartait tout textile de couleur noire. Deuxième anomalie : les draps étaient en satin. Draco ne supportait pas le satin. Il trouvait cela vulgaire. Il n'acceptait de dormir que dans des draps en coton (égyptien de préférence) ou en soie.

Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'appartement.

Il ouvrit la porte du dressing. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui confirma pourtant qu'il était au bon endroit.

Il reconnu immédiatement certains des costumes et des robes de sorcier que Draco portaient régulièrement au Ministère.

Ses doigts se posèrent malgré eux sur l'étoffe luxueuse de la robe bleue nuit que le blond portait lors de sa présentation au comité de bioéthique.

Il frôla la soie d'une chemise qui dégageait encore un peu de son parfum.

Il prit en main une chaussure en cuir parfaitement cirée dans laquelle était glissé un embauchoir. Les éraflures sur la semelle ainsi qu'un léger pli au niveau de l'empeigne témoignait de ce que la chaussure avait déjà été portée.

Il respira l'odeur du cuir, caressa lentement, presque amoureusement, le garant, toute la tige, la dentelure pour ensuite passer le long de la trépointe.

Harry n'eut plus à l'esprit que la considération stupide mais totalement essentielle que Draco y avait glissé son pied absolument parfait. Ce pied qu'il habillait toujours de chaussettes noires en cachemire chinois à 2 fils en tricot côtelé, les seules qu'il tolérait car elles ne formaient pas de pli à la cheville.

Il reposa la chaussure sur la tablette car il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il voulait éviter de fondre en larmes comme un idiot dans ce dressing.

Ce fut peine perdue quand il se retourna et qu'il vit que l'autre pan de mur du dressing était occupé par des vêtements qui, définitivement, n'étaient pas ceux de Draco.

Des chemises taille 17 alors que le blond faisait du 14.5 ou du 15 au plus. Des chaussures en pointure 11 au lieu de 9.5.

Les vêtements de Terrence Higgs.

Il partageait son dressing, l'endroit le plus sacré pour lui, avec Terrence Higgs. Et à voir le nombre de chemises, pantalons, robes et chaussures, ce n'était pas juste quelques vêtements de rechange. Ils vivaient ensemble.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? Franchement ? _

Il faillit renoncer à aller dans la salle de bain mais il se devait de faire preuve de professionnalisme. Ce qu'il y vit acheva de lui meurtrir le coeur : deux brosses à dents, deux blaireaux et deux rasoirs, deux éponges et autant de produits de toilette.

Au point où il en était, il retourna dans la chambre et entreprit d'examiner le contenu des tiroirs des tables de nuit. Du lubrifiant bien entendu et une boîte de préservatifs, bien entamée.

Bizarre. Les sorciers évoquaient en général un sort de protection ultra efficace et très pratique. La perspective que Draco voulait placer une barrière, si fine soit elle, entre lui et Higgs, fit bêtement sourire Harry.

Il termina son inspection par le bureau. Une table de travail, un fauteuil, des étagères vides. C'est tout. Comme s'il n'avait jamais servi ou qu'il avait été entièrement vidé.

Ce constat le ramena à la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo. Excepté une bouteille d'eau minérale, celui-ci était totalement vide.

Indépendamment de la présence des vêtements dans le dressing, Harry eut la conviction que personne ne vivait plus ici depuis un certain temps déjà.

Il ouvrit les placards. Ceux-ci contenaient de la vaisselle mais pas de denrées alimentaires.

Il ouvrait les tiroirs à la volée sans rien trouver de significatif. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer le dernier, son attention fut attirée par une pochette d'allumettes. Il reconnut immédiatement le logo : _Black Shadow._

Où était passé Malefoy ? Car pour Harry, c'était une certitude, le blond ne vivait plus ici. Et pourquoi était-il parti en abandonnant la moitié de sa garde-robe sur place ? Comptait-il revenir ? Et Higgs dans tout ça ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry et il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse cohérente.

Il décida de quitter l'appartement mais avant cela, il plaça des sorts de détection dans les pièces. Si quelqu'un revenait dans les lieux, il le saurait immédiatement.

Le brun, fatigué par le décalage horaire, se rendit ensuite à son hôtel où il s'effondra sur son lit.

Il passa la journée du lendemain à faire des recherches sur la société Crawford Pharmacologics, sans succès. Hormis cette boîte postale, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'existence à Shanghai.

Il prit également contact avec l'ambassade sorcière de Grande-Bretagne afin de savoir si le blond était rentré au pays ou non. Mais les employés de l'ambassade ne disposaient d'aucune information.

Harry n'avait plus aucune piste à explorer. Il décida donc de rentrer en Angleterre.

Il repensa à cette pochette d'allumettes au logo du _Black Shadow_. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devrait bientôt y remettre les pieds ...


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – J'aurais tout fait pour toi**

- Harry, laisse-moi te présenter Rose Molly Weasley. Ta filleule.

Harry regardait avec émotion le minuscule paquet de couvertures que Ron lui tendait. D'un geste un peu hésitant, il le prit entre ses bras.

Il sourit en voyant émerger un petit visage tout rond et tout rose, paisiblement endormi.

- Elle... elle est magnifique, Ron ! Dit-il ému.

- Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu ? C'est ma fille, répondit le nouveau père, fière comme un paon.

Rose était née la veille, au terme d'un travail long et éprouvant pour Hermione. Malgré cela, la maman et l'enfant se portaient à merveille.

Ron avait averti son ami dès le matin et celui-ci était venu directement à Sainte-Mangouste, féliciter les nouveaux parents et rencontrer sa filleule.

Harry passa un doigt timide sur la petite joue de l'enfant. C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Pour le moment, comme tous les nouveaux-nés, elle avait les yeux bleus, un peu foncés et on ne pouvait pas encore déterminer si elle avait hérité des yeux noisettes de sa mère et des yeux bleus clairs de son père.

Par contre, il était certain qu'elle avait hérité de la tignasse rousse des Weasley !

- Hé Harry ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ! Dit Ron en remarquant les yeux brillants de son ami.

- Non ... je suis juste un peu ému, c'est tout ...

- Ron ! Enfin ! Laisse Harry tranquille, dit Hermione qui voyait l'embarras du brun.

La vérité, c'est qu'Harry avait toujours adoré les enfants et qu'il aurait voulu en avoir.

Son orientation sexuelle en avait cependant décidé autrement. Bien sûr, rien ne l'empêchait d'en adopter ou de recourir à la technique des bébés chaudron mais pour cela, encore eut-il fallut qu'il trouve un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. Stabilité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut pour l'instant.

Cette considération en amena inévitablement une autre : Draco aimait-il les enfants ? Aurait-il voulu en avoir ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Malefoy est parti. Il vit avec une armoire à glace nommée Terrence Higgs. S'il veut des enfants, c'est avec lui qu'il les aura ... _

Cette simple pensée fit frissonner Harry.

Au prix d'un grand effort, il se reprit. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais d'enfants à lui mais il avait quand même une famille. Il avait Ron, Hermione et maintenant cette adorable petite fille sur laquelle il veillerait comme si c'était la sienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant qu'Hermione se reposait, Ron emmena Harry prendre un café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

- Alors Shanghai ? Demanda Ron. Raconte-moi. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Si on peut dire ... Le siège social de Crawford Pharmacologics est une simple boîte aux lettres que Terrence Higgs va relever régulièrement, en se faisant passer pour Malefoy. Quant à leur appartement, il semble inoccupé depuis un certain temps ...

- Leur appartement ?

- Ouais ... apparemment, ils vivent ensemble.

- Hmm ... Pas de traces d'eux alors ? Demanda Ron

- Non. A part des vêtements et des affaires de toilette.

- Bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'imagine pas Malefoy abandonnant derrière lui sa précieuse garde-robe ... ironisa le rouquin.

- Moi non plus mais manifestement, c'est le cas.

- Et pourquoi Higgs se ferait-il passer pour Malefoy ? S'ils sont tous les deux embarqués là-dedans, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ...

- Je me suis dit la même chose ... Toujours est-il que Higgs et lui sont introuvables à Shanghai, répondit Harry.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont revenus en Angleterre ?

- Possible ... j'ai trouvé ça dans un tiroir, dit Harry en déposant devant Ron la pochette d'allumettes.

- Le _Black Shadow _... ça c'est une coïncidence ... dit le rouquin, pensif.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu te souviens qu'avant ton départ, j'ai demandé à certains de mes indics de me tenir informé de tous les trucs bizarres qu'ils apprendraient à propos d'une nouvelle drogue en circulation, demanda Ron à Harry qui acquiesça. Et bien ... il y a peu de temps, j'ai reçu une info selon laquelle le _Black Shadow _venait d'être racheté. La rumeur dit que c'est la nouvelle _place to be_ pour les consommateurs de drogues friands de sensations fortes.

- Je crois qu'on tient une piste, dit Harry.

Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa à faire des recherches sur les nouveaux propriétaires du _Black Shadow_.

Le nightclub avait effectivement été racheté deux mois auparavant par une société _Green Rose Ltd_, constituée quasiment au même moment.

L'actionnaire principal de _Green Rose Ltd. _était une autre société du nom de _Silver Dragon Inc., _ une société offshore dont le siège social était établi aux Iles Vierges Britanniques. Impossible de savoir qui se cachait derrière.

Pour Harry, tout désignait cependant indiscutablement Malefoy. Il décida de faire une visite au Manoir le lendemain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tandis qu'il remontait l'allée vers le Manoir, Harry remarqua que les plates bandes étaient impeccablement entretenues. Ce qui, en soit, ne voulait rien dire. Malefoy avait sûrement donné des consignes pour que les jardins et le Manoir continuent à être entretenus.

Il frappa le heurtoir en forme de tête de dragon. _Silver Dragon Inc. ..._

La porte s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison apparut sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant poliment.

- Heu ... Bonjour Blink, répondit Harry déstabilisé que l'elfe le reconnaisse après tout ce temps. Ton Maître est-il là ? Je souhaiterais le voir.

- Non, Monsieur Potter. Le Maître n'est pas là. Il ne vit plus ici depuis un an maintenant.

- Ah. Bien. Merci.

Alors qu'Harry rebroussait chemin, l'elfe reprit la parole.

- Mais le Maître est venu la semaine dernière et il a dit à Blink de dire à Monsieur Potter qu'il pouvait aller visiter le jardin des roses s'il le souhaitait.

Harry était perplexe. Draco savait qu'il viendrait ? Et pourquoi lui permettre d'aller dans le jardin ?

- C'est très gentil Blink. Ça me ferait plaisir en effet, dit Harry bien décidé à comprendre.

D'un geste, l'elfe désactiva les protections qui empêchaient les intrus de faire le tour de la propriété.

Harry contourna la façade et arriva sur la terrasse. Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin.

Alors qu'il traversait les massifs de roses, il essayait de se souvenir des noms que Draco avait cités. Il reconnu la William Shakespeare et la Graham Thomas.

Au détour d'un sentier, il se trouva nez à nez avec la serre victorienne dans laquelle Draco avait entreposé ses obtentions. Tout à coup, le brun était très désireux de pousser la petite porte en fer forgé et contempler à nouveau les magnifiques plants de roses.

Harry fut horriblement déçu : la serre était vide. Mais où étaient donc passées ces merveilleuses roses ? Les avait-il détruites ? A cette idée, le coeur de Harry se serra.

Il allait sortir quand un éclat émeraude attira son regard. Dans un coin reculé de la serre, se trouvait un pot en terre cuite hébergeant la rose verte que Draco avait montrée à Harry lors de sa première visite. Elle était encore plus magnifique que dans son souvenir.

Il s'approcha pour déchiffrer un petit carton piqué dans le terreau et sur lequel était indiqué la mention _rosa anglica viridis - « Harry's eyes »._

Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement. Draco avait créé cette rose en pensant à lui. Cette rose portait son nom.

Alors qu'il soulevait le pot pour mieux admirer la fleur, Harry remarqua un autre petit carton, placé juste en dessous : _« prends en soin »._

_Green Rose Ltd. _

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'abord Draco créait une rose pour lui. Ensuite, il quittait le pays pour faire Merlin sait quoi avec une potion dangereuse. Puis, il laissait à Harry des indices le menant droit jusqu'à lui.

Le brun prit la rose avec lui et rentra à son appartement.

Demain, il irait au _Black Shadow_.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Le lendemain soir, je revêts ma tenue habituelle de nightclub : jeans ajusté et t-shirt, noirs tous les deux.

Quand j'arrive devant le club, Toby, le videur, me reconnait immédiatement malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Il me fait signe de passer derrière lui et d'entrer directement.

A peine arrivé, je reconnais et apprécie l'ambiance familière de la boîte de nuit : une atmosphère chargée d'alcool, de sueur, d'excès, de débauche et de luxure. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Je descends les marches qui mènent vers la piste et le bar. Conformément à mon rituel, je commande directement deux vodka martini. J'avale la première d'un trait et j'allais entamer la deuxième quand je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas là pour le plaisir.

Je sens un courant électrique me parcourir la nuque. Je sens littéralement deux yeux gris posés sur moi. Il est ici, j'en suis sûr.

Je me retourne lentement et parcoure la piste du regard avant de lever les yeux vers la mezzanine réservée aux invités VIP.

Il est là. Appuyé à la balustrade. Plus beau que jamais.

Nos yeux s'accrochent. Je le vois faire un léger signe de tête et tout d'un coup, je me retrouve entouré de deux sbires, genre _Men in black_ qui me demandent de les suivre.

J'obtempère. Après tout, je suis là pour ça.

Les _Men in black_ m'escortent dans l'escalier courbe qui monte vers la mezzanine.

Je me retrouve dans un lobby confortable, garni de banquettes moelleuses en velours grenat et de tables basses en verre sur lesquelles des coupes de champagne en cristal sont disposées.

Draco trône sur la banquette du fond, flanqué d'une rousse et d'une brune aussi plantureuses l'une que l'autre. Deux autres types que je ne connais pas sont assis non loin.

Draco porte un costume Armani noir sur une chemise gris perle, déboutonnée au col.

Ses cheveux assez courts sont artistiquement décoiffés. Il a une barbe de trois jours qui lui donne un air beaucoup plus masculin et outrageusement sexy.

C'est aussi ce que doit penser la femme brune qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche alors que sa copine rousse lui caresse l'entrejambe.

Draco semble enfin se rendre compte de ma présence car il lâche la bouche de la chaudasse brune pour dire de sa voix traînante :

- Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas notre petit pote Potter ?

Un sort a dû être jeté sur le lobby car alors qu'il n'est pas cloisonné, la musique y est beaucoup moins forte quand dans le reste du nightclub.

- Malefoy, je réponds simplement. Que cherchais-tu en m'attirant ici ? Me montrer ta réussite ? Que maintenant tu te tapes des femmes ? Lui dis-je sur un ton plus hargneux que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et Higgs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit de tout ça ?

Draco me regarde en souriant puis il détourne son attention sur les deux chaudasses à qui il dit :

- C'est bon les filles, on dégage. Je dois parler affaires.

Elle se lèvent toutes les deux en affichant une mine boudeuse qui n'a pas l'air de tracasser le blond plus que ça. Un coup d'oeil aux deux autres hommes leur fait comprendre qu'ils doivent bouger également.

Je me retrouve seul avec Draco.

- Alors comme ça on doit parler affaires ? Dis-je. Tu comptes me proposer de rejoindre ton petit business mafieux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Me répond-il dans un sourire en coin.

Je suis las de cette comédie.

- Merde, Draco ... qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu avais un super boulot. Tu étais un potionniste reconnut dans le monde entier ! Et tu laisses tout tomber pour ... _ça !_ Dis-je en faisant un geste circulaire du bras.

- Ça comme tu dis, n'a rien à voir avec le boulot de larbin que j'avais au Ministère... Ici, je suis le nouveau roi des nuits londoniennes, je vends du rêve à des moldus qui ont perdu l'espoir, qui sont tellement fatigués de leur vie étriquée qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour s'évader ...

- Même prêts à mourir ? Dis-je avec amertume.

- Ils connaissent les risques ...

- Ils ne connaissent rien du tout ! je crie. Cette potion est dangereuse ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Mais bon sang, Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer à ce point ? C'est ce Higgs, hein ? C'est lui qui t'a attiré dans ce merdier ?

Draco ne dit rien mais je vois bien que j'ai touché quelque chose. Alors je continue, j'essaye de le pousser à bout.

- En tout cas, j'espère que ça en valait la peine Draco, que tu en as bien profité car quand je reviendrais, ce sera pour t'arrêter toi, lui et tous les autres qui sont impliqués dans ton trafic. Et ne crois pas que j'aurai des états d'âme. Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui t'emmènerai personnellement à Azkaban. Oh non, je n'aurai pas d'états d'âme. Parce que toi tu n'en as pas eu non plus, hein Draco ? Tu m'as baisé aussi longtemps que ça servait tes intérêts. Et le soir de la mort de Dean, cette brusque manifestation de tendresse ? C'était bien joué, je dois dire. Je n'y ai vu que du feu. J'ai vraiment cru que quelque chose avait changé. Mais rien n'avait changé n'est-ce-pas ? J'aurais bien pu crever ce jour-là, tu n'en aurais rien eu à foutre !

- TAIS-TOI ! Rugit-il alors. TAIS-TOI ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! TOUS CES SOIRS PASSES A ME RONGER LES SANGS, A ME DEMANDER SI TU REVIENDRAIS VIVANT, PENDANT QUE TOI TU JOUAIS LES HEROS ! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE SUIS PARTI ! JE NE POUVAIS PLUS SUPPORTER CES ATTENTES !

Je recule, abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre.

- Draco ...

- Tais-toi, me dit-il d'un ton las. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est ce que j'ai créé maintenant. C'est ça qui a de l'importance.

Il me pousse vers la balustrade, m'invitant à contempler avec lui la masse des danseurs en quête d'oubli qui s'agitent à nos pieds.

- Je te l'ai dit Harry, je leur vends du rêve, je leur vends de l'oubli.

- Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi ? Dis-je en m'accrochant désespérément à la rambarde.

- Parce que moi aussi, j'aurais voulu oublier, dit-il dans un souffle en se plaçant derrière moi.

Je sens la chaleur qui irradie de son torse contre mon dos. Il place ses mains sur mes épaules et murmure à mon oreille :

- Merlin sait que je voulais oublier Harry ... mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé.

Mon pouls s'accélère. Je sens son bassin collé à mon postérieur et le désir qui monte en lui. Ses mains descendent le long de mes bras jusqu'à les poser sur les miennes. Il entrelace nos doigts.

J'ai toujours détesté quand il faisait ça car ce geste était synonyme de trop de tendresse, de trop d'intimé, de sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre nous.

Il se frotte à moi de la plus indécente des façons et je me sens durcir comme la pierre. Son souffle saccadé à mon oreille résonne comme les plus obscènes des paroles.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui dire, que je vais causer ma perte mais les mots sortent avant que je puisse les retenir.

- Je t'aimais Draco, ... Je t'aimais tellement ... j'aurais tout fait pour toi, tout. Pourquoi ?

Il détache sa main de la mienne et la porte à mon entrejambe où il entreprend une sulfureuse caresse. Le frottement du tissu de mon jean est insoutenable.

- Dis-le moi Harry ... Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore.

Je ne peux pas lutter. La chaleur de son sexe dans mon dos, la chaleur de sa main sur le mien m'enlèvent toute volonté. C'est comme un Impérium auquel il serait impossible de résister.

- Oui, ... je t'aime Draco ... je t'aime toujours.

Je le sens qui se tend derrière moi. Un cri rauque parvient à mon oreille et moi, je me libère dans mon pantalon en pleurant.

- Emmène-moi chez toi, Harry ... Laisse-moi te faire l'amour ... une dernière fois, souffle-t-il.

Et parce qu'un jour, j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable ce soir-là, dans cette ruelle glauque à deux pas d'ici, nous transplanons.

* * *

**Dernier chapitre et épilogue demain !**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Mourir ou vivre**

POV Harry

La scène a un goût de déjà-vu. Moi plaqué contre le mur de mon appartement par Draco qui m'embrasse comme un possédé.

Je me laisse faire.

J'ai souvent repensé à notre relation ces dernières semaines. Et à chaque fois, je pense à ce roman moldu des années 20, _Le Diable au corps_.

Draco ralentit. Sa bouche se fait plus douce, plus tendre.

Je proteste. Je ne veux pas de sa tendresse. Je ne veux pas de sa douceur. Tant qu'à faire, qu'il me baise, durement, sauvagement ! Comme au début de notre relation quand tout n'était que du sexe.

_Le Diable au corps_.

D'un sort informulé, je nous dévêtis tous les deux, lui montrant que je veux qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet. Il ne s'en émeut pas, se contentant de faire courir ses mains parfaites sur tout mon corps, m'arrachant de pathétiques gémissements.

Alors, je me rebelle. Je me dégage de son étreinte et je me place face au mur, mes mains fermement posées dessus, mon bassin tendu vers Draco, le corps presqu'en angle droit.

- Baise-moi, dit-je en sifflant entre mes dents.

- Non, Harry ... me dit-il avec une insupportable douceur.

J'entre dans une fureur noire. Je frappe le mur de toutes mes forces en criant.

- MERDE MALEFOY ! BAISE-MOI ! TU ES LA POUR CA NON ? ALORS VAS-Y ! DEFONCE-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA TENDRESSE, DE TA PITIE !

Je suis tellement en colère que les larmes débordent et je me mets à chialer comme un gosse. Draco m'enlace toujours tendrement et je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je me dégage brutalement de son étreinte. Je me retourne et le repousse.

- Puisque tu n'en es pas capable, moi je vais le faire, dis-je durement.

Je le retourne à son tour et le pousse vers le lit, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller, son torse reposant sur le matelas. Je le masturbe furieusement mais alors que je m'apprête à le prendre violemment, sans préparation, je vois les larmes qui roulent le long de ses joues. Ses yeux sont hermétiquement clos, son visage crispé dans l'attente de l'insupportable douleur que je comptais lui infliger.

Merde, voilà qu'il commence aussi à chialer.

Comme rien ne vient, il ouvre les paupières et tourne son regard vers moi. Les larmes ont tellement délavé ses yeux qu'ils en sont presque bleus.

Toute ma résolution m'abandonne. Je me recule, butte contre le mur et m'écroule en pleurant la tête entre les bras.

Il me rejoint et s'agenouille devant moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à mon lit où il s'allonge à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas Draco ? Pourquoi tu as préféré Terrence à moi ?

Je me rends compte que je suis pathétique à lui demander ça, mais au point où j'en suis, toute fierté m'a abandonnée.

Il me prend le visage entre les mains et plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Harry ... Je n'en ai rien à faire de Higgs. Oui, j'ai couché avec lui. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. C'est toi que j'aime Harry ... ça a toujours été toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé Draco, dis-je en pleurant à moitié de bonheur et de tristesse. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- Je te l'expliquerai Harry ... tu sauras tout, je te le promets. Mais avant laisse-moi de montrer combien je t'aime.

Alors je le laisse faire. Je prends tout, sa tendresse, sa douceur, son amour. Et je lui en donne tout autant.

J'essaye de chasser de mon esprit le fait que je suis en train de faire l'amour avec un criminel, quelqu'un qui a provoqué le décès de plusieurs personnes. Quelqu'un que je devrai arrêter et envoyer à Azkaban dès que l'aurore aura succédé à l'aube.

Mais j'y penserai demain. Pour le moment, tout ce qui compte c'est le corps de mon amant qui bouge lentement à l'intérieur du mien, qui m'apporte une plénitude comme je n'en ai jamais connue auparavant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, une sensation de froid qui m'entoure. A tâtons, ma main cherche la présence réconfortante de Draco à côté de moi. En vain, sa place est vide et froide.

Je me lève, allumant toutes les lumières autour de moi. J'entreprends de faire le tour de toutes les pièces du loft bien que je sais que cela ne sert à rien. Draco est parti.

Dans le salon mon regard tombe sur une lettre posée sur la table de basse du salon, à côté d'une épaisse enveloppe brune.

Les doigts tremblants, je déplie la lettre et commence ma lecture.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Cher Harry,

La fin approche. Je te dois la vérité, je te l'ai promis.

La première chose que je dois te dire, la plus essentielle, c'est que je t'aime.

Depuis quand ? Je n'en sais rien au juste. Je pourrais te dire : depuis toujours. Ce serait tellement romantique. Mais tu sais comme moi que ce serait un mensonge. La haine que je t'ai vouée pendant toutes ces années était bien réelle, elle n'était pas le prélude à un amour non assumé. Le fait que tu m'aies sauvé la vie n'y changeait rien. Je te détestais. Après tout, tu étais l'artisan de la déchéance de mon père et de la mienne par la même occasion.

Mais comme quoi, tout le monde change. J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi au point de créer une rose qui porte ton nom. Comme un poufsouffle...

Oui, j'ai couché avec un autre que toi. Drôle de façon d'être amoureux n'est-ce-pas ? Je n'ai aucune excuse, sinon que je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'être heureux.

Le bonheur est un sentiment trop fort pour moi, que je ne connaissais que depuis que j'étais avec toi. Tu savais qu'avant toi j'étais incapable de créer un patronus ?

Alors oui, j'ai délibérément tout gâché. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à gérer la place que tu étais en train de prendre dans ma vie.

Je ne supportais plus tes absences, tes missions dangereuses desquelles tu revenais parfois blessé. J'avais peur pour toi, tout le temps. Peur de te perdre.

La fois en trop a été cette désastreuse opération Condor. Quand je suis entré dans la salle des urgences, que j'ai vu Weasley et Finnigan dévastés, quand j'ai cru que c'était toi en dessous de ce drap, j'ai voulu mourir avec toi.

Mais tu étais là, bien vivant. Alors j'ai voulu vivre. Pour toi. Avec toi.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir-là je suis revenu vers toi. Quelques minutes avant, j'avais dit à Terrence qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre lui et moi car j'étais amoureux. De toi. C'est la première fois que je l'exprimais à voix haute et j'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que Terrence le comprendrait.

J'ai commis une terrible erreur.

Terrence ne m'aimait pas. Il avait pour mission de me séduire pour voler la formule de la potion de Révélation des Destins. Mais lui et ses patrons avaient besoin de moi. J'étais le seul à pouvoir mettre en oeuvre leur plan machiavélique : transformer la potion en une drogue de luxe qui pourrait leur rapporter des millions.

Terrence avait cru m'avoir séduit mais quand je lui ai dit que ma vie était auprès de toi, il a été acculé. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me récupérer, il m'a menacé. Ou plus exactement, il t'a menacé toi. Lui et son organisation était en mesure de s'en prendre à toi, de te tuer.

Le deal était simple : ils te laissaient tranquille mais en contrepartie, je devais démissionner et te convaincre que je ne t'aimais pas. Que tu n'étais qu'un passe temps agréable. Que je l'aimais lui.

Merlin qu'il m'a été difficile de te dire tout cela. Et qu'il a été douloureux de constater que tu m'avais cru si facilement !

Je suis effectivement parti à Shanghai. Mais là-bas, tout n'était qu'illusion.

La société Crawford Pharmacologics n'existe pas. C'est une coquille vide censée dissimuler les activités d'une triade mafieuse dont Terrence fait partie.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment résidé dans l'appartement de Pudong. J'étais quasiment tout le temps enfermé dans un laboratoire clandestin à l'extérieur de la ville où je devais mettre au point la nouvelle formule de la potion.

De temps à autre, Terrence me ramenait à l'appartement pour coucher avec moi.

Ce qui m'a permis de tenir, c'était la décision que j'avais prise de les faire tomber, tous. Jour après jour, j'ai récolté des preuves. Et semé des indices pour que tu puisses nous retrouver – me retrouver.

Quand la formule a enfin été au point, Terrence a pris la décision de rentrer en Angleterre.

Il avait réussi à convaincre le patron du _Hell's Closet_ de mettre la nouvelle drogue – qu'il avait baptisée _The Mist – _ en circulation à partir de sa boîte. Malgré les comas de plusieurs personnes, Terrence a trouvé l'expérience concluante.

Je ne l'ai pas détrompé et j'ai même réussi à le convaincre de me laisser racheter le _Black Shadow_ pour en faire le principal lieu de consommation et de diffusion du _Mist. _

Grâce à une société offshore, j'ai pu dissimuler mon identité. Bien entendu, j'ai pris soin de choisir des noms de sociétés qui t'évoqueraient quelque chose, à toi : _Silver Dragon_, en référence à mon prénom et à la couleur de mes yeux et _Green Rose_, en référence à la rose que j'avais créée pour toi.

Dans l'intervalle, j'avais réussi à me procurer la copie du dépôt de plainte d'une des victimes du _Hell's Closet _et je me suis arrangé pour la faire parvenir à Weasley. Je savais que vos soupçons se tourneraient vers moi immédiatement et que tu partirais à la chasse.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Terrence de me laisser retourner à Shanghai pour régler quelques détails, notamment clôturer la boite postale de la société Crawford.

J'en ai profité pour passer à l'appartement. J'ai placé sur le lit des draps en satin noir, laissé dans mon dressing mes plus beaux vêtements et j'ai laissé la pochette d'allumettes du Black Shadow dans un tiroir. Il fallait délibérément attirer ton attention sur des détails, des incohérences.

Car je savais que tu viendrais à Shanghai et que toi seul pourrait déceler les indices. Tu n'es pas le meilleur Auror du Ministère pour rien et je savais que tu avais noté sur moi un nombre incalculable de détails, comme le fait que je déteste le satin ou que mes vêtements sont une autre partie de moi-même que je n'abandonnerais jamais.

De retour en Angleterre, j'avais demandé à mon elfe de maison de t'inviter à visiter le jardins des roses car je voulais que tu trouves la rose verte, celle qui porte ton nom, celle que j'ai créée pour toi et que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'offrir.

Voilà Harry.

Je ne me dédouane pas de mes responsabilités. J'ai trempé dans ce trafic en pleine conscience et en pleine connaissance de cause. Et j'en assumerai les conséquences. Mais si je l'ai fait c'est pour toi. Car je préfère me savoir à Azkaban et toi dehors, bien vivant que moi, libre dans un monde où tu n'existes plus.

Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe toutes les preuves que j'ai rassemblées au cours de ces douze derniers mois. Elles devraient être suffisantes pour te permettre de venir tous nous arrêter. Ce sera le plus beau coup de filet de ta carrière. Si tu ne deviens pas Ministre de la Magie après ça ...

Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de venir m'arrêter toi-même. S'il te plait.

Et surtout n'essaye pas de trouver une solution judiciaire pour me sortir de là. Tu sais très bien que si je ne suis pas arrêté en même temps que les autres, on me retrouvera avec une balle dans la tête et toi aussi. Les triades ne plaisantent pas.

Je t'aime, Harry. Tu as été ma plus belle histoire.

Dans ma cellule à Azkaban, c'est à toi que je penserai. Tout le temps.

Mais ne m'attends pas. Je ne le mérite pas.

Avec tout mon amour,

Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai entre les mains toutes les preuves pour faire tomber Terrence Higgs et son groupe, pour démanteler un important trafic de drogues. Et je n'en suis même pas heureux.

Parce que cela voudra dire arrêter l'homme que j'aime.

Je résonne à toute allure. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le sortir de là. C'est injuste qu'il croupisse en prison alors que c'est grâce à lui que le réseau pourra être démantelé.

Mais hélas, il a raison. Les triades ont des espions partout. S'ils apprennent que Draco les a vendu, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ni de la mienne. Le faire sortir de prison, fût ce dans 6 mois, un an ou plus, c'est signer son arrêt de mort.

Il faut pourtant que j'essaye. Notre histoire ne peut se terminer comme ça.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

2 semaines plus tard

- Lève tes mains Malefoy ! Et n'essaye même pas de songer à fuir.

- Je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction Potter !

- Draco Malefoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic de stupéfiants, coups et blessures volontaires ayant entraîné la mort et blanchiment d'argent. Vous allez être amené à Azkaban dans l'attente de votre procès. Vous pourrez consulter un avocat de votre choix. Si vous ...

- Economise ta salive Potter ...

- ... si vous n'en n'avez pas, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_**« Démantèlement d'un important trafic de stupéfiants**_

_Dans le cadre d'une opération minutieusement coordonnée, 35 Aurors et autant d'unités spéciales, sous le commandement de l'Auror Harry Potter, ont effectué des perquisitions dans 5 endroits de la capitale réputés pour être les plaques tournantes d'un réseau de stupéfiants d'un nouveau genre. La drogue saisie, appelée _The Mist _est en effet extrêmement dangereuse et a déjà provoqué la mort d'une dizaine de personnes, des moldus essentiellement. En effet, les lieux de consommation et de diffusion de la drogue étaient des établissement de nuit moldus mais détenus par des sorciers. Il en était ainsi du _Black Shadow_ récemment racheté par l'ancien mangemort Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci, après avoir tenté de se refaire une virginité dans le monde sorcier en officiant comme potionniste au Ministère de la Magie, a fini par être rattrapé par son passé criminel et est retombé dans ses anciens travers (voir notre article sur le passé de la famille Malefoy en page 8)._

_Ont également été arrêtés : Terrence Higgs, Malcom Baddock, Derrick Farley et Graham Pritchard. _

_Ils risquent tous la prison à perpétuité. _

_Voir notre article complet en page 6_

_Voir l'interview du Ministre de la Magie en page 12 »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

2 jours plus tard

- Malefoy ! Debout ! Tu vas être transféré ce matin au Ministère de la Magie pour ta comparution devant le Procureur sorcier, beugla un gardien.

- Pas la peine de hurler comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd ...

- Allez grouille, les Aurors chargés de ton transfert n'ont pas que ça à foutre !

- C'est qui ?

- Ah toi mon mignon, tu as droit à la crème de la crème ... Potter et Weasley en personne !

- J'ai pas droit à m'habiller autrement, dit Malefoy en montrant sa tenue de détenu.

- Oh tu voulais te faire toute belle ? railla le gardien. Ben c'est loupé blondie ! Mais t'inquiète pas, t'es carrément bandante en rayé gris et noir.

Draco serra les dents et prit sur lui de ne pas répondre aux provocations du gardien.

Cela faisait seulement deux jours et deux nuits qu'il était à Azkaban et il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, occupé qu'il était à repousser tant bien que mal les avances des autres détenus et celles des gardiens.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Un mec comme lui, en prison, ne tenait jamais bien longtemps avant de passer à la casserole.

On l'amena, enchainé comme il se doit, dans la zone de transfert par transplanage de la prison.

Harry et Ron attendaient derrière des grilles.

Draco lut immédiatement l'inquiétude dans les prunelles du brun face à son état de délabrement physique. Le roux par contre semblait s'en soucier comme d'un guigne.

A ce moment là, tout alla très vite.

Draco vit Harry sortir de sa veste un stylo bille moldu qui brillait d'une très intense couleur bleutée.

Il s'approcha de lui en deux enjambées en lui tendant la pointe du stylo et en criant : « Draco, touche-le ! Vite ! ».

Draco ne comprenait rien mais fit ce que le brun lui demandait et l'instant d'après il se sentit happé par le portoloin qui venait de se déclencher.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Weasley qui hurlait :

- Merde ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? HARRRYYYYYYY ! NOOOOOOOON !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco avaient atterris dans une grotte perdue dans les montagnes. D'un sort, le brun ôta les chaînes des poignets du blond.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? On est où ici ? paniquait Draco.

- Dans une grotte dans les montagnes qui entourent Poudlard. C'est un endroit sûr. C'est là que mon parrain se cachait quand il s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

- Harry tu es fou ? Tu risques ta carrière ... bafouillait le blond.

Harry le tint fermement par les épaules.

- Draco ! Draco regarde-moi ! Ma carrière, je m'en fous ! C'est toi qui compte. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas ... je sais ce qui se passe dans les prisons, ce que les autres font subir à des gens comme toi...

- Harry ! J'aurais survécu !

- NON ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer. Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont rien eu le temps de te faire ! Dis-le moi Draco ...

- Non, rien... j'ai bien résisté.

- Oh Merlin, dit Harry en le serrant contre lui.

Draco était étourdi par les évènements.

- Harry ...

- Ne dis rien Draco. Laisse-moi parler. Laisse-moi te dire combien je t'aime et combien tu comptes pour moi. A la minute où j'ai lu ta lettre, je n'ai eu de cesse de trouver un moyen pour te libérer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Le blond était ému aux larmes. Il serra Harry tout contre lui avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Et bien, malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution que de te condamner à une vie d'exil, de fuite et de clandestinité. Si tu ne veux pas, je te ramène à Azkaban. Tu ne risques rien, je prendrai tout sur moi. Je n'aurai pas de mal à prouver que tu n'étais au courant de rien.

- Merlin Harry, c'est toi que tu condamnes pas moi. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Je t'aime Draco. C'est tout.

- Oh Harry, je t'aime tant. C'est d'accord. Je suis partant pour une vie de clandestinité avec toi.

- Ça fait très Bonnie and Clyde tout ça, dit le brun dans un sourire.

- J'espère que ça se terminera mieux pour nous ... dit Draco tristement.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Plutôt mourir avec toi que vivre sans toi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_**« Evasion spectaculaire à la prison d'Azkaban :**_

_**Harry Potter, Auror, vainqueur de Voldemort, fait évader Draco Malefoy**_

_Alors qu'il allait être transféré pour être présenté au Procureur sorcier, Draco Malefoy, détenu depuis deux jours pour des faits de trafic de stupéfiants, s'est évadé ce matin. Il a bénéficié pour ce faire de la complicité de l'Auror Harry Potter qui devait superviser son transfert. L'évasion a été rendue possible par l'utilisation d'un portoloin préalablement activé par l'Auror Potter._

_La communauté sorcière est sous le choc après la révélation de l'implication du héros national dans ces faits. De source sûre, il nous est revenu que l'Auror Potter entretenait depuis plusieurs mois une relation sentimentale avec l'ancien mangemort. _

_Ron Weasley, l'équipier de Harry Potter, qui supervisait également le transfert, a été entendu sous véritasérum. Il n'était manifestement pas informé des projets de son collègue et chef._

_Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy sont tous les deux activement recherchés »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

5 jours plus tard – banlieue de Bristol.

- Harry ... ouiiiii, plus fort ! Encore ! ... ohhooohh ouii HARRRYYYYYYY !

- DRACOOOOO !

- Oh Merlin ! Tu m'as tué ! Haleta Draco.

- Tu parles ... beaucoup ... pour ... un mort, répondit le brun, essoufflé.

- Ça fait cinq jours qu'on est en cavale ... et tout ce qu'on fait c'est l'amour, la douche, manger, encore l'amour ...

- Moi je dis que c'est un super programme ...

- Moi aussi.

Epuisés par leurs orgasmes multiples et surpuissants, les deux amants sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, paisibles et heureux, ils n'entendaient pas le tic tac caractéristique d'un engin explosif.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGG !

L'explosion souffla complètement le dernier étage d'un petit hôtel de la banlieue de Bristol.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_**« Explosion dans un immeuble moldu près de Bristol**_

_Une violente explosion a complètement soufflé le dernier étage d'un petit hôtel moldu de la banlieue de Bristol. L'engin explosif était une fabrication moldue à base de C4. _

_L'explosion aurait fait deux victimes : les occupants de la chambre du dernier étage, deux jeunes hommes arrivés cinq jours plus tôt._

_D'après nos informations, il n'est pas exclus que les deux victimes soient en réalité Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter qui, rappelons-le étaient activement recherchés par les autorités sorcières._

_Les deux corps retrouvés feront demain l'objet d'une autopsie par les services judiciaires moldus »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

2 jours plus tard

_**« Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy retrouvés morts dans l'explosion d'un hôtel à Bristol ?**_

_L'état des corps retrouvés dans les décombres de l'hôtel de Bristol dévasté par une explosion avant hier ne permet pas une identification formelle. Mais des indices retrouvés sur place laissent penser qu'il s'agit bien de Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter. _

_Ils auraient été victimes d'un règlement de compte orchestré par une triade mafieuse dont l'ancien mangemort faisait partie. _

_Le monde sorcier est consterné par une si triste fin pour Harry Potter, héros de la guerre et vainqueur de Voldemort. _

_Son ami et coéquipier, Ron Weasley, se refuse à tout commentaire »_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

**Epilogue – Le Diable au corps**

Trois ans plus tard.

Ron Weasley refermait un dossier sur lequel une mention « clôturé » venait d'être apposée.

L'enquête avait officiellement et définitivement conclu au décès de Harry et Draco dans l'explosion de l'immeuble de Bristol.

L'implication des triades de Shanghai ne fit plus aucun doute après l'examen et la reconstitution de l'engin explosif utilisé. Il portait indiscutablement la marque de la triade.

Malgré son statut de Sauveur, Harry n'eut pas droit à des funérailles officielles. Le monde sorcier ne lui pardonnait pas non seulement d'avoir eu une liaison avec le mangemort Draco Malefoy mais en plus, de l'avoir aidé à s'évader.

L'enterrement se fit donc dans l'intimité, en présence de Ron, d'Hermione et d'autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Ron prit sur lui d'inhumer les deux corps dans la même tombe. Après tout, ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient amants et il n'avait pas le coeur de les séparer.

Ils étaient enterrés tous les deux dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow non loin des parents de Harry.

Les mois passant, la vindicte populaire s'était tarie et bientôt Draco et Harry devinrent les Roméo et Juliette du monde sorcier. Ils incarnaient l'amour absolu, celui qui transcende toutes les différences et toutes les difficultés.

- Monsieur le Ministre, votre épouse et votre fille vous attendent, dit une secrétaire.

- Merci Ellie. J'arrive.

L'évasion de Draco Malefoy avait coûté sa place à Kingsley Shackelbolt. Il lui avait été reproché de ne pas avoir décelé la fragilité psychologique de Harry et sa trop grande implication dans les affaires du blond.

La vacance de pouvoir dura plusieurs mois avant qu'un candidat ne soit plébiscité par le peuple sorcier. A son corps défendant, Ronald Weasley était cité de plus en plus comme le futur Ministre de la Magie.

Soutenu par son épouse et par ses proches, il avait fini par présenter sa candidature et avait été élu il y a deux ans, sans difficultés.

Ron soupira en posant le dossier Malefoy/Potter sur un coin de son bureau. Il se leva, prit son manteau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il rejoint Hermione et Rose qui attendaient au terminal des portoloins du Ministère.

- Tu es prêt mon chéri ? Dit Hermione en resserrant l'écharpe de son mari autour de son cou.

- Oui, allons-y. Le portoloin ne va pas tarder à s'activer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alexander Irving et James Prescott vivaient heureux sur une jolie propriété de la banlieue d'Adélaïde, en Australie.

Personne ne savait grand chose du couple sinon qu'ils étaient mariés, anglais – l'accent ne trompait pas surtout en ce qui concernait Alexander – et qu'ils étaient très amoureux.

Ils étaient discrets et aimaient vivre un peu à l'écart de la population. Leur grande maison était parfaite à ce point de vue : elle était isolée, en haut d'une colline, en bordure du village.

A l'avant du Manoir, se déployaient deux magnifiques rosiers blancs Winchester Cathedral. A l'arrière, un grand jardin de roses faisait la fierté des propriétaires.

Celui qui cherchait Alexander l'aurait d'ailleurs trouvé à coup sûr dans la serre typiquement victorienne qui abritait ses obtentions.

Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que certaines des obtentions d'Alexander avaient une couleur très improbable. Tout comme il aurait remarqué des phénomènes étranges tels que des objets qui volaient à travers les pièces ou de la vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule dans l'évier.

De même, une oreille indiscrète n'aurait sûrement pas compris pourquoi, dans l'intimé de leur chambre, lorsque le couple faisait l'amour, les prénoms Draco et Harry étaient tantôt murmurés avec ferveur, tantôt criés dans un râle de jouissance.

Mais peu de gens étaient invités au Manoir Irving Prescott. Alexander et James préférant rejoindre leurs connaissances dans des restaurants ou des bars du centre-ville.

Seul un couple d'anglais et leur petite fille étaient régulièrement accueillis au Manoir, comme en ce moment.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Dit le brun en serrant ses deux amis dans ses bras. Je suis tellement content de vous revoir. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Très bien Harry, merci !

Ron se tourna vers le grand blond aux yeux gris qui se tenait derrière Harry.

- Draco. Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Bien Ron, merci.

Le rouquin était moins exubérant avec le mari de son ami. Mais ils s'entendaient bien et rien que cela tenait du miracle.

Hermione quant à elle était au bord des larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait le couple. Elle se jeta littéralement au cou de Harry et Draco.

- Oh Merlin ! Vous me manquez tellement tous les deux !

- Tu nous manques aussi Hermy ! C'est si bon de te revoir. Et de revoir notre petite princesse dit Harry en se baissant vers Rose, trois ans et demi.

- Bonjour petite puce, dit Draco en la soulevant de terre.

La petite adorait quand le mari de son parrain la faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

- Entrez dit le blond en emmenant Rose sur ses épaules. On va prendre l'apéritif sur la terrasse.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais ... Demain c'est Noël et il fait presque 30 degrés ! Dit Ron. Quand je pense qu'il faisait – 2° à Londres quand on est partis !

- C'est sûr que le froid ne nous manque pas, répondit Harry. Même Draco a fini par s'y faire.

En effet, tout le monde pouvait constater que la peau d'albâtre du blond avait laissé place à un hâle doré parfaitement au goût de Harry.

Pendant que Rose gambadait dans l'immense pelouse et respirait le parfum des fleurs qui lui avaient donné son nom, les adultes étaient installés dans un salon de jardin en rotin, à l'ombre d'une pergola.

- Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles de Londres ? Questionna Harry.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle dit Ron : l'enquête sur l'explosion de l'hôtel est définitivement close. Vous êtes officiellement morts tous les deux. Alexander et James Irving-Prescott peuvent rentrer à Londres quand ils veulent.

- Oh Merlin Draco ! Tu entends ? Dit Harry en prenant la main de son mari avec émotion.

Draco partageait l'émotion de Harry. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient loin de leur patrie.

- On pourra fêter le prochain Noël à Londres avec le froid, la neige, le lait de poule, la dinde et la crème de marrons, s'enthousiasma Draco.

Harry était ému comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cet épisode de sa vie.

- Ron, Draco et moi on ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour nous !

- Bah ... avec le recul, je me dis que c'était complètement dingue mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter !

Lorsque Harry avait mis au point ce plan d'évasion délirant, il en avait parlé à Ron. Le rouquin s'était d'abord insurgé, disant qu'il ne mettrait pas sa carrière en jeu pour les fesses de Malefoy. Mais quand il vit dans le regard de son ami que, quoi qu'il arrive, il mettrait son plan à exécution, il avait accepté de l'aider, à condition qu'il puisse mettre Hermione dans la confidence.

Contre toute attente, Hermione n'avait pas protesté. Elle avait calmement dit à Harry que c'était dangereux mais terrrrrrrrrriblement romantique.

Le plan avait été le suivant.

Harry viendrait avec Ron pour assurer le transfert de Draco au Ministère. Il aurait avec lui un portoloin qui s'activerait juste au moment où le blond passerait les grilles d'Azkaban.

Leur destination serait dans un premier temps la grotte où Sirius s'était caché durant sa propre évasion.

Ensuite, Harry et Draco s'arrangeraient pour se faire repérer dans un hôtel de Bristol très peu fréquenté.

Avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils dérobèrent à Sainte-Mangouste deux macchabées non identifiés et destinés à la fosse commune qu'ils placèrent dans la chambre du dernier étage.

Ron de son côté avait subtilisé les pièces d'un engin explosif moldu dans le bric à brac de son père que Draco parvint rapidement à assembler. Il l'estampilla au nom d'une triade chinoise bien connue et programma la mise à feu à distance, depuis un autre immeuble situé dans une rue adjacente.

Toute la mise en scène fut organisée de telle manière qu'hormis les deux « victimes » personne ne soit blessé.

Le stratagème avait pour but essentiel de faire croire à la triade que Draco et Harry avaient été assassinés.

Afin que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas inquiétés, Harry leur avait remis une fiole de la seule unique potion au monde qui permettait d'annuler les effets du véritasérum. C'était une potion créée de toute pièce par Severus Rogue et dont il avait remis le secret de fabrique à Draco, peu de temps avant sa mort. Draco en avait parlé à Harry lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au Ministère et l'avait mise au point lors de son temps libre, "au cas où" disait-il ...

Ce faisant, Ron avait été disculpé de tout acte de participation dans l'évasion et il avait pu continuer à s'occuper de l'enquête et orienter celle-ci vers la conclusion définitive du décès des amants terribles.

- Ron, tu as mis ta carrière en jeu pour nous. Ce n'est pas rien, dit Draco.

- Oh, comme tu vois, ma carrière ne s'en est pas portée plus mal, dit le roux avec un sourire entendu.

L'après-midi passa agréablement. Le lendemain, ils fêtèrent Noël en shorts et débardeurs, au pied d'un immense sapin artificiel.

Ron, Hermione et Rose rentrèrent en Angleterre pour le soir du Nouvel An. Les amis se séparèrent après force d'embrassades et de promesses de se revoir bientôt.

Harry et Draco aimaient passer le Nouvel An en tête à tête, plus particulièrement en étant nus dans un lit. Le but du jeu étant d'atteindre la jouissance au moment des douze coups de minuit.

Cette année-là ne faisait pas exception.

_Ding_

- Draco ... ouiii ... vas-y ... oh oh OOOOHHHH OUIII

_Ding_

- Je t'aime Harry ... tu es tellement ... oh Merlin, tu ... me ... rends fou ...

_Ding_

- Encore ... plus fort Draco ... oh Oh oui comme ça ...

_Ding_

- Tu aimes ça hein ?

_Ding_

- Oh oui ... t'as pas idée ...

_Ding_

- Je ... pourrais ... passer ma vie ... à te baiser... Harry

_Ding_

- Moi aussi ... tu es tellement ... OOOOOOHHHH ...

_Ding_

- AARGGH ...

_Ding_

- OOOOOH ... Draco ... je vais ...

_Ding_

- Non Harry ... pas encore ... attends-moi mon amour ...

_Ding_

- Je t'aime Draco ... oooh ouii ouii ouiiiiii

_Ding_

- DRAAACOOOO ! OUIIIIII !

- HARRRYYYYYYY !

- Bonne ... année ... mon ange

- Bonne ... année ... mon amour

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'année suivante le monde sorcier anglais était en émoi.

Tout d'abord, le célébrissime Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire, inoccupé depuis plus de cinq ans, avait été racheté par un certain Alexander Irving, un cousin éloigné des Malefoy, qui avait fait fortune en Australie.

Ensuite, le même Alexander Irving avait été nommé Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard par le Ministre de la Magie Ronald Weasley.

Le bel homme blond à la peau hâlée avait donc débarqué en Angleterre accompagné de son mari, un beau châtain aux yeux bleus nommé James Irving-Prescott. Ce dernier allait officier comme professeur d'Histoire de la Magie dans la prestigieuse école nouvellement dirigée par son mari.

Ce soir-là, dans leurs appartements à Poudlard, Harry enlevait le sort dissimulation qu'il posait sur sa cicatrice et ses cheveux ainsi que ses lentilles. Ses yeux verts étant trop reconnaissables, il portaient des lentilles bleues, au grand dam de Draco qui était amoureux des yeux de son mari.

- Harry ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tout cela n'a-t-il pas un air de déjà-vu ? Moi Directeur de Poudlard, toi enseignant, Ron Ministre de la Magie ... dit Draco en enlaçant son mari.

- En effet ... Finalement, ta potion montrait peut-être l'avenir plutôt que les destins parallèles...

- On ne le saura jamais puisque j'ai tout détruit ... dit Draco en embrassant le cou du brun.

- Et tu as bien fait ... Mais si la potion montrait l'avenir, dit le brun avec malice, ça veut dire que j'aurai droit au même traitement de faveur qu'à la fin du « rêve » ...

- ça, on peut le vérifier tout de suite, dit le blond en soulevant son mari et en l'amenant vers leur chambre.

Le couple était discret et personne n'arrivait à colporter des rumeurs sur leur compte.

Et fort heureusement, les elfes de maison étaient connus pour leur discrétion légendaire sans quoi, ils auraient pu en raconter des choses sur ce couple étrange et fusionnel et qui, après tout ce temps, avait toujours _le diable au corps._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**C'est ainsi que s'achève le _Diable au corps_. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire même si ça m'a parfois pris beaucoup d'énergie !**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que la fin a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**Merci à tous les followers !**

**Merci pour vos review enthousiastes qui me font toujours tellement plaisir même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre à tout le monde. **

**Merci particulièrement à Brigitte26, 77Hildegard, BBInitials, Ladydragonfly, Melusine Oriki, Farily Nuts, Leylah, Lily Elebore Michaels (dont j'adore les fics !), MissCrazySnape, Centdix et Hayate no Hana.**

**Merci enfin à ma chère bêta, Victoria Malefoy qui plus que nulle autre arrive à me sortir de mes doutes et me convaincre de poster mes petites histoires sans prétention. **

**Rose M. **


End file.
